Above the Hurting Places
by GerrysJackie
Summary: Left to fight her own demons after a bitter divorce, Christine is captivated by a voice in the night. She must rely on strangers in a new city to give her and her daughter hope, but all is not as it seems. EC, modern day.
1. Chapter 1

Well, my faithful lovlies, this story is coming together quicker than I had anticipated. I have the first ten chapters written already, so I figured I would start posting. I will try to post every other day, or so…depending on my ability to create the story on a regular basis.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten-years younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 1 - Prelude

_Five years ago, August _

"You can't be serious?" Christine questioned, emphatically.

Raoul walked away from her, wanting to avoid an all out confrontation. He had known she would be intolerant of his decision, but he was past the point of caring. Christine didn't believe in divorce, something about her upbringing in the South.

"Don't you walk away from me, you coward!" She screamed. She roughly turned him toward her and fumed into his face, "You stand there and tell me that our marriage is over, that you won't be my voice trainer any longer, and that you are in love with someone else." Her violet eyes were narrowed and caustic, "But the worst part of it is…you can't stand to be the father of a blind baby."

Raoul hung his head; that statement hit home. His four-month-old daughter, Meckenzie Rae Chagny, had been born blind. Her eye muscles and nerves had failed to develop correctly while in the womb, and there was nothing that could be done. The doctors had been unable to detect the problem before birth, and it was only when she was around six weeks old that the problem had been identified.

He stopped in mid-stride and turned to the enraged form of his wife. Her acerbic, accusative words cut him to the bone, but he could not deny them – she was right. He no longer wished to remain boxed in to this relationship; he felt as though he were drowning beneath the bad publicity and guilt that his daughter's "misfortune" caused.

"Leave Raoul…I never want to see you again after the divorce is final…do you hear me?" Christine emphasized and then raised her chin in defiance. "I don't care where you are in ten, fifteen – even twenty years…" She cried, hating herself for the tears she was shedding, "…you will not come back into my life or Meckenzie's life…is that understood?"

Raoul regarded her with shamed eyes. He nodded his agreement and started to walk out the door.

"I want it to be in the divorce agreement…I'll see you in court." She turned back from him and walked back into the living room. She looked up and saw that he had not moved to leave. "OUT!" She screamed. "Get out of my house!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine had been born a preacher's kid. Her father, Germaine Daae, was a very charismatic speaker, but conservative in his beliefs about the Scriptures. He loved his family without question, and was always there for them; but to Christine, it seemed that the church and its members always came first.

Christine mother was a typical preacher's wife, but she also worked outside the home, as a nurse at a major hospital in Charlotte, North Carolina. They had been best friends from the time Christine had been old enough to learn voice and piano.

Catherine Daae had been a tall, picturesque blond, with beautiful violet eyes which Christine had inherited. She had supported her husband throughout his ministry, even during the rocky times when his staunch Biblical standing was not popular with the less conservative congregations.

They had moved a great deal when she had been younger, but Christine would not have traded her childhood for anything. Thankfully, she had those sweet memories to sustain her.

Tragically, her parents lost their lives in a robbery-turned-shooting at a bank while they were trying to get cash for the vacation trip they were taking to Nags Head; they never made it home.

Christine had been 17 at the time, a senior in high school. She received notice of her acceptance into the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill's medical program to become a doctor, but her heart was with music.

The day they died, Christine had informed them that she was not going to go to college to become a doctor; she was going to be a singer, on stage and Broadway. They expressed mixed feelings about her decision, but her parents would let her do what she wished, whether they agreed or not.

She had no living relatives, so the state emancipated her and she used the money from her father's life insurance policy to pay off the estate. It had not been much, but Christine was able to invest some of it and was able to live on her own.

Raoul had entered the picture not two months after she buried her parents. He was several years older than she was, very influential in the music industry, and boyishly handsome. He offered to tutor her, get her auditions on Broadway, and manage her budding career.

Two years later, when Christine turned 19, she married him; he was 27.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That had been three years ago. He had done what he said he would do, he had gotten her auditions and she had even performed on Broadway. He took care of her all around, but she sensed there was something wrong, long before Meckenzie entered their lives.

Raoul worked all the time, very late…even on holidays. He always came home exhausted and reeked of cheap perfume. Christine didn't think much of it most of the time; after all, he worked in the theater all the time.

This happened a few times a week for the next several months. Christine began to suspect he was having an affair, or several affairs. They had not made love in weeks and she wasn't sure she even wanted him to touch her again.

When they finally did make love, it was more like a release for them both and not an encounter between two people who loved each other. This last encounter resulted in Meckenzie's conception.

The ensuing problems that followed Meckenzie's birth just served to make him more distant and drive a deeper wedge between the two of them. He really hadn't wanted children in the first place, but Meckenzie came into their lives whether he was ready for her or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The divorce went fairly well, considering the hateful words that flew back and forth. The judge did not look kindly upon a father leaving his wife and daughter, especially since the daughter had special needs.

Christine obtained full custody and made sure that the divorce papers and custody papers left Raoul with no authority or rights regarding her or Meckenzie; she wanted no contact.

She refused any alimony or child support – if Raoul had to send them money in any way or for anything, he would have a way back into their lives. This was out of the question.

She told herself that they would make it on what she could make at a full-time job. She would still try to pursue her Broadway career, but knew it would be difficult without Raoul's influence and support.

She dropped his name, and began using her maiden name again, even paying the extra fee to have Meckenzie's last name changed back to her maiden name.

He had run her entire career and he had been her vocal coach and trainer; now she had no one to guide her through her lessons; and worse than that, she had no one to help her get auditions.

They parted ways and Christine began trying to reassemble her shattered life; one day at a time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meckenzie rested quietly in Christine arms, sucking adorably on her tiny thumb. Tears were creeping down Christine's cheeks as she thought about all the wasted years she had spent with Raoul. The three years they had been married had almost been tolerable, except for his wandering eyes. He had always been a flirt; he had never tried to hide that fact. Christine had accepted it as being a part of his influence with the Broadway people and the others he worked with.

Following the divorce, there were countless appointments for Meckenzie; making Christine's sensitive nerves more frayed. The doctors pursued other means of treating Meckenzie's blindness, but all of them were experimental. Christine wasn't sure how much she wanted done to her daughter if the results were not guaranteed.

Over several months, Meckenzie underwent several non-invasive and a few invasive procedures to create a treatment profile for some new possibilities in optic nerve treatment.

Christine had moved them from the five-bedroom home on Long Island that she and Raoul had shared, to a three-bedroom rancher in the suburbs of Hartford, Connecticut. Her Broadway career had diminished considerably after the divorce. No manager had been willing to take her as a client.

All of the problems with Meckenzie had taken up Christine's time, and Broadway waited for no one. Vocal trainers refused to work with her because of her personal involvement with Raoul. After months of trying to get her career back on track, Christine realized she had been black listed; she would likely never perform again.

'Even from hundreds of miles away, and with months between us…he manages to ruin my life.' Christine thought.

Meckenzie learned to walk four short months after leaving the hospital for the last time; she was four days shy of turning one-year-old.

Christine watched her precious daughter learn the layout of each room in the house. She did not dwell on the loss of her career, for her daughter was everything to her.

She had taken some business courses in college, so she took a job as a receptionist for an ad agency and settled into her knew life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meckenzie, although blind, flourished in the arts. She learned to read Braille at a very early age and Christine recognized the musical potential Meckenzie possessed, when she caught her imitating music from the radio onto the piano that Christine had inherited from her mother.

Christine sat one afternoon and watched her five-year-old daughter listen to a song on the radio and then play it on the piano, as best her little hands would allow her to.

Christine was no teacher and had only taken a couple of piano lessons in her life, the ones her mother had given her; her voice had been her instrument; but she knew that the talent her daughter possessed was exceptional.

As time went by, life was little rough at times, Christine had moved from the house to an apartment, hoping to save money. There had been another failed attempt at fixing Meckenzie's eyesight, and the attempt had almost wiped out her bank account; there was no way she could afford to send her daughter to any school of music.

"Oh Meckenzie, what am I to do?" Christine wept one afternoon. "You are too gifted to ignore, but I have no idea how I will pay to send you to school."

Meckenzie lifted her head and acknowledged her mothers voice. Her violet/blue eyes, though unseeing, were bright and beautiful. The infections and subsequent procedures had not robbed her of their beauty.

"Mommy, don't cry, I am doing fine just playing on Grandma's piano…it'll be alright." Meckenzie consoled.

Christine gently swiped the hair from her daughters forehead and noticed again, how little of Raoul there was in her daughter when considering her features; but she did have his instrumental capabilities and beguiling charm.

"Sing for me, Meckenzie…I love it when you sing." Christine prodded.

Meckenzie smiled in the direction of her mother's voice, "What would you like for me to sing?"

"Jesus Love Me." Christine replied.

The song brought memories of her father and her loving childhood. Christine had learned "Jesus Loves Me", at the age of three, when her father had taught it to her. She had not missed her parents so badly for years…the loneliness she felt at that moment was so profound.

As Christine listened to her daughter's perfectly pitched tone and recognized the opportunity Meckenzie would be missing if she did not do all she could, she knew she had to give her daughter a better chance than she'd had; no matter what it took.

Christine was on the internet that night, looking for the appropriate place to send her daughter to study the arts. She would do what she had to do to get the money to send her.

She had sold just about everything she owned to pay the mounting doctor and hospital bills. The one thing she managed to hold onto was her CD/radio system. It was a cold night in late December when she could not sleep and turned on the radio to find the voice of a man speaking about lost love, dying wishes, deep regrets, and dire loneliness; but he also led discussions about different styles, types, and sounds of music; whatever anyone wished to discuss.

His voice was mesmeric and therapeutic, unlike anything she had ever heard before. She was unable to concentrate on what he was saying because she felt captivated by the dulcet, rich timbres of his voice.

Did earthly beings possess such a voice? Christine doubted it; but the audible evidence resonated all around her. She could hear the pain behind the beauty; this man, whoever he was, was personally acquainted with heartache and grief.

"_This has been Music of the Night and I have been your host, The Phantom; thank you for the wonderful discussion about Jazz music and its origins. We have heard some of the most beautiful music ever composed, discussed works of art, and mourned over lost loves."_

'What a voice he possesses…who is this man?' Christine kept asking herself.

Then, when she thought it could get no better, he began to sing.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…_

_And listen to the Music of the Night._

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Christine had never been so completely entranced by a voice before. This man could see into her soul with every word he sang. His voice was sensual and mystic, encasing her in its strong, irresistible pull. She wanted more….she wanted him.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind…_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight._

_The darkness of the Music of the Night._

"_Let your mind start to journey through a strange, new world…_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be…_

_Only then, can you belong to me._

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

_touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_to the power of the music that I write…_

_The power of the Music of the Night."_

Christine was reacting to the influence of his voice in a completely non-conventional way. She had never felt so sexually enticed by a man's voice…she almost missed the last phrase…

"_You alone, can make my song take flight…_

_help me make the Music of the Night."_

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. That was almost better than the actual act of making love…his voice had given her the peace and contentment she needed to get a good nights rest.

"_Until next Saturday morning…I remain, The Phantom. I bid you adieu."_

TBC

Song was, "The Music of the Night", written by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2; it delves into Erik's character a little more and sets up the background that has made him what he is. You also meet Vince.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten-years younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

"That was great, Erik…you really are helping some people out there – at least according to the fan mail 'The Phantom' is getting." Vincent Trudeau boasted through the earpiece, as he scooted back from the desk, stood up, and came through the door toward Erik.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this crazy radio show, Uncle." Erik chastised. "What if someone comes up here to find me and discovers that the host of Music of the Night is not a seductive phantom, but a deformed monster?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders and put on his most wolfish grin, "Relax…that won't happen." He responded back, "Besides, you are not a monster…or a beast…or any other derogatory term you have adopted for yourself over the years." Vincent noted the smirk on Erik's face, "Are you listening to me?" he asked.

Erik chuckled and shook his head, "If I say 'yes', will you cease your droning?" Erik inquired, with a big sigh of exasperation.

He began shutting everything down for the evening while he watched his uncle roll his eyes and give an "I-give-up" shake of his head.

They were more than uncle and nephew; Erik and Vincent were only twelve years apart in age. They were as close as best friends were; in fact, Vincent and Karen were the only ones in the world that Erik would call his friends.

When he was ten, a car accident robbed Erik of his parents and older brother. The same accident took the right side of his face. That night had changed a beautiful, ten-year-old boy into a bitter adolescent.

Vincent had been there from the moment Erik emerged from the wreckage. He had lost his brother, sister-in-law, and his other nephew; he was going to make sure Erik came through this as best he could.

Erik remembered that night as though it were yesterday. The drunk driver crossed the median and slammed into their car. Everyone, except Erik, died instantly – Erik lay in a coma. His older brother, Luke, had just completed his sophomore year of high school. He and Erik had been best friends. Erik still felt the pain of his loss.

Erik had suffered severe facial trauma from coming in contact with the flames that consumed the car, shattered glass, and sheared metal; the entire right side of his face suffered third degree burns and severe cuts, leaving very little for the doctors to salvage and work with.

It took three days for him to awaken, and then the memories kicked in. He spent the next few months in therapy, fighting depression and severe pain. Skin graphs were done to try and give Erik's face the appearance of normalcy, but Erik's system rejected them all – and each attempt left a bigger scar.

He was a scrawny, lanky boy and his hideous, aggravated scars managed to make the bull's-eye on his chest more pronounced; many times, the harassing was abusive and cruel.

Vincent had finally used some of the money his brother had left behind to home school Erik. Vincent had a degree in broadcasting, and he worked for a local radio station in Boston, so they only time he had to spend with Erik was during the evening hours.

It did not take long for him to realize the genius of his nephew. Erik was the replica of both his parents and their intelligence and brilliance had passed to him, in all areas. The boy was moving through his courses at an astonishing speed, as well as devouring piano, violin, and saxophone. He was self-taught on all three.

Even with his genius mind, Erik suffered months of emotional and physical pain after the death of his parents and brother. Although Luke and Erik had been as different as night and day, they had been very close.

There were many times over the course of the next six years, that Vincent had to bring Erik back from the brink of suicide. He was a troubled teenager whose hatred for himself surpassed his hatred for life.

FLASHBACK

"I will not have you giving up on yourself Erik…do you hear me?" Vincent had admonished one day when Erik was sixteen. "Don't waste the gifts you have…you know your family would have wanted you to be better than this…don't let what is left of my brother die with you."

Erik, breathing erratically from one of his rages, glared at his uncle, not wanting to face the pain in his eyes, as his own was more than he could handle.

"I…" Erik suddenly gave in to the tears that had not flowed for six years. "…I miss them so much. Why couldn't it have been me instead of them?" He mournfully cried. He crumbled to the floor, allowing the vulnerable little boy to surface once more.

Vincent rushed to him, collapsed at his side, and held the boy who meant everything to him. "I miss them, too; but I am so thankful to have you, Erik."

Erik didn't look at him, instead he cast his eyes to the floor as if in deep thought, "Every time I look in the mirror…I think about that night…I'll never get those images out of my mind." He finally lifted lamentable eyes to his uncle, "I can't escape it…the anguish taunts me in this ravaged face I must live with."

Once again, He succumbed to tears and Vincent could do nothing but hold him. A boy became a man that night, facing the demons that haunted him every night and becoming stronger than he ever imagined he could be.

END FLASHBACK

Vincent convinced him to start therapy and these sessions were Erik's only outlet for the feelings he once again buried within his wounded heart. He could talk about anything with Dr. Wanda Gray, and she didn't pass judgment. She was an impartial ear with wise limericks and a motherly persona, and Erik enjoyed talking to her.

He was seventeen when the girls started noticing how elegantly he moved within his 6'2" inch frame. To appease the hours that Vincent was at work and calm the ache in his heart and head, Erik had joined a gym. He learned racquetball and tennis, and Jujitsu. He was tanned, toned, and slender; he had thick, wavy, black hair that he swept back casually; and despite the mutilated right side of his face; which he hid behind a white leather mask, his attractiveness was quite evident and hard to miss.

He had impeccable taste in clothing, refined taste in dining, and a deep, subtle intelligence that danced in his sea-colored eyes. He did his best at flirting, but he had no idea what he was doing. The girls responded though, and Erik eventually asked a beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed girl named Summer Evans, out on a date.

She seemed to enjoy his company and even commented on how "hot" he was. Erik never pursued anything physical, for fear of offending her…he respected her too much to overstep the boundaries.

Eventually, she started asking about the mask. Erik had come to a decision, two months into the relationship, that he would show her what he hid beneath the mask; he wanted no secrets between them. His father and mother had instilled that in him at a very early age: above all else, always be honest – with yourself first, and then with others.

They hadn't been church goers, per say, but they had strict morals which they adhered to, and they expected their boys to accept that standard with no questions asked. Erik found it amusing, the things he remembered now. The good memories and the way they had instilled their values in him were what dominated his thoughts more often than not.

However, Summer had not taken the revealing very well. She could not stop crying and refused to touch him. She had always been touching him; his hands, his knees, his uncovered, perfect cheek – she had even brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss a time or two…but now, all she could do was recoil from him.

So, Erik swore of girls and romance, knowing they would all view him the same way Summer had. He buried himself in his college plans and, thankfully, found that the people in college were a little less curious about the quiet, reclusive, masked man who always sat in the far corner of the classroom, bathed in shadow.

He found that people fascinated him, although he distanced himself from them. Due to Dr. Gray's influence and friendship, he went on to attain a Doctorate in Psychology and Sociology, as well as a Doctorate in Performing Arts and Art Appreciation. He was twenty-eight when he graduated at the top of his class in both degree programs; that had been five years ago.

Erik's father had been a highly successful cardiologist and his mother had been a published oncologist whose revolutionary studies were making major strides in the battle against many types of cancer.

They had both been amateur musicians and encouraged their boys to use music throughout their lives; no matter what they chose to do for a living. Luke had been an accomplished piano player, but had never gone much past that; choosing to get more involved in athletics. Erik expertly played piano, violin, and saxophone; and still managed to make time for athletics.

Upon their deaths, Erik became the sole beneficiary of both life insurance policies and the entire estate, valued at just over 2.3 million dollars. He could not touch the life insurance policies until he was 21; each of them was worth one million dollars. His Uncle Vincent, his father's brother, was given custody and was to manage Erik's finances until he came of age.

Erik used the genius he had inherited from both parents, to wisely invest the money and attain even greater wealth; of course, none of this mattered, he still bore the mark on the right side of his face that would keep him from love and happiness; after all, who could love a deformed, repulsive, recluse?

He soon learned to admire women from afar, never pursuing them in any way. His all-to-human sex drive was submerged within him, as he did his best to ignore it and move on. When it became too intense, he took matters into his own hands, so to speak.

After graduation, he founded a very elite school for blind students wishing to pursue careers in music, theater, or opera. He fully believed that one's eyes were not needed when painting a picture with music – one simply had to feel the masterpiece as it flowed from within.

He was CEO and president of the school, but his love was in teaching. He taught individual lessons in voice, piano, and violin to children between four and twelve years of age. His students were blind, but to salvage his reputation and for the sake of protocol, he always had another person in the room, and he stayed in the shadows.

He rarely associated with the staff and most of the decisions he had to make were done over the phone. He was a virtual prisoner within the confines of his own body; despite Vincent's efforts to bring him into the public.

His uncle had put his college degree to good use, and had purchased a waning radio station and turned it into a great success. He understood the mixed interests of his vast audience, and dedicated different times of the day to different types of music.

When he found himself with an empty time slot from 2 am to 6 am, he knew he had to get Erik involved. He had watched as Erik had grown into a magnificent man, with more intelligence and talent in his little finger than most people had in their entire bodies.

"Come on, Erik…you're are an excellent counselor, therapist, and musician. We can combine all of those talents and build a radio show around them." Vincent insisted. "Your voice is second to none, and I know it would be successful."

Erik frowned at his best friend and uncle. "What kind of radio show are you talking about?" He asked, almost regretting it.

Vincent smiled, knowing he had captured Erik's vivid imagination. "We could call it 'Music of the Night', after that wonderful song that you wrote in college – in fact, that could be the theme song!"

His face lit up that idea. Vincent thought Erik was, undeniably, the most intelligent man he had ever known; a genius…in everything he put his mind to. There was nothing that would be denied him if he would just allow the world to know him.

"People are hurting Erik…in many places…their hearts, their souls, their lives…everywhere. You are very empathetic – which, I suppose, is a good thing to be in your line of expertise; you are a licensed therapist and psychologist and possess a vast knowledge of music, its origins, and the therapeutic qualities it contains." Vincent stopped for a moment, hoping that Erik was catching the same vision he was.

"They wouldn't have to have your real name…we could give you a pseudonym – something dark and mysterious; for a few hours a week you could escape being Erik Trudeau, man extraordinaire." Vincent chuckled at that name, and looked over at Erik. He was smiling too, making Vincent feel more at ease about the whole situation. "You know it's a great idea, I even asked Karen what she thought, she agrees."

Two months later, Erik found himself behind the microphone and in front of Vincent as he did a live take for his show. The feedback was astounding. Everyone wanted to know who the man was whose voice soothed the bitter refuse of their lives and taught them about music at the same time.

Erik was an expert in every type of music; he had no qualms about discussing the latest pop rock single, country recording, or the most magnificent piece by Mozart or Beethoven. It soon became obvious to Vincent that he had a hit on his hands.

Vincent stuck to his promise and did not give out any of Erik's identity; he was very elusive about the man who had captured every woman's heart with his deep, resonating tone and sensual intelligence.

But, as people are prone to do, they created a character for him, and "The Phantom" was born. Vincent thought the name was appropriate since the definitions of "phantom" were something apparently seen, heard, or sensed, but having no physical reality, such as a ghost or an apparition; and, something elusive or delusive. Erik fit both descriptions perfectly, and Vincent knew the name was destined to stick.

Erik had not engaged in any recreational activities in so many years, Vincent began to think the man was a robot. He hoped this radio show would give Erik a little self-confidence and maybe get him to interact with other people, preferably of the female persuasion.

Vincent could not remember the last time Erik had been out with a woman after the disaster with Summer. On the rare occasions that Vincent was able to get Erik to mingle with the public, Vincent could see in his eyes the admiration Erik held for women. He would quietly watch them as they passed by him, completely missing the interested look they would give him.

Vincent had been in a fulfilling, on-going relationship for several years now. His partner in crime was a woman ten years older than he was, named Karen. She was not your typical beauty, but Vincent loved her immensely, and she made him happy.

It was a rather shocking exchange when Vincent introduced her to Erik. She was almost as tall as Vincent was, with a stocky build, and long, flowing legs and equally long brown hair. She was completely against marriage or any institutionalized union, so they resided in separate apartments but spent just about every waking moment together; as well as many of the non-waking moments.

Erik didn't approve of their arrangement, but he loved Karen just as he would an aunt; and he knew she cared about him, also.

"Are you ready for the hoards of screaming females that will undoubtedly be asking about how they can get their hands on you?" Vincent asked, as they made their way to their respective cars.

Erik scoffed at that and shook his head, thinking his uncle has lost his mind, "As long as no one asks to meet me…I'm good." Erik responded circumspectly.

He waved at Vincent as he slipped into his car and drove away. He needed to get back to his home and get some rest. Perhaps he would do some composing later when he awakened; he hadn't done that in many weeks and school was about to start.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My devious plan becomes a little clearer in this chapter. Muhahahahaha! It's brilliant! Brilliant I say – genius!

Okay, I'm done.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten-years younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 3

_Two weeks later…_

"Ms. Daae, you must have a personal invitation from a member of the Board of Directors or from a teacher before you can be considered for the scholarship program." Ms. Jennison emphasized. "Trudeau's School of the Performing Arts for the Blind only accepts the finest students with the greatest potential."

"Is there a way that I could speak with Mr. Trudeau?" Christine asked, desperation seeping from every pore in her body.

The woman gave Christine a sympathetic sweep of her eyes, "My dear, Mr. Trudeau sees no one. He gives individual vocal, piano, and violin lessons to the students – that is as much contact as he allows."

"Why?" Christine inquired, shocked that a man - who had envisioned this school and had an intricate part in its development - would be so reclusive.

"None of us have ever actually meant the man, but it is rumored that he is severely deformed – that is why he founded a school for the blind." Ms. Jennison replied.

Christine shook her head in understanding. Society was still so "dark ages" when it came to people who were different. She could imagine the ostracizing and castigation he had been through all his life; she empathized with the man, and she didn't even know him.

"I am sorry, my dear…you seem to have made the trip for no reason." Ms. Jennison stated.

Christine had searched databases, websites, newspapers, magazines…everywhere…for the names of the best schools in the United States for a child as gifted as Meckenzie, but who was also blind.

Trudeau's School of the Performing Arts for the Blind, always ended up at the top of the list; then she heard that you could get a scholarship to attend. She was so thankful to find that the school was not far, only a two-hour trip from her apartment in Connecticut.

Now, it seemed that the trip had been for nothing. "Thank you, Ms. Jennison, for seeing me." Christine stated as she stood to leave.

"You're welcome, dear."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine normally did not get involved in sitcoms on television, reruns, reality shows…none of those – and she never listened to radio talk shows and such, not until "Music of the Night" entered her life.

The devastation of her meeting at Trudeau's School was eating at her and she felt a new bout of depression sinking into her bones. She felt much older than her 27 years; she hadn't been on a date in months – she wasn't even sure she wanted a man in her life again.

Her last attempt at dating had ended badly. Dylan had been a nice looking, outwardly kind, man with good morals and a nice smile. Christine had enjoyed his company very much.

Everything seemed to be going great…until he found out about Meckenzie. He adamantly refused to take her anywhere, did not want to meet her, but still wanted Christine to continue seeing him – he even started pressuring her for sex.

For Christine, sex was out of the question. She refused to degrade her morals just because some guy thought sex was the only way to show love; she refused. Dylan didn't take it well.

He was becoming increasingly agitated and borderline violent. She was not going to get into an abusive relationship, so she broke it off; besides, any man she got serious about was going to love Meckenzie as if she were his own flesh and blood.

Before Dylan, there had been a few dates, but nothing notable. Her relationship with Dylan had ended over a year ago; she missed being in the company of a man, but she was not willing to settle. She had old fashion morals ingrained into her because of her father, and she respected herself enough not to move her boundaries.

So tonight, she found herself on the phone calling the only man in her life right now…

OOOOOOOOOO

"_We go now, to a caller from Connecticut...Christine, are you there?"_

"Yes."

"_You are on the air with 'The Phantom'…I'm listening…"_

"Your voice has been one of the few high points in my life these past few months; I just wanted to let you know that."

Christine could not believe that she was actually talking to this man. Just the sound of his voice soothed her aching conscience and made her lack of success with Meckenzie's schooling seem a little less painful.

"_That is appreciated, but I hear a great deal of pain in your voice…perhaps you have something you need to share…"_

He heard quiet sniffles on the line and knew this woman was desperately trying to contain her emotions. He also could sense the deep need she had to talk to someone.

"_Christine, let me listen to your need and if that is all that I can do, then that is all I will do…but if there is any way that I can ease your pain, I would be grateful for the opportunity to try…"_

Her gentle, melodious voice seeped over the radio waves as she started her story, "My daughter, Meckenzie, is the most gifted musician I have ever seen…for her age. She has perfect pitch and can perfectly recite a melody from the radio onto the piano – and never miss a note."

"_How old is your daughter?" The heavenly voice asked._

"She's five."

Erik was surprised by her age; to be so young and have such an incredible gift. He was certain her gifts were intrinsic.

"She was born blind and all attempts at restoring her eyesight have failed…there will be no more attempts."

Erik heard her sniffling again, and knew she was wiping away the tears, "I have lost almost everything I owned trying to regain Meckenzie's eyesight; only to be told that there was a less than 20 percent chance that the procedure would work."

Christine tried to compose herself, but the years of pent-up tears just seemed to flow from her like a river. She had not allowed the therapeutic luxury of tears to cleanse her pain – she needed to stay strong for Meckenzie.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could get through this without embarrassing myself, but that is obviously not going to happen."

"_Don't apologize, child, simply allow me to listen to what it is that bothers you." He enticed with a lulling, seductive tone._

In truth, Erik enjoyed the sound of her voice. She had a calm assurance in her tone, confidence which spoke of training and practice. He felt a funny twist in the pit of stomach…a feeling he had only had one other time in his life with another woman…it had ended badly.

"For months, now, all I have wanted was to get my daughter into the best school for children who advanced in music, perhaps one that even catered to the blind."

She paused for a moment, once again perplexed that she was baring her soul to this complete stranger; but over the last few nights, he had become her closest friend.

"There was only one school that kept coming up every time I searched the internet or talked to people, Trudeau's School of the Performing Arts for the Blind. I tried to get her accepted…but I do not know anyone from the board or a teacher…" her voice was distant and soft, letting Erik know that she distraught with emotions, again. "…my daughter is doomed to waste her gift because I have made some stupid and selfish decisions that have affected her."

Erik found himself entranced by her story. This mother blamed herself for her daughter not having the opportunity to develop her gift. She wanted what every good mother wants – the best for her child.

He sent them to a commercial break and could not believe the next words that came out of his mouth.

"_I happen to know the founder of the school, Christine…I will speak to him and set up an appointment for you.."_

"You know Mr. Trudeau?" Christine surmised with shock in her voice, "Personally?"

A soft, masculine chuckle came sensually across the phone line; he had no idea how many female hearts melted at the sound.

"_Yes, I know him quite well." He responded with a chuckle. "Leave me your name and address and I will have someone contact you as soon as I work something out."_

Christine hesitated, "I don't give out my name and address, not even over the phone…could we meet somewhere and I'll give it to you then?"

Erik balked – his nightmare was coming true. For his part, Vincent had a strange look on his face, too. Neither one of them knew what to do.

"_You want to meet me…in person?"_

Erik realized how ridiculous that sounded, but his genius brain was turning to a pile of malleable goop right now.

"_I'm not so sure that is a smart idea." He voiced to Christine._

"Please, I want to meet you so much; your voice has sustained me over these past few weeks."

Erik's mind was working frantically, trying to come up with a solution. He laid his eyes on Vincent and immediately knew what he had to do.

His brain kicked back into gear and a beautiful, rare smile graced his face, _"You're in Connecticut, correct?"_

"Yes, just outside of Hartford."

"_I'll meet you on the corner of Carrington Ave. and Third Street, there is an Irish Pub there that I enjoy very much – how about 5:00 tomorrow afternoon?"_

Christine was ecstatic, the man new Hartford! She didn't know why she had butterflies in her tummy, she didn't even care what he looked like, his voice was enough to spark her interest.

"That sounds great…how will I know how to find you, what do you look like?" She asked.

If possible, his smile grew broader as he stared at Vincent, _"I'm 6'1"; I have dark brown, slightly graying, medium-cut hair; I have blue/green eyes, and an athletic build…mid-forties – I'm hard to miss."_

Erik smirked as Vincent realized he had described him. He immediately started shaking his head in denial…he was not going to do this. Erik glared at him, indicating that he was indeed going to do this.

"Great, I'll find you." She said with a smile in her voice.

The phone line went silent after Christine had hung up, leaving Erik staring into the phone until Vincent's voice broke the spell.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed. "You gave her my description."

"Wow… it's hard to get anything past you." Erik uttered with a slight smirk.

"Erik…" There was a controlled fear in the tone Vince was using.

"Look, Uncle Vince…this entire ordeal is your fault. I warned you that this would happen. You insisted that no one would want to meet me…" He watched as Vincent lowered his eyes, knowing that what he said was true, "…and see what has happened?" Erik could feel the anger rising…he just wanted to avoid the whole encounter.

"But why don't you just meet with her and get this all cleared up?" The older man suggested, hoping Erik would set the record straight.

"No, absolutely not." Erik stressed. "The poor girl has been through enough, she doesn't need some hideous masked stranger frightening her into hysterics in the middle of a pub in Hartford."

Vincent could not believe the self-loathing he still heard in Erik's tone. He had hoped they had gotten past this point, but Erik seemed hard pressed to change his opinion of himself.

"You caused this, Uncle…you fix it."

Vincent watched him walk off and get into his car. He now had to drive to Hartford tomorrow and meet this young woman. He had to make her believe he was the man with the voice that could melt stone…

'No problem.' Vincent whispered to himself as he felt the panic rise in his chest.

Vincent felt as though he was going to be sick; and he still had to tell Karen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this is a little late, I have company. So, without further delay, I give you chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten-years younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 4

"You have to do what?" Karen asked with a pensive look on her otherwise calm features.

"I told him I couldn't do it, but you know Erik…he won't meet the girl, for reasons we are both aware of, so he gave her my description." Vincent was rather stupefied at the mess he seemed to find himself in.

Karen stared for a few minutes and then broke out in a full laugh. She was in the kitchen of her apartment, cooking dinner for them. She had invited Erik, as she always did, but he had declined…something he was doing less of these days.

"That is really quite ingenious…he is going to make you pay for that radio show – one way or the other." Karen choked through her laughter.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing." Vincent murmured, but could not help the smile that crept over his mouth.

"Oh, stop sulking." Karen teased.

"How is he ever going to find love, if he never allows anyone to meet him, let alone know him?" Vincent asked, looking Karen in the eye as she stopped laughing and understood the concern he had for his nephew.

His question was one that had plagued Karen for years. She had thought Erik to be one of the most attractive young men she had ever met when Vincent introduced him to her over eight years ago.

She had noticed the mask, but Vincent had explained the circumstances surrounding it, and she found it only added to his masculine beauty; it gave him an aura of mystery – and what woman doesn't love a little mystery in her man.

She, too, wanted Erik to find a woman who would give him the love he so longed for. She watched as the bitterness he felt after the loss of his parents and brother ate away at him; turning him from a reclusive, awkward adolescent to a belligerent, hostile young adult.

She had been there to help Vincent coax him out of that self-destructive stage and into a quiet resentfulness, which he turned on his own person, rather than anyone else. He never allowed her to wrap him in her arms as she longed to do, being unable to have children. Erik was like a son to her and she loved him deeply.

"You have to let these things happen naturally, my love…you know this." She stated to Vincent.

"I just want him to be happy…and right now, he's not; he never really has been." Vince shook his head, deep in thought.

"I know." Karen responded. "What are you supposed to get from this girl you are meeting tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject.

Vincent smiled, knowing she had rerouted the line of the conversation to save him the heartache, "Her name and address so 'The Phantom' can contact 'Erik Trudeau', the owner and CEO of Trudeau's School of the Performing Arts for the Blind – who just happens to the same person as the 'The Phantom'." Vincent stated, emphatically.

Karen furrowed her brow, knowing it was a dangerous game that Erik was playing. "What's worse, is that she seems to be entranced by Erik's voice – almost to the point of being in love with him…how is my voice ever going to compare to his?" Vincent stressed.

Karen hadn't even considered that possibility. He was right; Vincent did not possess the sensual, mesmerizing abilities that Erik did. All ERik had to do was speak, and women were entranced – of course, he had no idea of this power, he was under the impression he was completely repulsive to the opposite sex.

She watched as the proverbial light bulb came on over Vince's head. His mouth slowly curved into an impish grin, "I know what I can do, I'll just tell her that there are devices used to enhance my voice and bring out the quality that is desired; hopefully, she will be disappointed and move on." Vince pointed out, "If not..." his voice faded off, "…I don't even want to think about it…"

Karen shook her head at him. "You are both asking for the wrath of a woman to come down on you should she discover this little scheme – at best, she may slap both of you." Karen pointed out.

Later, Karen was lounging on the sofa and her look was melancholy and thoughtful, "Vince, why do you stay with me?" She suddenly asked, "I mean…I can't give you children, I'm not beautiful like other women my age…and speaking of age, I'm quite a bit older than you."

Vincent walked over to her, sat down beside her, and pulled her into his embrace, "Now, I want you to listen closely, woman…" he teased her with the endearment, it was the name he always gave her when he was being stern. "…there is no other woman on this earth who makes me feel the way you do…I love who I am when I am with you, and that is because I love you." He tweaked her nose and watched her smile up at him, "I don't need children…I am still counting on Erik to come through in that area." He chaffed, "He can carry on the family name."

Karen shed rare tears at the assurance he had just given her, 'I may just have to break down and marry his man.' She thought, and those were her thoughts as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vincent really didn't care for the deception that was involved in this little plan of Erik's. He hated telling the young woman that he was "The Phantom" she had grown so close to over the past few weeks – especially since Erik deserved the recognition and the appreciation.

Traffic wasn't too bad for a Sunday. He made it to Hartford in a decent amount of time, found the Pub that Erik had mentioned, and went inside; waiting for the young woman to find him.

Irish music was playing over the speakers and Vincent discovered that he liked the lilting sound of the mountain music; it worked to relax his timorous nerves.

Christine looked around her quaint surroundings, hoping to catch a quick glimpse of the man she had been longing to meet. It didn't really matter what he looked like, she just longed to hear that voice.

She walked around the front room, and then turned the corner toward the rear dining room. He had his head down and was looking at the menu; he was not aware of her presence. She took Meckenzie's hand and headed toward the man with medium-cut, dark-brown, peppered with gray, hair. From the back, he had broad shoulders and was dressed very well.

As she approached the table and went around to the other side, his head lifted and she saw a classically handsome, barely aging face with astute, blue eyes and a full mouth. His dark hair was graying on the sides and at the temples, but she thought it only made him look wiser.

He stood as she approached, held out his hand and she placed her dainty one in it. He shook her hand vigorously, but gently, and then indicated for her and Meckenzie to sit down.

"Thank you for meeting with me, I don't like to give personal information out over the phone – not since my divorce." Christine offered, wondering why she had a disconcerted feeling in her stomach.

"It is no problem, child…I will do what I can to help you." Vincent said, trying to match Erik's sensual, lulling tone…but failing miserably.

Christine had waited so long to hear that voice, and found that she was slightly disappointed. She could not believe the lack of sensuality it possessed when he was not on the radio.

"You're voice doesn't sound anything like it does on the radio." She finally stated, not wanting to offend him; after all, he was going to help get Meckenzie into the school.

"I get that a lot." He said, hoping she would drop the subject – and it appeared, that she did.

Unfortunately, she scanned his face and he found that he could not look her directly in the eyes; he knew she was suspicious.

Christine wanted to ask more, but felt that she would be intruding into an area of discussion that he had no desire to enter. They ordered their meal and ate quietly, both of them deep in their thoughts.

She could not help but be disappointed at the loss of the voice she had so longed to hear. He had explained about the devices used to enhance voice and change pitch and tone; but for some reason, she wasn't convinced; what could he be hiding; and why?

He was a really nice man, and Christine started chastising herself on her shallowness. It was akin to having a singer you really enjoy listening to, but when you find out what they look like, you sort of lose interest; not that he wasn't nice looking, she had just expected to feel more – that was all.

"Here is my name and address; I hope you can convince Mr. Trudeau to accept my daughter into his school; I will forever be in your debt." The young lady recited, "I will move to Boston if she is accepted – it won't be a problem."

Vincent nodded his head, trying to avoid speaking to her. He looked over at the little girl and was amazed at how much she resembled her mother. The father must have had the weaker genes, for this little girl was the spitting image of her mother.

"Someone will be in contact with you, Ms. Daae…and please, stop fretting about your daughter; I see no reason why she will not be accepted into the school."

Christine smiled through the tears she felt threatening at the corner of her eyes, "I'm sorry if I have seemed a bit put off, you are just not what I expected." She smiled, "But I want to thank you for anything you can do."

It was really quite strange, on the radio, he elicited strong sexual feelings from her with his voice – but in person, he was more of a fatherly figure. She dropped a chaste kiss upon his cheek, took Meckenzie's hand and headed out the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

This is my apology for posting so late on the last chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten-years younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 5

"Don't ever make me do that again." Vincent instructed as he sat down across from Erik in the dining room of Karen's apartment.

Erik chuckled modestly, knowing that his uncle was distraught over the whole thing. "Oh, come now…you survived." He jested.

"Erik, that young lady wanted you – not me…she was highly disappointed in my voice and my appearance; I think she expected someone much younger." Vincent suggested.

"That may be so, but it's better to be disappointed in a voice or someone's age, rather than being frightened by a ghoul when you're expecting a man." Erik responded.

Karen glared at him and raised her brow, "Erik, there will be none of that here – you are not going to set there and openly berate yourself as long as there is breath in my body."

Erik dropped his eyes and piddled with the food in front of him. His appetite was pathetic, he knew that; but food really had no appeal to him, and for some reason, he ate to keep from starving to death.

"And there will be no thinking those things, either." Karen chastised, knowing his thoughts were as derogatory as his words. "You need to realize your own worth, Erik – you are a magnificent young man with a wonderful future ahead of you…you're educated, articulate, artistic, generous, gorgeous – and there are many women out there who know this."

Erik shook his head, without realizing he was doing so; Karen had a way of making him feel as though he was ten years old again and she was his favorite aunt, scolding him for smoking behind the barn.

"Really?" Erik responded; his voice held doubt and bitterness – much more than he intended it to. "Where are these women, Karen?" He challenged. "They sure aren't beating the door down to find me."

Karen smiled humorlessly, letting Erik know what she thought of his self-loathing, "That's because you put them off Erik…you ignore their flirting and scoff at their smiles – how do you expect them respond to that?"

Erik glared at her, his sea-green eyes afire with an inner torment, "I'd only disappoint them."

Karen fought back the tears, knowing he was weary of the subject. She would continue to stress his attractiveness to him, no matter how long it took.

She mumbled quietly, just enough for him to hear, "The only person you disappoint, is you."

Vincent sat quietly as he watched his nephew once again fight his demons. Every so often, his self-loathing seemed to reach a peak, and then it buried itself again. He had no idea what caused the fluctuations.

"She was beautiful; Erik…just like you pictured her to be." Vince finally stated, knowing Erik needed to hear what she looked like. "Long, thick, waves of golden blond hair; the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen – they were violet – I've never seen violet eyes on anyone."

Vince happened to glance at Karen and saw her regarding him with fiery eyes; a warning dancing in their chocolate depths.

"She had her daughter with her. Little Meckenzie is a miniature version of her mother; in every way." Vince added with a smile on his face…he loved it when Karen was jealous.

"I really don't need to know any of this." Erik emphasized, hoping Vince would stop his description of the woman.

"Yes, you do." Vince added.

Erik jerked his eyes toward his uncle and stared at him with cold determination. He didn't know why he wasted his energy doing it, Vincent was not effected by it in the slightest.

"Where is the father?" Erik finally inquired.

"She mentioned a divorce – a very bitter one, I might add." Vince reported.

Erik just nodded his head. All around him, people were marrying and divorcing – enjoying relationships with one another – and he stood aloof, as though in another dimension, and observed them….alone.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, and then Erik obtained the name and address from Vincent. He looked at the handwriting and noticed she wrote elegantly and legibly; two things he admired.

He drove over to the school, and spent the rest of the night perusing the paperwork Christine had left with Ms. Jennison when she had visited the school.

She truly was a child protégée, as he was at her age. He would enjoy teaching this young girl to become all that she could – and even more.

He finished his appraisal; and placed the paperwork, complete with the acceptance letter from the CEO and President of the school, Erik Trudeau, on Ms. Jennison's desk. It would be the first thing she would see on Monday when she came to work.

He left instructions for her to call Ms. Daae and let her know that her daughter's tuition, fees, and matriculation costs were covered and Meckenzie could start when classes began next week.

That done, he sat about composing another masterpiece for his students to perform.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had done it. He had done exactly what he said he would do and had gotten Meckenzie into the school. Christine could not stop rejoicing.

She immediately started packing what few belongings they possessed and in just two short days, she was on her way to Boston.

The first thing she was going to do was find "The Phantom", take him to dinner, and thank him for all that he had done for them.

She supposed she would have to call him on the air again, for she knew nothing about him, including his identity; she just knew that she needed to thank him in person.

Meckenzie was so happy. Christine could not remember seeing her daughter this excited about anything. She was going to be able to pursue her young dreams. Even if she never went into music as her career, Christine knew it had been worth it just to see her happy.

They were sitting in their newly acquired apartment on Dublin Street in Boston, eating Chinese take-out and laughing at the silly antics of some sitcom on the small television they were able to maintain.

Meckenzie may have been unable to see the actual picture on the screen; but most of the time, the picture in her head was far more amusing than what was showing on the television. Christine loved to listen to her describe the events as they transpired.

Tomorrow, Christine would go in search of a job. Their needs were simple and she knew she was a skilled receptionist, so she shouldn't have any problem. She only prayed that she would like her boss, whoever he/she was.

"Thank you, Mommy." Meckenzie suddenly chirped.

Christine looked at the animated features of her daughter, "For what?"

"For doing whatever you had to do to get me into this school." She replied.

Meckenzie walked over to Christine, her unseeing but beautiful violet eyes never leaving the area where she knew her mother to be. She wrapped her slender, little-girl, arms around her mother's neck and squeezed gently.

"I love you, Mommy."

Christine felt the tears pour down her face as she held her daughter close. She thanked the Lord above for placing "The Phantom" on the radio at the exact time when she needed him the most, and then allowing him to be willing to help her.

"I love you too, sweetie." Christine replied. "What do ya say we invite "The Phantom" over for dinner one night, and thank him for going out of his way to help us?"

Meckenzie smiled brightly and clapped her hands, in a rare showing of her age. "That would be wonderful…he seemed so nice…was he handsome, Mommy?"

Christine chuckled, picturing the older man's handsome features, "Yes, he was…but he struck me as more of a fatherly figure than a romantic interest…you little matchmaker." Christine teased.

"Just asking." Meckenzie replied, with a sheepish grin.

Ever since her last relationship had ended so badly, Christine had not allowed any men into her life…she would watch the handsome actors on the screen and talk to Meckenzie about the type of man she dreamed about, but she never actively pursued anyone.

"Maybe he has a son just waiting around for you." Meckenzie chaffed, hearing her mother's gentle laugh.

"Kenzie, you are too young to be thinking about fixing your mother up with anyone…" Christine reached over and pulled her daughter into her lap, tickling her profusely. "…besides, men have proven to be more trouble than they are worth."

Through her giggles and defensive tickles, Meckenzie managed to voice her next retort, "You say that now, you just wait."

After another round of tickling, they decided to have some ice cream; they giggled like school-girls and finally fell into Christine's big bed and slept soundly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter sure went down on reviews, very discouraging. Anyway, here is chapter 6.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten-years younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 6

"_You're on the air with 'The Phantom', I'm listening…"_

After spending all day looking for a job, and knowing that she had a good chance at two of them, hearing his reassuring voice was a Godsend.

"Hello again, it's me…Christine." She stated nervously.

His voice, even if it was enhanced, held the strangest power over her. Strangely, the man she had meant did not match the picture his voice created in her head…for now she went with the fantasy.

Erik gulped visibly, knowing her voice instantly. He smiled, hearing the nervous twitter in her tone. His stomach lurched at the thought of her, and he was trying bravely to calm his own jittery nerves.

"_Hello again, to you." _He responded

"I just had to thank you for all that you did for my daughter…you didn't have to do that, and yet you did." Christine stopped before she became a blubbering idiot.

"_You're welcome; it was the least I could do." _He stated_. "It is my job to find what is hurting others and try and ease their pain or meet their needs."_

That feeling was back, the feeling that all was not as it appeared. Christine had no idea why these feelings were plaguing her, especially when concerning this man. The speech patterns and fluctuations were not even similar to the man she had meant at the Pub. There was something very strange going on.

"I know, but you didn't have to go the extra mile for us." She breathed. "Could I talk to you off the air…for a few minutes?"

"_We will back in a few minutes, following these messages."_

"_What troubles you?"_ He asked, after the airwaves were silent.

"Nothing troubles me; I want to invite you to my place for a 'thank you' meal." She asked, coyly.

Erik felt another wave of panic enter his chest. _"That is not a good idea, Christine." _

Christine was lost in the sound of her name coming from his lips; but she'd had a feeling he was going to say that, he was politely telling her he could not mingle business with pleasure.

"It's just a dinner, that's all…I have to thank you somehow." She pleaded.

"_Your words are enough thanks for me…and knowing that your daughter will be able to express her minds eye through her music."_

"Please let me do something for you." She stated.

Erik looked at Vincent with a pleading look on his face. Vincent had a feeling he was going to have to play his "role" again, whether he wanted to, or not.

"_I'll agree to you fixing me a meal, only if I can bring my girlfriend." _Erik finally responded, not wanting to cause trouble with Karen.

Christine was taken aback by that…of course, why wouldn't an attractive, older man, have a girlfriend?"

"That would be fine…uhmmm, let me give you my address. How is Friday night?"

Erik wrote down her address, noting that it was in a nice, HUD neighborhood.

"_That will be fine…I'll see you on Friday night, about seven o'clock?"_

"That will be great, and ignore my mess…I am just moving in."

The conversation ended, but Erik was still suffering the side effects of her voice.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Vincent asked, knowing the answer before he spoke.

Erik just scowled at him. This problem was obviously not going to go away easily or quickly.

"What do you suggest I do, Uncle?" Erik spewed.

"Just face her, Erik…you need to be honest with her and let her know that it is you that she needs to be thanking and cooking dinner for, not me." Vincent shot back.

Erik continued to stare daggers at him once the "on air" sign lit up again. He finished the show and didn't say a word to Vincent as he closed up shop and went home.

Vincent just stood there, looking at his troubled nephew as he pulled out of the parking area.

'He should be on top of the world with his wealth, his health, his genius mind, and his good looks – despite the mask.' Vincent thought as Erik's car disappeared around the street corner. 'If only I could make him see it.'

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik was still seething as he parked his BMW in his garage, locked the doors, and headed inside.

'Why does he always insist on making me feel like an imbecile?' Erik thought. 'He knows I can't just waltz into a woman's life and act like I'm God's gift to her.'

Indigo, Erik's blue Persian feline, watched him with brilliant blue eyes. She had been with him for five years and she knew his moods. As he paced, her head followed him and Erik could have sworn she had a smug smirk on her face.

Erik paced his office like a caged panther, trying to calm his frenzied nerves. The fact that this woman kept popping up unexpectedly, bothered him. Why did she insist on burrowing her way into his life?

He didn't need this. Women were a taboo for him; he admired them, appreciated their beauty and intelligence, but he would never make the mistake of getting involved again; his heart just couldn't take it.

He had loved Summer; loved her with everything he had. He respected her and never moved past heated kisses. They never French kissed, just kissed. His body had demanded more, but he held off, knowing she was a virgin, as was he.

Now, here he was – a thirty-three-year old man – too old for giggly school girls; too old for college party girls…just, too old.

He certainly didn't need his uncle playing matchmaker with a woman whose recent life had been filled with one tragic episode after another; he was just not worth it.

As Erik calmed down, he realized his uncle meant well. He only had Erik's best interest at heart, and Erik knew that. He picked up the phone and dialed his uncle's number.

"Hey."

"_Hey, you doing better?"_

"I know you mean well, Uncle Vince, but you know these things never end well with me."

"_I love you, Erik…and I don't want to see you spend the rest of your life without the love of a good woman."_

"I loved a good woman…that's not the problem," his voice teetered off, pausing for just a moment, "she just didn't love me."

"_Than she wasn't a good woman." _Vincent pointed out.

Erik contemplated that thought for a moment. Summer had been everything he wanted in a woman; but in the end, she just couldn't bear the sight of him.

"Thanks, Uncle Vince…I know you mean well…I apologize for my anger."

"_She's out there Erik, I know she is." _ Vincent promised.

"Well, if she is…she is going to have to find me." Erik stressed, suddenly feeling very tired. "Good night, Uncle Vince…tell Karen I say good night."

Vincent hung up the phone and smiled. He had a feeling, deep down inside, that Christine Daae was going to be a hard "problem" to get rid of. She was determined to make Erik a part of her life…she just didn't know it.

Karen noticed the glint in his eyes and smirk on his face, "What was that all about?"

"Erik is going through another self-hatred party." Vince sighed.

Karen smiled sadly, knowing Erik was a formidable force when he wanted to be. "So, now we have to go have dinner with this girl, pretend that you're 'The Phantom', and not mention Erik – that should turn out to be an interesting evening."

Vince lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling the dread entering his bones, and the dinner was two nights away.

"Yes, a very interesting evening, indeed." He agreed with mock enthusiasm.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I have many reviews on the last chapter – thank you. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 7

Thursday turned out to be a very hectic but rewarding day for Christine. She had gone to the school where Meckenzie would be attending and asked if there were any positions available, she thought it would be great to work there and be around Meckenzie as much as possible.

At first, Mr. Lynch, the man in charge of hiring, was quite adamant about there being no positions available. He scrutinized Christine's resume very carefully. He seemed impressed, but not willing to make an offer.

It was not until Ms. Jennison walked in and spoke something to him in a whisper that he seemed to look at Christine in a different light.

"So, your daughter received a personal invitation from Mr. Trudeau? I have been here since the school opened its doors; that has never happened." He stated with admiration in his voice and eyes.

He once again picked up her resume and scanned it. When he looked back at Christine, he was smiling in a reserved, respectful manner, and his eyes had softened.

"Actually, we are short an admissions supervisor – since Miss Madge had to quit because of her health." He was talking into her resume again, but his eyes kept resting on her.

'She certainly does not fit the description Mr. Trudeau laid out for his female employees.' Mr. Lynch thought, 'But he did personally invite her daughter to the school, so he must know her.'

Christine almost leapt out of her skin. Surely, he wasn't considering her for a supervisor's position. She had no experience as a supervisor.

But, that was precisely what he did. He showed Christine the job description, went over the hours with her, and even showed her the office she would occupy. She filled out paperwork, provided identification and credentials, and did a typing test.

"What do you think, Ms. Daae, would you like to work here?" He asked.

Christine could hardly form words, so she just shook her head. She knew she could do the job and she would enjoy it.

"The pay starts at $40,000 a year, but there are annual increases and bonuses; Mr. Trudeau believes in paying his employees well and providing them with bonuses three times a year." Mr. Lynch quoted, with pride. He stood up, held out his hand, and shook Christine's hand firmly, "Pending your background check and drug test, welcome to the family, Ms. Daae, you start on Monday."

He handed her the papers for her drug test, gave her directions to the clinic administering it, and showed her to the door. She shook his hand again, and thanked him for the opportunity.

Christine retrieved Meckenzie from the learning library, where all the books were in Braille. She was actually carrying on a conversation with the other children; just as though she had always attended here. It made Christine push back tears of joy.

On the way to the clinic, Christine's thoughts were full of thanks to God for the new job she had obtained; the pay was $15,000 more per year than she had ever hoped to make and she would be working where Meckenzie attended school. Could it get any better?

She had finally gotten her spirituality where it belonged. Her parents had raised her correctly; she just had to find it for herself. Her church family had become very important to her over the past several weeks. They had prayed for her job situation and the situation with Meckenzie; prayer was her main defense against a world that pressed her on all sides.

That evening, she frantically fixed a pot roast, roasted potatoes and carrots, dinner rolls, a tossed salad with Ranch dressing, and chocolate cake for dessert. Thankfully, she had remembered to put the pot roast in the crock-pot before she had left, and it was almost done when she got home.

Her table was set and Meckenzie was playing softly on the piano when the doorbell rang.

"Hi there…." Christine realized she had no idea what his name was.

He laughed, knowing her predicament, "Vince, my name is Vince…Trent." He put his hand in the small of Karen's back, "This is Karen Usher, my life partner."

Christine smiled brightly, "Hi, it's so good to meet you…please come in."

Christine knew what "life partner" meant; they had chosen to commit to each other without the security of marriage. Christine's upbringing did not allow her to approve of it, but it did not change who they were to her. She immediately liked Karen and felt a kindred spirit in her.

They entered the spacious apartment, noticing how clean and tidy it was. "This is a nice place, Christine; thank you for having us." Karen stated.

Christine came up to the older woman with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, if I had known he was with someone, I would not have been so forward."

Christine first impression of Karen was one of inner strength and beauty. She was a full-figured woman with a rounded, but attractive face and grey/blue eyes. She had long, brown hair with red highlights and a kind, giving smile that put Christine at ease.

Karen was not the sort of woman with whom Christine would have pictured Vince. He was a classically handsome man in his mid-forties – he could have had his pick of young, beautiful women – but he loved Karen deeply and she loved him, as was evidenced by the looks they shared; what a strange, but oddly, perfect couple they made.

Karen chuckled, "It's fine, dear…he's probably flattered."

Meckenzie came into the room, and immediately Karen rushed to her side. "Oh! What a perfect little angel you are!"

"Hello, I'm Meckenzie Rae Daae; it is a pleasure to meet you." The perfect little voice sang.

Karen could not get over how beautiful the child was, she did look just like her mother in miniature.

"Hi Meckenzie, I'm Karen, and I am so pleased to meet you."

Meckenzie curtsied and made her way to the kitchen to help her mother. Karen followed, amazed at how well she made her way around. If Karen hadn't known she was blind, she would have never guessed; the child never faltered with her steps.

After dinner, Christine and Karen cleaned up the dishes while Vince listened to Meckenzie play the piano and sing.

"She is a treasure, Christine…you are blessed." Karen murmured with tears in her eyes. "I was never able to have children."

Christine really liked this woman, she was gentle of spirit and kind, and she was no nonsense and easy to talk to.

"Why?" Christine asked, hoping it did not offend her.

"A riding accident when I was a teenager, the horse's hoof came down right on my womb; crushing it beyond repair…they had to do a complete hysterectomy immediately, I was only fourteen."

Christine felt the tears sting her own eyes, and gave into the urge to pull the older woman into her embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She consoled.

Karen pulled back from the embrace and smiled, "It's okay, love…I have adjusted. Now I get to admire beautiful children that others have been blessed with…your daughter is truly an angel."

Christine thanked her and they sat down at the table and continued to talk.

"I could see by the look on your face, that you find my arrangement with Vince to be a strange and sinful one." Karen remarked. "I understand your beliefs…I was raised in much the same manner.

"But life has a way of throwing us for a loop and all our good intentions get tossed to the wayside." She didn't look at Christine, she spoke to her folded hands.

"I have my reasons for not marrying Vince." Karen confessed. "I don't feel right tying him down to a woman who can never give him children…he's ten years younger than I am, attractive…he could be with any woman he wanted."

Karen paused and looked over at Vince as he sat beside Meckenzie on the piano bench. "He loves children…and for some bizarre reason, he loves me."

Christine smiled as she realized Meckenzie was enjoying the attention of a man; she had never been around a man who enjoyed her company before.

"If that were the only thing he wanted in his life, I am sure he would have left you long ago, Karen." Christine observed. "He finds in you something else that means entirely more to him than having children of his own."

Karen smiled warmly at that observation and nodded, "Yes, I have come to that conclusion, also." She murmured. "I understand that you heard 'that voice' over the radio and just had to meet the owner of it."

Christine blushed, knowing Karen probably thought she was honing in on her man, "Yes, that is true…it was so sensual and riveting." Christine confessed. "But Vince…" she chuckled slightly and smiled, "…Vince is more of a father figure than anything. I am really going to have to fight the feelings I get when I hear him on the radio."

"Just remember, dear…things are not always as they seem." Karen advised, with a strange glimmer in her eyes. "How about you, what are you looking for in the man that will sweep you off your feet?"

Christine furrowed her brow and gave Karen a strange look. She finally shrugged her shoulders and relaxed.

"I am not sure love is meant for me." She admitted. "I married my ex when I was nineteen, he was eight years older than me, rich, well-known in the music industry – he was perfect for an up and coming opera star.

"For two years, our lives were perfect…he doted on me, managed my career, coached my vocals…but then he started having an affair; and than 'an affair' turned into several affairs.

"After Meckenzie was born, he grew more distant and could not handle that she wasn't 'perfect'. He refused to touch her or play with her…he finally just ended it."

Karen was shocked that a man with such a beautiful wife and daughter would throw it all away.

"After the divorce, he black listed me on every stage in the United States and from every worthy vocal coach…he ruined my career.

"Meckenzie had multiple surgeries which eventually ate up my savings and I had to rely on my skills as a receptionist to provide for us…it's been tough.

"But through it all, I have been blessed…the past few weeks have been full of wonder and answered prayers." Christine breathed, "I feel that this is just the beginning.

"All I ever wanted was for Meckenzie to have a chance to grow and succeed in the area's she excelled at…piano and vocals….but I also knew that I could not afford to send her to a private school which catered to the blind."

Karen reached over and took her hand, "That's where Vince came in, isn't it?"

Christine shook her head and smiled at this matronly woman. "He literally saved my life and that of my daughter...he was a gift from God."

Karen smiled and chuckled, "Believe me, child, he didn't do it alone; in fact, he was a little reluctant…and you will find out why in time."

Christine was baffled, but didn't question what she had said.

"Since Raoul left and we divorced, I have had three disastrous relationships. All three of them only had sex on the brain; but the third one couldn't stand my daughter." She shook her head and scoffed.

Christine leaned in and whispered so that Vince and Meckenzie could not hear her, "Why do men always think with the wrong head?"

They both giggled at that thought, knowing there was no definitive answer to that question.

"Not all of them are like that, my dear." Karen assured her.

"All the ones I attract are." Christine commented.

"Well then, you haven't met the right man." Karen stated.

Christine realized she had never answered Karen's earlier question.

"You asked me what kind of man would sweep me off my feet…" She whispered, "I want a man who makes my blood race through my veins with just a glimpse of his eyes, I want a man who's intelligent and witty; I want a man who loves so deeply, it hurts." She looked at Karen and winked, "I want a man with a little bit of mystery and darkness…a bit of a bad boy."

Karen understood that, most women wanted a man with a roguish side, "What about looks…how should he look?" Karen asked.

"Looks aren't a top priority, but if he is handsome and well-built, plus has all those other attributes…I'll never let him out of my sight." Christine said with a devilish grin.

Karen smiled at Christine and knew she had to shine a little light on the events that were transpiring around her; as a woman, she needed to give Christine some advantage.

"My dear, I want you to know that there is another force behind the events in you life." Karen began, "Vince is not the voice behind the 'The Phantom'…I will not give _him_ up…yet…I have a feeling you will figure it out on your own."

Christine's face was one of surprise and intrigue. If Vince was not the owner of that voice – then who was?

"Thank you, Karen…is the voice enhanced, as I was told it was?" Christine inquired.

Karen shook her head no, but refused to elaborate any further. "I must remain loyal to Vince and to the wishes of the other man involved, but I had to let you know that much."

Christine smiled in understanding. They got up from the table and moved toward the man and little girl. It was time to leave.

"By the way, I start my new job on Monday." Christine announced as she walked them to the door.

"Really?" Vince asked. "Where?"

"Trudeau's School of the Performing Arts." Christine said, proudly. "I'm to be the new Admissions Supervisor."

Vince felt his chest constrict and breathing was becoming difficult. Karen knew his problem and quickly ushered him away, thanking Christine for the meal and the conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they left, Christine put Meckenzie to bed and watched a movie. She would have loved to have someone to share the movie with, but being alone was where she was…for now.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

For you; my loyal readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnon (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 8

"How am I going to tell him?" Vince mused.

"You don't need to tell him anything, he'll figure it out on his own…in due time." Karen answered.

When the school had first opened, Vince knew that Erik and intentionally hired women who were older and matronly…so he would not have any temptations. He admired beauty and intelligence, as well as inner strength and determination. The women he had hired were in their fifties, but they were intelligent and kind.

He had left the hiring of any replacements in the hands of Mr. Stanley Lynch, a trusted friend, which Vince had introduced to him.

"What, on God's green earth, convinced the man to hire Christine?" Vince debated.

Karen found the whole thing amusing. Erik did all he could to avoid bringing anything that resembled love or laughter into this life, but it found a way of getting to him anyway. She was convinced, after talking to her, that Christine was perfect for Erik.

"Please Vince, you're becoming annoying." Karen teased. "Erik is a big boy who can handle a little thing like Christine…he needs her in his life, one way or the other."

Vince stood aghast at what his partner was saying, she actually thought Erik would not blow up over this; he wasn't so sure – in fact, he'd bet his last dollar that he would.

"Karen, you know his feelings about these things." Vince stated.

"It's time for a change, my love." Karen stated, "In everything."

Vince watched as she came to him and sat down beside him on the couch. She kissed him deeply and smiled, "I'll marry you."

Vince was stunned and ecstatic at the same time. He had been asking her for seven years to marry him, and for seven years, she had adamantly refused. She made sure that he knew it wasn't because she didn't love him, she had other reasons; which she eventually made known to him.

"I can't believe you have finally said yes." Vince breathed.

They kissed some more and made plans to go to the JP tomorrow after getting their blood tests and marriage license. Erik would be the witness.

"What made you change your mind?" Vince finally asked as they cuddled on the couch watching the news at her apartment.

"How can I expect Erik to overcome his insecurities, when I have so many of my own? I finally realized that I was being selfish. Why would you have given me nine years of your life – not once straying to another woman – if you didn't love me, despite my inability to give you children?" Karen confessed.

Vince smiled and caressed her cheek. "It's about time you came to your senses, woman."

Karen smiled and tweaked his nose, and then kissed his soft, full lips. "I love you, Vince…I really do."

"I know." He agreed with a grin. "Hey, I think I'm going to ride over to Erik's and tell him about the wedding tomorrow, and also talk to him about Christine."

"You really are a sucker for punishment, aren't you?" Karen teased.

"It's a gift." Vince teased back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Erik." Vince said on the phone.

"_Hello, Uncle." _Erik uttered.

"I'm on my way over to your house, are you decent?" Vince goaded. "I'm not interrupting some clandestine moment, am I?"

He heard Erik chuckle into the phone, loving the sound of that, even if it didn't happen often.

"_You know the answer to that, and yes, for you – I'm decent." _ Erik chaffed.

Vince knew what that meant, Erik was in his sweat pants, no shirt, and wet hair – he had probably just gotten out of the shower.

Erik opened the door as soon as he heard Vince drive through the security gate. He turned on the front porch light and waited at the door.

"What brings you out this late?" Erik asked as Vince approached.

Vince took in the sight of his nephew in all his grand glory. The man was a sight if he had ever seen one. He had strong, toned muscles in his arms, chest and abdomen; a lean, masculine waistline; narrow hips, and sculptured, powerful thighs.

Vince gazed up into the face of his brother as it stared back at him from his nephew. Erik had inherited Keith's gorgeous facial features and physique; the sea-green eyes that seemed to read your very soul, the dark brown, almost black, thick, wavy hair – which hung to his neck and was swept back in a layered fashion. He had a strong, perfect cheekbone and chin – both containing annoying dimples that made the women swoon, even if he wasn't aware of it; and a full, sensual mouth that seemed to invite kisses.

The presence of the mask, and what rested beneath if, did not hinder the attractiveness of the man before him, if only Erik could believe that.

"I have some things I wish to discuss with you." Vince stated as he walked into Erik's immaculately decorated home.

"Really, and these things couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Erik inquired.

"No, they could not."

Erik showed him into the den, and they sat down on opposite sides of the Parchese board. It was one of Erik's favorite games, and he loved playing his Uncle, it was a rare challenge.

After a few moves, Vince broke the silence, "Karen has finally agreed to marry me."

Erik's head shot up and a large, beautiful smile graced his features, "That is wonderful, Uncle Vince…when is the blessed event?"

"Tomorrow in front of the Justice of the Peace…I want you there, Erik." Vince implored.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." Erik stated.

They played in silence for the next few minutes, until it became painfully clear to Vince that he was going to lose – yet another game – to Erik.

"I found out some interesting news tonight." Vince expressed.

Erik's eyes did not leave the board, nor did he acknowledge his uncle's statement, until he had soundly won the game.

He lifted his eyes, devoid of any boasting or bragging, to his uncle. "Really, what news would that be?"

"It concerns Christine." Vince uttered.

There was slight change in Erik's eyes, telling Vince that he was interested in this woman, even if all he knew about her was that she had a beautiful speaking voice and a young, blind daughter that was a gifted musician.

Vince knew that the psychologist in Erik recognized the hurt in Christine and the need she tried to hide. It was engrained into him to want to help her, but Vince was persuaded there was more to it.

"What about her?" Erik asked, trying to sound dispassionate about the subject.

Indigo made her entrance at that moment, gracefully springing into Erik's lap and purring loudly while he rubbed her soft coat. She was a very affectionate cat and Erik responded to her feline love by cooing and cuddling her.

"She was looking for a job, and today she was hired." Vince said, evasively; watching Erik caress the cat.

Erik amused eyes danced in the dim lighting of the room, "You are being very secretive, uncle, what seems to be the problem?"

Vince swallowed hard, sighed loudly, and looked Erik square in the eyes, "She was hired as the new Admissions Supervisor at Trudeau's School of the Performing Arts."

If one had been trying, one could have heard a pin drop when Vince finished making his point. Erik's features showed no emotion, and he seemed unusually calm – 'any minutes now, he'll go completely ballistic.' Vince thought.

There was so much going through Erik's mind, he didn't know what to react to first. He was stunned – what trick was God playing on him that He would allow a young, vibrant, attractive, woman to be thrown into his path? Why did he constantly have to fight the raging passions that surged through his body?

Indigo, sensing a change in his mood, meowed softly, put her paws on his chest, and lifted her face to his. She scanned his features and then softly meowed again. Erik leaned into her and nudged her fur with his nose.

"Erik, are you alright?" Vince asked, when Erik didn't respond to him.

"Whatever possessed Stanley to hire such a woman?" Erik finally asked, stroking the cat again.

Vince shook his head and dropped his eyes. "I have no idea."

Indigo leapt out of his lap and Erik removed himself from the chair. He began pacing – something he did often when faced with an ominous situation.

"There is only one way to solve this…she has to go." Erik announced.

"No Erik, you should have seen her…this job means so much to her." Vince argued. "She gets to bring Meckenzie to school every day and take her home every night; maybe even see her during the day – it's just been the two of them for almost six years."

Erik could hear the concern in his uncles voice…he was beginning to care about this young woman and her daughter.

"What does she mean to you, that you are pleading her case for her?" Erik accused.

Vince leveled his eyes at Erik and cast him a fatherly glare, "Don't even go there, Erik. Karen and I both have begun to care about them; they are like a daughter and granddaughter to us."

Erik viewed his uncle through narrow eyes, but that did not intimidate Vince in the least. He had seen Erik at his worst and they had come a long way since those days.

Vince stood up and planted himself in front of Erik. To any other man, Vince would have seemed an imposing figure at 6'1". He was still a very attractive man at 45, with broad shoulders, a slender but toned build, and wise blue eyes.

"Great. This just keeps getting better and better." Erik growled, as he turned from Vince and fought his inner demons.

"Erik, as far as she is concerned, you are only Meckenzie's teacher and the CEO of the school. She has no idea that it was you who got her into that school or that it is your voice on the radio that she hears every Saturday morning."

Erik hadn't thought of that, even though it was quite true. She was infatuated with a voice over the airwaves; she did not have to know that "The Phantom", and he, were one and the same. He could just be the reclusive founder of the school and Meckenzie's voice and piano teacher.

Chances were, she would never have to meet him, and he could watch her from afar – as he always did.

"You're a genius, Uncle Vince." Erik finally exclaimed with a smile.

"I am?" Vince voiced.

"Yes, you are." Erik stated again, "And I thought I was supposed to be the smart one."

Vince laughed, enjoying the moments when Erik was witty and fun – if all went well, he would have the opportunity to be that way more often, in the coming weeks.

"Sometimes, I even amaze myself." Vince bantered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter shows the generous and caring side of Erik toward his uncle and Karen. I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 9

Friday was a busy day. Erik arose early and readied himself for Vince and Karen's vow exchange – you could hardly call it a wedding, since it was being done in front of the Justice of the Peace – but Erik was happy for them, either way.

He was meeting them at the courthouse at 12 noon. He was planning to take them out to lunch afterwards, as a congratulatory present. But, that wasn't all he was giving them. Several months ago, he had purchased a six-acre lot outside of Boston. It was a piece of land that Karen had wanted the minute she saw it.

Their eight-year anniversary was coming up; the anniversary of when they fell in love, and Erik had wanted to give them something special. He just didn't know that he would be giving it to them as part of their wedding gift.

Actually, he was going to give them the property as a gift for their anniversary, just as he had planned originally. He had something else in mind for the wedding gift.

Erik still could not fathom why his uncle had passed on the opportunity to claim any of the estate when Erik's parents had died.

Vince had declined any access to the money – he simply kept it in trust until Erik turned 21, and then he passed it over to his nephew. Erik knew that with all the trouble and heartache he had caused Vince, the least he could do was make sure he was taken care of.

The ceremony was brief, but touching; ending in a semi-passionate kiss that Erik could have lived without.

"You two need to save that sort of behavior for later…I'll never get that image out of my head." Erik teased, "Now, come with me – I intend to go against my normal behavior and take you to lunch."

This was a rarity for Erik. He seldom dined in public places; not liking the attention he, or rather, his mask, received. He could feel the eyes staring at him from all angles.

They went to an exclusive seaside restaurant called Julien for some fine French dining. Erik spoke fluent French and had already made reservations. They dined in a quaint, private room surrounded by serenading violins and beautiful floral arrangements.

Erik had purposefully requested a secluded alcove for personal reasons, and he was thankful that Karen and Vince did not seem to care.

Karen felt like a queen. She had never been one for fancy dining or expensive taste; she had grown up with next to nothing; but, Erik believed in giving the best, and that is what he did.

"You never cease to amaze me Erik…you are full of surprises. You didn't have to do this." She protested, even as she was in awe of her surroundings and knowing Erik's aversion to public places.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to…" Erik responded with a grin, "…anything for my Aunt Karen."

Karen loved the sound of that…for the life of her, she didn't know why she had resisted marrying Vince for so long.

They finished the meal, tipped the extraordinary violinists, and walked the short distance to Erik's car.

"Now, I have a special treat for both of you." Erik announced.

"I'm not sure my fainting heart can take much more, Erik…?" Karen exclaimed. "What could be more of treat than this wonderful meal you just provided for us?"

"You shall see in just a little while." Erik stated.

They rode in silence, watching the beautiful scenery as they passed through some of the most beautiful neighborhoods in Boston. They left the city limits and admired the lush greenery of the countryside.

Erik pulled into the driveway of the property, turned off the car, and just sat – until Karen realized where they were.

"You cruel, cruel man…bringing me out here." She teased, smiling sadly at the land on which she very much wanted to grow old.

Erik turned around and looked at them; finally thankful for the wealth that he had shunned earlier in his life; thankful that he could give back to his uncle, at least a portion, of what he had given him.

Erik got out of the car and stood, waiting for them to join him. As soon as Karen stood beside him, he could hold it in no longer.

"It's yours." Erik whispered, knowing they would hear him.

Karen stared at Erik, not believing what she had just heard. "What did you say?" She implored.

"Your eighth anniversary is coming up in two weeks, I purchased this land several months ago, just as soon as you said you wanted it, so that I could give it to you for your anniversary gift." Erik remarked, without bravado.

Karen threw her arms around Erik and cried into his chest. Erik did no know how to react to that, so he stood stiffly while she wept into his starched shirt.

Vince could not believe the generous gesture that Erik had bestowed on them. The man never ceased to amaze him.

As Karen pulled out of the hug, she reached up and placed a kiss upon Erik's smooth cheek. He smiled, shyly, and cleared his throat.

"After all that I put you through when I was younger – and what I still put you through – it was the least I could do." Erik murmured, looking into the appreciative eyes of his uncle.

He reached behind him, pulled an envelope from the back pocket of his slacks, and handed it to Vince. He indicated for him to open it and waited, hoping they would accept this gift.

"That is your wedding gift." He disclosed, as Vince pulled the contents out of the envelope and gasped.

"Erik…" Vince was at a loss for words, and handed the paper over to Karen in shock.

Karen placed a shaking hand over her mouth and didn't even try to hold back the flow of tears that easily made their way down her cheeks.

"What?" Erik insisted. "As I said earlier, it is the least I can do."

Vince stared at the check in his hand. $1,000,000.00 was more money than he had ever seen in his lifetime – at least in his own hands. He was in awe of the gift.

Vince approached his nephew with teary eyes, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything…just use it to build your dream home." Erik suggested. "Or whatever you wish to do with it…it's all yours."

They embraced, something Erik rarely allowed, and Vince felt that they had crossed a major crossroad in their relationship. It was at times like this that Erik reminded him so very much of his brother; Keith had been generous and big hearted, never wanting to short anybody anything.

They got back in the car, just as soon as Erik handed them the deed to the property. Erik couldn't wipe the smile off his face; it felt wonderful to be able to give something back to his uncle – after all the sacrifices he had made for him.

He dropped them off, promising to come over tomorrow and help Vince move his things into Karen's townhouse; temporarily, until they could have their home built.

Overall, this had been a great day. He wasn't looking forward to facing Christine, even in the shadows, on Monday. He only prayed that she would never actually see him – but he had a feeling that was asking for too much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe he did that." Karen breathed, as they spent their first night as husband and wife, curled in front of the television.

Vince leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I can…Erik has always been generous and giving – even when he was younger." Vince stated, reflectively. "Keith was the same way."

"You're brother would have been proud of him…wouldn't he have?" Karen whispered, knowing Vince was lost in the memories of his older brother.

The tears were lining the corners of his eyes, but a smile lit his face, "Yes, he would have been immensely proud of him."

Karen rested in the crook of his arm, but turned her head up to look at him, "What are we going to do about his perpetual state of bachelorhood?" Karen asked with a grin. "I will not allow him to remain lonely and hidden from the world."

"Really, my sweet…" Vince teased with upraised eyebrows, "…and just what do you intend to do about it?"

Karen's mouth broke into a wolfish grin and she got a playful glint in her eye, "I don't think I am going to have to do a thing…these things have a way or working themselves out."

Vince smiled suspiciously down at her, "What is going on in that active mind of yours?" He asked, "Why do I get the feeling my nephew is in for the ride of his life?"

Karen didn't answer verbally; instead, she winked at him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Vince was instantly ready for her seductive wiles, "Did I tell you how happy I am that you married me, Mrs. Trudeau?"

Karen smiled sweetly, but her eyes held a glint of mischief, "No you haven't, Mr. Usher." She teased, knowing he would never accept being called by her last name.

Vince laughed, a full, hearty, masculine laugh; and lifted her into his arms – not an easy task, since she was just about as tall as he was, and weighed as much as he did.

He carried her to the bedroom, and made love to her for the first time – as her husband.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long, personal issues.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 10

For Christine, the weekend couldn't end fast enough. She did happen to find a church not far from her new apartment, which filled her spiritual needs. Her daddy would have enjoyed it very much, so she knew she was on the right track.

She and Meckenzie enjoyed Sunday afternoon in the park. The day was about 72°, and no clouds in sight. She had made some bologna sandwiches, and they spent the afternoon enjoying the sun on their faces and listening to the sounds of summer.

Fall was just around the corner, and school was going to start on Monday; as did her new job. She was certainly very excited about it, but also very nervous.

Labor Day weekend was wrecking havoc with the park…Christine had never seen so many people. Meckenzie was swinging on the swings while Christine sat on the park bench watching her; a group of children congregated on the playground, digging in the sandbox.

There were no outward signs that Meckenzie was blind, so Christine did not hesitate to allow her to quietly swing while the other children played around her.

That is, until one of the children, a boy of about eight, headed toward her. He planted himself in front of her swinging form, thinking she would see him, and did not care that she would run into him should she not see him; anyone, with normal eyesight, would see him.

Needless to say, Meckenzie did not see him and his screams alerted his mother to his side. She rushed to him, trying to stop the blood that was pouring from his nose.

Once she had calmed him down, she walked up to Christine, who stood beside Meckenzie, and reprimanded her.

"What is wrong with your daughter?" The woman yelled, "She could have broken Scotty's nose!"

Christine was almost in tears, knowing that Meckenzie felt awful about what had happened. The woman was angry, with every right to be, but Christine was not happy with the woman's tone of voice; after all, her son had planted himself in the line of fire, so to speak.

"What is wrong with your son, that he would stand in front of a swinging child, and expect to not be hit?" Christine spat.

The woman was flabbergasted that Christine would dare to talk back to her, "Anyone could see that he was there, she could have stopped!" The woman yelled.

"Well, there is the problem, Meckenzie can't see." Christine yelled back.

The woman was dumbstruck. She looked over at Meckenzie, and for the first time, noticed that she was not focusing on anything. Being a nurse, the woman noticed the signs of blindness, and cringed.

She was not willing, nor big enough, to issue an apology, so she just made Christine out to be the bad person, "She shouldn't play here with the normal kids…find her someplace else to play."

She marched over to her son, yanked him to his feet, and pulled him past Meckenzie toward their vehicle.

"Freak." The boy spat, as he past Meckenzie.

Meckenzie had never been exposed to such blatant prejudice before. Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. Christine wrapped her in her arms and held her while she cried. Sometimes, with all her intelligence and gifts, it was easy to forget that she was still a five-year-old little girl who needed her mother.

Another woman, who had watched the whole exchange, came over and placed a reassuring hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Don't mind her, she is an embittered woman who refuses to move past her divorce and get on with her life." The woman cajoled.

Christine smiled over at the woman and thanked her, but she knew she would not bring Meckenzie back to this park; at least not any time soon.

They went to McDonald's; and laughed, and joked about many things, but Christine knew that her daughter would never forget what had just occurred in the park.

"Why, mommy?" Meckenzie finally asked, as she finished her French fries. "Why are some people so cruel to those who are different from them?"

Christine had known it was coming, but she wasn't sure how to answer. She closed her eyes and said a short prayer for the right words.

"All I can say, Meckenzie…is that they are narrow minded, self-centered people who are afraid to face the ugly truth about living in this world." Christine stated. "There are those who are different – whether it be blindness, deafness, missing a limb, mentally challenged, or deformity – people, often the innocent, suffer because of the sin in the world…and there are those who don't want to be faced with that."

She watched as Meckenzie took in every word, "The truth is, Meckenzie, people who are different are stronger, better adjusted; and often, the most gifted people in the world…they can see and hear God better than those who have no such challenges…most of the time."

Meckenzie loved that answer, and the rest of the afternoon was spent with a smile on her face. She was special because God had made her that way…and He knew what He was doing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"School starts tomorrow Meckenzie…are you ready?" Christine asked, as she tucked her daughter into bed, after reading her a story.

"Yep, you know it." The child responded with a perky tone.

Christine kissed her on the forehead, listened to her say her prayers, and left the room. She left the door cracked, a habit left over from when Meckenzie was a baby and had colic and other problems; Christine had been just feet from her door and would respond to her slightest wimper in a matter of seconds.

She ran a hot bath and enjoyed the luxury of just relaxing for an hour or so. She thought about her knew friends, Karen and Vince – still a bit rattled by the idea of him being the owner of that voice, but determined to put it behind her.

She hummed quietly to herself, said her evening prayers while enjoying the quiet solitude of the bath, and then crawled into bed – ready to bounce out of bed at 5:30 the next morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first two weeks of school past in a blaze; Christine was learning her position quickly, and enjoyed everyone she worked with and for. The school was elite; therefore, there were only one hundred and fifty students from around the nation enrolled.

Meckenzie could not stop talking about her classes. She excelled at math and English, but also enjoyed History and Science. She was a well-rounded student, and her teachers could not rave about her enough.

"I start music lessons on Monday, mommy." Meckenzie announced at the dinner table.

Christine smiled, knowing that Meckenzie had been waiting to get started on her music. She would be taking voice and piano from Mr. Trudeau himself, as he had requested her after hearing her audition.

"They say he is a strict but fair instructor…and I can't wait to meet him." Meckenzie said. "He is supposed to be the best in the country….from what I hear."

Christine had heard the same thing, and wondered where this man was when she needed a voice instructor a few years ago. She was going to have to make it a point of meeting Mr. Trudeau, even if he wasn't to keen on interacting with others; especially if they were able to see him.

She found that to be a curious phenomenon. This man was supposedly seriously disfigured, reclusive, and unsociable – and yet, he managed to train the best voices in the world, and composed some of the most beautiful music that had been written in the last one hundred years.

The people she worked with could not stop talking about his generosity and his genius – and yet, few of them had actually meant him. He spoke with them through letters, and the occasional phone call; his lessons were private, and parents were encouraged not to interrupt them.

The lessons were recorded on tape and monitored by the security department for the safety of all involved. Mr. Trudeau insisted on it for his reputation and the reputation of the school.

She had not managed to learn very much about the man himself. She did not care that he was disfigured, but she did want to know about the music he wrote and she wanted to know why he felt the need to hide.

Who was this man? Christine knew her curious nature was often a turn-off for many people, but she couldn't help it – it was how she was made. She would give it a couple of days, and then she would find this man and introduce herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Of course, her efforts were to be thwarted by the very object of her interest. Erik was doing everything within his might to avoid her, not that it was hard, he avoided everyone; but his instincts told him that this particular woman was going to be a problem for him – he just had not idea how.

The first couple of weeks of school were spent hearing auditions and determining which students he desired to instruct personally and those he would assign to another instructor. He only chose ten students to teach in any given year, it was all he felt he had time for.

His expertise in the field of psychology had awarded him several published books, which he penned under the pseudonym, Dr. Thane Darby. His books were used throughout the country in universities and colleges to teach students wishing to pursue careers in psychology or mental therapy.

Erik thought it rather ironic that he was so gifted at helping others through the crises that plagued their lives, but he could not fulfill his own desires; the desire to love and be loved.

'I've only seen love from one side…and it was a very lonely view.' Erik thought as he headed home one evening. 'This is your life, Erik…get used to it. Don't desire what you can't have, you knowthe road that takes you down.'

A lonely tear crept down his cheek as he thought about the love his parents had shown each other and faced the morbid reality that he may never experience that love. The intelligent part of him knew that there was probably someone out there willing to accept him with all his faults; but the emotional side of him doubted the hope that dared flare in his bludgeoned heart.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Where have my reviewers gone? No one filled out vacation slip; and if they did, I never saw them! I demand an explanation! I want everyone in my office first thing Monday morning!

……..sorry, I blanked out for a moment. (grinning sheepishly)

LadyAmandanthala – I understand what you are saying and that is exactly the reaction I was going for. I want people to get the impression that Meckenzie is a child protégé. She has the intelligence level, vocabulary level, and education level of a child much older than she is. I will try to make it more believable in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

To:Pertie and Mlle. Fox – _**You wonderful ladies are my anchor – you have been with me since the beginning (My first fanfiction story, A Place in This World) and I value your opinion and your inpu**t_.

Side note to Mlle.Fox – I am not good at writing the quick-witted dialogue you have mentioned that should take place with Karen and whomever she is talking to. I should have you help with these scenes - your character in "I Surrender All", was priceless….thank you for reading and being honest – for now, lets just take Karen as looking like Bette Midler, not so much acting like her.

To:tink20, jbwriter, Erik'sTrueAngel, Darth-Phantom-1870, Twinkle22, Secretly Secretly, PhantomLover05, Terpsichore314, PrincessAlyssa17, Angel.de.Musica, diamondsandpearls, MJMOD, princess07890, klgphan (anon.), mikabronxgirl, Spectralprincess, ForeverPhantoms, Geriks, Passed Over, fictionreader, JackieLu, CarolROI, Mini Nicka, Timeflies, LadyAmandanthala, terbear, mika (anon.), and designer kisses **_– I appreciate the time you take to read this (and some of you, others) story. Every word you say is read and makes me a better writer. I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart._**

God Bless.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 11

The only student that Erik had left for the day was the little Daae girl. He had mixed emotions about this particular student. He knew that Vince and Karen were developing a relationship with the girl and her mother, but Erik was determined to remain aloof.

He was deep in thought when the door opened and a little wavy-haired, blond girl skipped into the room. One of her teachers had accompanied her, since she was a new student, but she would have no trouble finding the room again.

The school was designed on one floor with each room identified in Braille on the door, within the child's reach. Erik had made sure there would be few problems with the children finding their way to extracurricular classes, which took place after their academic classes were completed in the afternoon; after 2:00 pm.

Each child was assigned a teacher for the duration of their time at the school. The teachers were certified to teach all subjects to all grade levels. Class sizes were limited to about ten students per teacher.

"You must be Meckenzie Daae." Erik acknowledged as she came into the room.

Erik remembered her perky, upturned nose and the bright tone of her smile from her audition. He had been hidden in the shadows, but she had seemed to light the room. She was quite a lovely child and Erik could not help the envy that crept into his heart for the couple that had created such a beautiful little girl.

"Yes sir, Meckenzie Rae Daae – happy to make your acquaintance." Meckenzie chirped, flashing him a dazzling smile.

Erik could not stop the smile that touched his lips. If he wasn't careful, he would fall under her spell – just as Karen and Vince had. Her bright violet/blue eyes were the most unusual color he had ever seen, and they were completely untouched by the blindness.

"I am Mr. Erik Trudeau. I will be instructing you in voice and piano…for the immediate purposes, you may call me Mr. Erik." He stated.

Erik went and stood by the piano, "Meckenzie, I want you to follow the sound of my voice, it will guide you to the piano."

It only took a few seconds for her find him and Erik was impressed.

"You have a beautiful voice, Mr. Erik…it makes me feel all happy inside." Meckenzie said.

"Thank you, Meckenzie; now, let's begin with the scales and arpeggios."

The lesson was a delight. The child was already well instructed in the piano and Erik found himself smiling more than he had done in years; she was truly gifted.

"The only place I see that needs improvement, is your technique, and that is what my focus will be on. You have done well, Meckenzie, I am pleased." His deep, lulling voice uttered.

They moved right in to the voice lesson. Erik was impressed with her child-like voice. She had a sweet, high soprano with very little vibrato; this child was going to be a joy to watch grow into a magnificent performer – if that was her desire.

"Thank you, Meckenzie – that will be all." Erik announced, after she finished her last exercise. "Your next lesson is Wednesday at 4:30."

Meckenzie smiled in the direction of his voice, not knowing that he was watching her every move, to make sure she made it safely out the door. All she knew was that he had a wonderful speaking voice and seemed kind and patient.

As she approached the door, she turned back toward him, "Mr. Erik…will sing for me someday?"

Erik, pleasantly surprised by the question, decided he would enjoy that very much, "I would be honored."

'I see why Vince and Karen seem taken with the child, she is truly a delight.' Erik thought as he closed up the room. He would slip out the back door, without being seen – just as he always did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, how did your music lessons go?" Christine asked Meckenzie as they drove home.

Meckenzie's face lit up and she smiled over at her mother, "They were wonderful! Mr. Erik is such a kind and patient man…and he has the most beautiful speaking voice."

"Really?" Christine inquired, "How interesting."

Christine found it amusing that her daughter enjoyed a beautiful speaking voice as much as she did. It was odd, since Raoul had not been gifted with a wonderful speaking voice. It was too late when she did discover where his gifts lay –"lay" being the definitive word.

"He taught me some new scales and I learned about different ar..pe…gos…" she knew she hadn't pronounced it right, but Christine just smiled at her. "…everyone says he is ugly…but I don't care – I want to be his friend." Meckenzie stated, concern showing on her little face. "There was such sadness in his beautiful voice – even more than I hear in your voice, mommy."

Christine almost cried at that statement. Her daughter had a rare gift with her empathetic heart. She sensed the needs of others and did her best to console or cheer – which ever worked best.

"It would seem that Mr. Erik has become your new project." Christine teased.

Meckenzie smiled, knowing her mother was teasing her, "Yep…he sure has…you have to come and meet him after one of my lessons – he needs more friends."

Christine smiled, "I will, sweetheart…now – what would you like for dinner?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next couple of weeks past in a blur for Christine and Meckenzie; Christine's job was demanding, but satisfying and she enjoyed it very much.

Meckenzie's music lessons were coming along splendidly, and Christine could see and hear a noticeable different in her playing, the way she sat at the piano, her voice – everything. Mr. Erik, as she called him, was apparently the genius everyone had said he was.

Christine had been over to see Vince and Karen on a couple of occasions, since they were really the only friends she had in town.

This was one of those nights; she had been invited over for dinner and movie with Karen, Vince was out of town and she wanted some company.

"Hey, Christine; Meckenzie!" Karen harked, as she opened the door and gave the younger woman a hug and then pulled Meckenzie close for a bear hug.

"Hi, Ms. Karen." Meckenzie replied with a bright smile.

"Won't you both come in and we'll eat in a few minutes." Karen instructed, as she ushered them into the dining room.

Christine offered to help, but Karen would have none of it; so she sat at the table and carried on a conversation with her. Meckenzie went into the living room and listened to the cartoons Karen had put on for her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Christine inquired.

"Not at all." Karen prompted.

"How did you know Vince was 'the one'?"

Karen regarded Christine with a slight smile and blush. She had never shared this with anyone.

"You mean beyond the fact that he is HOT!" Karen exclaimed with a grin.

Christine laughed, nodding her head in agreement. She thought Vince was very attractive, in an "older guy" kind of way.

"It's different for everyone, kiddo – I knew the minute I laid eyes on him that he was the man for me." Karen stated, "He didn't seem phased by his own attractiveness, he didn't care that I wasn't 'model material', he laughed at my crazy antics and stupid jokes, he made me feel like I was the only woman in the world."

She paused to look at Christine and noticed the betrayal that had settled in her eyes. She sat down and put her had on Christine's hand, inviting the young woman to open up.

"I thought Raoul was the one for me…I was taken in by his handsome face and, probably more than that, I was seduced by what he could do for me." She murmured.

"Many a good woman has fallen prey to a handsome face which hid an ugly heart." Karen pointed out, "Don't think you are the first…and you won't be the last."

"He left me, Karen…he left me and his beautiful daughter." Christine hated the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. "Ultimately, I made him leave our lives on a physical plane, but he was gone long before that."

Karen watched the play of emotions on Christine's face. She had loved him…once…but that love was now a poisoned dart imbedded in her heart, which slowly ate away any affection she had ever had for the man. It left a deep, dark, gaping hole filled with anger and resentment.

"Don't let the actions of one man hinder your search for the man who will be all that you need him to be, kiddo…he could be just around the corner, at the local grocery store, or even at your place of employment." Karen winked and smiled, making Christine smile back at her.

"Are there any men left out there like Vince?" Christine asked, jestingly. "Does he have a younger brother…or a cousin, maybe?"

Karen closed one eye, pulled her cheek up toward her eye, and pursed her lips, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Christine didn't want Karen to know how serious she was. She had no desire to live the rest of her life without the love of a man – and not just any man – a man worthy of her love and the love of her daughter. So far, in her opinion, such a man did not exist.

"Tell you what, kiddo – I am going to arrange for you to meet a dear friend of ours…he will not allow the meeting if I inform him of my intentions, so I am going to have to bring it across as a chance encounter…" Karen schemed, "…are you up to it?"

Christine was intrigued, but guarded, "I don't know, Karen…a blind date?"

Karen smirked and shook her head, "Will ya trust me? I'm not going to introduce you to a mass murderer, a priest, a nerd, or any of the like…" She teased, "…he is rightfully withdrawn, as he has been viciously hurt by a woman in the past; he is highly intelligent, some would say he is a genius; he is artistic and creative…"

Christine started laughing and held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay!" She exclaimed, "I'll do it!"

"Good." Karen stated, "This coming Sunday he will be coming over for dinner." Karen put her finger to her chin, showing her intense thinking process, "Come by around 6:30ish and say you were in the area and wanted to know if I could go shopping with you…or to a movie…I don't care what excuse you come up with, just come up with one."

Christine smiled, "Let the games begin!"

They both smiled broadly, and then broke out in laughter.

They watched "Love Story" and "Somewhere in Time", and Meckenzie fell asleep on Christine's lap through the middle of the "Somewhere in Time". Christine gently picked her up and carried to the car, preparing to leave, when a beautiful, what appeared to be, Bronze Metallic BMW pulled into the townhouse driveway.

She watched as two men got out of the car and walked toward the front door where Karen was standing. Christine could see that one of the men was Vince; the porch light was on and he was not an easy man to miss – but it was the other man that captured Christine's attention.

He was slightly taller than Vince, which was saying quite a bit. Vince was 6'1", so this man had to be about 6'3". He was slender, but powerfully built; with a narrow waist and lean hips supported by long, graceful legs. Christine could not see his features, but what she could see of him was stunning.

'If he is indicative of your friends, Karen, I won't be disappointed.' Christine thought.

He moved with such elegance and poise, a rarity in today's men, that Christine could barely take her eyes off him. She would have to get Karen to introduce her to this man – he was an arresting figure, even in the dark.

Erik turned his head as a car started up and turned its lights on. He hadn't noticed it sitting there. He immediately recognized the car as being that of Christine Daae.

"Did you two have a fun time?" Vince asked, watching Christine pull away.

"Yes, we did. She is such a lot of fun to be around…and that Meckenzie – she's a livewire!" Karen stated.

Erik watched the two of them, admiring their love for each other, but also envious of it. He turned to leave, but not before Karen pulled him in for a hug.

"You really should meet her Erik, she's different than the others." Karen said with calm assurance.

Erik didn't say anything, he just smiled sadly and said goodbye

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the numerous reviews for the last chapter. I have gone back and fixed my faux pas from chapter 10, thank you for pointing it out to me; what would I do without you, my lovlies?**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 12

Erik barely remembered driving home, he was so lost in thought; if he hadn't known better, he would have thought his car had a mind of its own.

He knew Karen meant well, but Christine would be like all the others. Summer had even thought him handsome and could not understand why he would cover half of a handsome face with a mask.

Erik still could not believe that she had thought he wore the mask for "eccentricity", she had never really known him at all. He knew he was ugly with it, but he was hideous without it – he chose the lesser of the two evils.

No, he would simply have to watch as Christine fluttered in and out of his life as if she were a butterfly. He would be content to catch a glimpse of her now and then and discover her through her daughter's eyes.

He walked languidly into his luxurious bedroom and pulled down the silk sheets. He loved the feel of them against his skin and he loved their beauty. There were few things of beauty in Erik's life; Vince and Karen, Indigo, his home, his car, and his music – he treasured them all.

Seeing Indigo rounding the corner, Erik scooped her up and pressed her close to him. He listened to her soft, soothing purr as he sat down on the bed. It was at times like this, that he still missed his parents and brother while vivid memories tickled the recesses of his mind.

The pain of their loss had subsided to a dull ache; just enough to remind him of his humanity; but the loneliness of their loss ate at him every moment of every day. He had to admit, though, Karen and Vince made it easier.

He allowed Indigo to curl up beside him and her quiet, contented purr lulled him to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The lessons with Meckenzie were a highlight of Erik's week. She was such an avid and quick learner and seemed genuinely to understand the depth of music. It was as though she were at one with its origin.

She was a beautiful little girl who was completely unaware of the beauty she possessed and of the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger. It made it easier, in Erik's opinion, that she could not see him, for he would certainly frighten her away; and Erik considered this little five-year-old girl, a friend.

"Mr. Erik….I want you to meet my mommy. She is so special!" Meckenzie exclaimed Friday afternoon, as she started getting ready to leave after her lesson.

Erik smiled sadly, thankful that she could not see the desire he had in his eyes to meet her mother. He knew she genuinely wanted him to meet Christine, but she didn't know the monster who was her beloved teacher.

"She used to sing on Broadway…did you know that?" Meckenzie announced with bravado.

Erik's brow creased, he knew every singer that had performed on Broadway for the last ten years, he didn't remember a beautiful blond by the name of Christine Daae; and he knew he would remember her, everything about her was unforgettable.

"Did she?" He stated, questioningly. "I don't remember seeing her…and I have familiarized myself with almost all the performers for the past ten years."

Meckenzie smiled and offered more information, "It was a long time ago…before I was born." Her smile faded and she dropped her eyes, "It was before my daddy left me."

Erik heard the guilt in her voice and knew that she felt responsible for her father's leaving. Erik hadn't heard the whole story, but Vince and Karen had filled him in on many of the details.

"Mommy talks about him sometimes…she tries to hide the hate, but I can hear it in her voice." Meckenzie was trying hard not to cry. "His name was Rule…Role…something like that."

She had no idea what her biological father's name was. As shocked as he was, Erik knew that had his relationship with Summer gone any further, and she would have been with child by him, she would have purposefully removed him from their lives; just as Christine had with her ex-husband. No one wanted a monster as the father of their children…no one.

"Meckenzie, nothing that happened between your mother and father was your fault – it is perilous to think that way." Erik instructed.

"But my mommy is so alone." Meckenzie stated with remorse, sad tears creeping down her sweet face.

"There are worse things than being alone." Erik whispered; knowing she heard him. "Besides, she has you."

"Something's worse than being alone?" She inquired.

"Devastating loneliness that eats at you every moment of every day…never knowing the tender touch of a lover…or never knowing joy." his voice dropped very low, "Knowing that your touch renders fear in the hearts of others…" Erik stopped, looking at Meckenzie with longing. When had his feelings for this child gotten so deep? "…these are worse than being lonely."

He almost didn't notice as Meckenzie moved closer to him and started to reach her hand out to comfort him, but she thought better of it and simply smiled.

"Do you have kids, Mr. Erik?" Meckenzie suddenly asked.

Erik was befuddled for a few seconds, wondering where that question had come from? She was inquisitive and curious – two traits that Erik normally found entertaining and attractive – but today, they were frustrating.

"No, Meckenzie…I don't." He replied, softly.

She picked up her book bag and started heading for the door, her voice was soft but full of assurance as she spoke into the air, "I'll be your kid, if you ever need me to be."

Erik watched from the shadows as she walked out the door, feeling the crunch in his heart at the purity and sweetness of her words – he wanted a family more than anything; and Meckenzie Rae Daae was not making his inability to have one any easier.

He marveled at the courage she possessed; it was humbling to realize what she forced to live with; and yet, she always smiled with genuine joy. Joy…there was a concept that was lost on him…he had no idea what it felt like.

He moved into the soft light of the room and began picking up the discarded paper and things that were on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine was finally going to be able to meet Meckenzie on her hall and walk her most of the way to the far. She had not had that opportunity for the first month, she was so busy, but things had leveled off and she was managing to get out early today.

"Hi, Sweety!" Christine chirped as she came to Meckenzie's side.

"Mommy! You got out early!"

Christine smiled at the enthusiasm in her daughter' voice, "Yes I did!"

"Come on, you have the chance to meet Mr. Erik…I just left his class." Meckenzie offered.

Christine took her hand, and they headed back down the hallway.

As they approached the classroom, the most beautiful music either of them had ever heard filled the hallway.

Christine inched toward the door as silently as she could, holding Meckenzie's hand as she went. The small glass window on the door was just enough space for her to see the broad back of a man sitting at the piano. His hands were gracefully caressing the keys while the heavenly sound he made caressed the air.

From what she could see, he was fairly young with very dark, wavy hair reaching to just above the neckline on his perfectly starched shirt. If she strained her eyes, she could just make out the outline of his profile when he stationed his head just right…it was stunning!

"Who is he?" Christine whispered, not meaning for Meckenzie to hear her.

Meckenzie put her hand to the door, reading the Braille inscription, "This is the room I just left, so it would have to be Mr. Erik." Meckenzie said, resolutely.

Christine quickly looked at the man again, "No…it can't be." She stated with amusement. "Everyone has told me that he is seriously disfigured…this man is…definitely not."

"Go in, mommy – introduce yourself." Meckenzie prodded.

Christine didn't need any further encouragement. She opened the door and glided into the room as if she owned it, much as she had when she walked onto the stage when she performed on Broadway.

Erik hadn't even heard the door open, let alone her approaching footfalls. He was deeply entranced in the music as it spoke to his inner man….the man who lurked inside him, trying to get out.

Christine moved into his peripheral vision and he reacted with a start. He moved from the piano bench to the shadows in the blink of an eye; Christine noticed the elegance in his movements and the graceful way he carried himself.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice harsh and accusing, but still beautiful.

"I certainly didn't mean to startle you, I was following the music." Christine admitted, wondering why he had slipped into the shadows.

Even with the cloak of the shadow, Christine could see the outline of a very well built man with a voice that could make an angel cry. He was taller than she had thought, probably close to 6'3", and she still had the image of his features in her mind.

She hadn't gotten a good look before he went into hiding, but what she had seen was very pleasing to the eyes. She did see the flash of a white mask, which covered about a third of the right side of his face, stopping at the lower middle half of his cheek.

"You found it; your curious nature has been appeased; now you may leave." Erik continued.

His biting tone was unintentional, but he did not like being interrupted nor gawked at, and she had done both.

"Are you always this abrupt?" Christine countered.

She heard the acid in his tone, but was not insulted by it at all. He seemed to be intentionally trying to distance himself from her and she actually found that comical and interesting.

Erik was stunned by her audacity; no one ever spoke so freely around him.

"I am this abrupt when my schedule is interrupted or my demands aren't meant." He threatened.

"Why do you hide in the shadows?" Christine asked, completely ignoring the implications he directed her way. "You have enchanted my daughter and it is my right as her mother to be assured of your expertise and qualifications."

"You are employed by me Ms. Daae; I believe you are more than aware of my expertise and qualifications." Erik remarked in a clipped tone.

Erik knew that she would not go away until her curiosity was satisfied. He had no desire to be stared at or made a spectacle of. This woman was too beautiful and too intuitive for her own sake and Erik was not going to give into her.

He had her there…she knew he was a genius in the music world, as well as being a licensed therapist and psychologist. The man had a plethora of degrees and was wealthy on top of it all.

"How right you are, Mr. Trudeau, and I apologize for my presumptuous attitude." Christine stated with the correct amount of deference. "I don't think it is asking too much to meet you, face to face."

Christine thrust her hand out, attempting to make the first contact with this enigmatic man.

"Perhaps another time, Ms. Daae…" She heard him mumble.

Before she could lower her hand, she saw his perfectly manicured, musician's had extend from the darkness and gently grasp hers.. He was within a foot of her, but the darkness still sheltered him from her searching eyes.

He took her soft, dainty hand in his, brought it to his bent head, and placed a kiss upon the inside of her wrist…Christine felt a warmth spread over her at the touch of his full lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He purred.

Christine was certain she had died and gone to heaven…why was she having such a reaction to this man? That voice was intoxicating…something deep down inside her was responding to this man in a very primitive, sexual way. A shiver of pure desire ran through her.

How could there be two men in the world with that voice? Christine was suspicious, but not willing to voice her speculations just yet; she had to know more.

Erik saw the visible shiver that enveloped her. In his mind, he was sure he knew what caused it. Thinking her repulsed by him, Erik gently dropped her hand and proceeded further back into the shadows.

"Please come out so that I may see you." Christine stated.

"You just shivered from revulsion at the kiss I gave your hand, and now you want to look upon the monster that gave it to you?" Erik spat.

His tone did not faze her in the least; she had been warned about his mood swings and his formidable temper.

"You, Mr. Trudeau, obviously know little to nothing about women if you think I was shivering from revulsion." Christine chided. "And, from what I have seen and heard of you…you are no monster – believe me, I am well acquainted with what a monster is; I was married to one for several years."

Erik did not know how to respond to that, she seemed quite adamant about her ex-husband; but Erik was reminded of what he was every time he looked in the mirror or saw a recoiling glance.

"That is unfortunate, but as I said – perhaps another time." His tone was such that let her know he would not be coming out of the shadows any time soon. She turned toward Meckenzie and walked toward the door, taking her daughter by the hand.

His angelic voice broke the silence as they headed out the door, "Oh, and Ms. Daae, what I do or do not know about women, is none of your concern."

She did not turn back to look at him, but headed down the hallway. He was an obstinate, bull-headed man…but there was something about him that drew her toward him; perhaps it was his voice or maybe his generous heart – but deep down, she knew it was both of these, and much more. Mr. Erik Trudeau was a mystery; a dark, delicious mystery.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Alas, Chapter 13; thank you for the reviews.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 13

Sunday morning was church and it went wonderfully. The church was full of young adults and married couples with children, so Christine felt very welcome.

Lunch was spent at home with tuna fish sandwiches and potato chips. Christine was pretty good at making sweet tea, so she made some fresh brewed tea for them and then they played some "Go Fish" with a wonderful set of Braille playing cards that Karen had purchased for them.

Meckenzie won three games and Christine only won two…so that made Christine jestingly ban the game from the house, which of course made Meckenzie laugh – which was Christine's reason for living.

After the games, Christine decided to bake some cookies, and Meckenzie was more than willing to volunteer to help. Chocolate chip and peanut butter were the two types they made, and 12 dozen cookies later, they were all smiles and more than ready for a break.

"What do you say we go to the new Target that just went up over by Vince and Karen's?" Christine suggested.

"That sounds great…" Meckenzie chimed, "…can we visit them, too?"

Christine had been worried that Karen plan was not going to fall in place so easily, but all seemed to be coming to together nicely.

"Sure, we can ask her if she wants to go with us." Christine added, with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Erik had arrived at Karen and Vince's house at 5:30 for dinner, he was prompt, as usual and dressed casually in a dark green, lightweight sweater with the sleeves pushed up, and gray wool pants.

Karen had purposefully made a dish that would take a while, so dinner was not ready until 6:30, at which time, Erik and Vince felt as though they were going to pass out from hunger.

"What on earth took so long?" Vince harped, making Karen smile from the tone in his voice.

"Oh, stop your whining…you sound like a simpering old woman." Karen teased back.

"Did you hear that?" Vince whined, looking at Erik for support and only finding a smirk. "The woman wounds me…wounds me!" He whined again, this time with a wink.

Karen giggled as she set the table and smiled when Erik offered to help.

"You can pour everyone a drink and we'll be ready to eat." She replied to his question.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat when the doorbell rang.

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes, "Salespeople, they always know when you sit down to dinner…"

She got up and walked toward the front door, planting a smile on her face as she past the view of the men.

Erik and Vince exchanged looks as they heard some female voices chattering back and forth, and then some female giggles…and they were headed in their direction.

Erik didn't have time to panic before Christine rounded the corner and touched her eyes to his; she had seen him – and there was no going back now.

"Christine came by to see if I wanted to go to the new Super Target that just opened down the road." Karen announced, "Have you eaten?" She asked, turning to Christine.

If he had been thinking, Erik would have known to expect her to drop in at any given moment; after all, she was a friend of theirs.

"Where are my manners…" Karen gasped, looking at Erik.

He pleaded with her with his eyes, but she continued on, ignoring his protesting looks.

Karen smiled and continued, "Christine, may I introduce my nephew – well, he's actually Vince's nephew, but I claim him – Mr. Erik Trudeau."

Erik stood up at his introduction and bowed his head in her direction. The look of surprise on her face was mixed with appreciation.

So, this was Meckenzie's "Mr. Erik" in the flesh. She tried to keep the open ogling down to a minimum, but he certainly was beautiful to behold.

"We meet again, Mr. Trudeau." Christine finally spoke. "It's good to finally **_see_** you."

Karen looked at Christine with a stunned look, waiting for the explanation.

"Meckenzie and I would be honored to have dinner with you." Christine cajoled, "We were going to some fast food joint, but this will be much better."

Erik's stomach lurched…this situation was going to be excruciating. He couldn't hide, he couldn't run – all he could do was expose this poor woman to his ugliness for the duration of the evening.

"It is good to see you again, Ms. Daae." He responded; none of the panic in his heart was heard in his voice, and he was very thankful for that.

'His voice certainly created a perfect image of the rest of him.' Christine thought, remembering how she had reacted to the deep, intoxicating, timbre of his voice; the familiar timbre in his voice.

Meckenzie followed the sound of Erik's voice and stopped directly in front of him; looking up at him and smiling brightly.

Squatting down in front of her, Erik smiled and the beauty of that gesture reached his voice, "Hello Meckenzie, you are looking quite splendid this evening."

"Mr. Erik, you're Ms. Karen's nephew?" She asked with excitement.

Erik chuckled, leaving Christine breathless, "Yes child, I am. Mr. Vince is my late father's brother…they are both very dear to me."

Meckenzie smiled, reached to where she anticipated his hand being, and took a firm, child-like hold and led him to the table.

The look of sheer joy on his face at the child's acceptance of him, was something that Christine would never forget; tears filled her eyes as she realized Meckenzie had found in Erik a man she felt comfortable around, adored in every aspect, and could learn from; and he seemed to cherish her, as well.

As they ate, Christine was enjoying the view. He was everything Karen had said he was, and very attractive, too. His eyes were what held her – they were a seafoam green, which would probably appear blue on occasion and green at other times.

Long, dark lashes extended past the beautiful shade of green and dressed his eyes in the most beautiful way…they were gorgeous.

His mouth captivated her next. He had the most succulent lips she had ever seen; full and kissable; she found herself drawn toward him and had to force herself to stand her ground.

His dark, wavy hair was layered and rested just above the collar of his shirt. He was spectacular to look at. It had been several moments before she realized he wore a white mask over the right side of his face. She deduced that the mask hid the disfigurement she had heard so much about.

Erik resisted the urge to turn from her questing eyes. He attempted to smile, accomplishing a half-smirk which, unbeknownst to him, caused Christine's heart to flutter rapidly.

She was so beautiful, which caused Erik's self-preservation mode to kick in. He could not allow himself to get lost in her violet eyes or succumb to her ivory complexion and soft speech…she was venom to his system, just as any other woman would be.

If Erik were being honest with himself, he would say that she intimidated him with her perfection. What man, in his right mind, would leave a woman who loved him, especially one like this? Her ex-husband must have been a fool.

Various subjects were discussed over the course of the meal. Erik said very little, but his intelligent, inimitable eyes showed his interest in the subjects discussed.

"Mr. Trudeau, tell me about your school." Christine finally asked, drawing him into the conversation.

"Please, call me Erik." He finally replied, trying to sound less distant than he felt.

There it was; that smile he had been trying to avoid; the one that wrapped him around her finger and made him want what he couldn't have.

"Then you must call me Christine." She purred, pulling him in with her eyes.

Erik cleared his throat, confused at the look in her eyes, but forging on with her request.

"The school was something I felt strongly about after witnessing a new kind of prejudice against the blind in the music field." His eyes took on a passionate glow as he spoke of his school.

"I studied many things at the universities, wanting to bury myself in books and papers, but I found that those who were gifted with wonderful voices or magnificent skill in instruments were passed over in many of the music programs…it was inexcusable and obtuse.

"I had the means, the time, and the desire to change that. I founded this school, made sure it received accreditation and solicited at the major universities around the country to have my graduating students accepted into their curriculum in the areas of their interest, especially in the field of instrumental performance

"Don't get me wrong, many of the universities already had programs in place, I just helped them expand them and make better lesson studies for the students; lesson plans which centered on the needs of these uniquely gifted students.

"My initial investment in the school has been returned to me ten fold, but I did not go into it for money or recognition, I simply wanted the best for these kids."

Karen took advantage of the pause and added to his words, "Erik is being modest…he has a doctorate in psychology and human behavior. He is a published author with his books being used in the major universities as textbooks and study guides and he has a doctorate in the visual and performing arts."

Karen looked at Erik and saw that his head was bowed and he was not making eye contact with anyone. He never promoted himself and was embarrassed when his accomplishments, gifts, or skills were the focus of a conversation.

Christine knew of his reputation as a genius, but she had never heard about his accomplishments. She had never known anyone who was as intelligent, and yet, as unassuming as Erik.

"It seems you have accomplished a great deal in your life, Erik…you should be on the front of GQ or Esquire, or even the Wall Street Journal." Christine observed.

Erik scoffed, not meaning to sound so jaded, "I avoid photographic images or any public exposure." He tried to hide the bite in his tone with a smile, "I may break the camera."

Although his words were self-deprecating, Christine smiled sweetly; she immediately retorted, "I doubt that, that is something they say about ugly people." she brushed his words off as having been said in jest, not letting him know that she knew of his insecurities.

Karen cast him a warning glare; she wanted no more of his self-condescending words or phrases.

"Karen, are you still up for Target?" Christine asked, wanting to keep up the façade.

"You bet your sweet bippie, I am!" She chimed back.

'Mommy, can I stay here with Mr. Erik and Mr. Vince?" Meckenzie asked, complete unaware of the shocked look Erik had on his face at her words.

Christine and Erik's eyes met, each displaying mixed emotions. Erik nodded his head to relent to the child's request, if her mother would allow it.

"You may…but we won' be long." Christine answered, seeing the smiled light Meckenzie's face.

Erik came forward and lifted the little girl into his arms; he truly felt as though she wanted to be his friend. "Don't worry; we'll have a great time." He confirmed.

Christine walked out with Karen; and for the first time, felt like she really needed a new man in her life…Erik.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought I would drop this one early. I will not be able to drop a chapter tomorrow, so I felt so inclined to do so today. Thank you for the reviews. **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 14

"Well, what do ya think?" Karen asked as she drove down the main boulevard.

"I suppose you are asking about Erik?" Christine teased.

"No…the man on the moon…" Karen bantered as she sat in the drivers seat at a stop light and gave Christine the most wicked look, "…of course I mean Erik!"

Christine chuckled and then Karen followed, "He's gorgeous!" Christine sang. "I mean, that's certainly not all there is to him, but he is very easy on the eyes!"

"I think so, too." Karen stated with a smile. "Of course, Erik doesn't see that, he insists he is hideous beyond words, and the only woman he has ever let into his heart, drilled that thought into his head with her rejection of him."

"He was rather aloof at the school when I first met him; he stayed hidden and would not allow me to see him. He spoke with a clipped tone and seemed rather irritated with me." Christine stated.

Karen shook her head, "Yes, that is common behavior for him, he acts that way to push people away from him…he was like that with me at first, until he realized he did not scare me or intimidate me." Karen reflected, "He's uses his psychology expertise and what he knows about human behavior to create a chasm between himself and humanity."

Christine listened to Karen's every word, "Have people really been scared of him?" She asked with surprise in her tone.

"I can't say…I think most of it is in his head." Karen reported, "He expects people to react that way after what Summer did to him and the many kids in school who treated him like some sort of freak show attraction."

"There are many who treat Meckenzie the same way…" Christine added, "…I just don't get some people."

They arrived at Target and shopped for about an hour. Christine bought a couple of new dresses for work. So far, she had only worn older pant suits that she had, but she found that she had a desire to dress up for work now. She smiled as she realized what affect Erik was already having on her.

She also bought a cute outfit for Meckenzie and a rug for her bathroom. Karen didn't buy anything, she was enjoying having someone to shop with that didn't complain about every aisle they walked down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Erik, stop moping around…she seems completely besotted with you." Vince stated.

Erik threw him a quizzical look, "Have you gone senile?" Erik jested. "She was just being kind after being thrown into the awkward situation of having to be around me and eating at the same time."

Vince rolled his eyes, "Erik, you're not too big for me to throw over my knee and spank for your insolence and self-deprecation."

Erik laughed. It was a full, deep, pleasant sound and Vince could not help but smile. "I'd like to see you try." Erik stated while he laughed some more.

"Well, I'll settle for a game of Parcheesi. This time, I swear I'm going to beat you!" Vince boasted.

Meckenzie had been practicing her piano technique while Vince and Erik listened. She had taken a break to go to the restroom and was now headed back down the hall toward their voices.

"Mr. Erik, what are you doing?" She asked as she made her way toward him.

"My uncle is determined to win at this game and he has yet to do so in the twenty-five years that we have been playing." Erik stated, smiling broadly at Vince as he rolled his eyes.

Meckenzie leaned on Erik's knee, causing his heart to leap…this little girl treated him in all ways as though she could not get enough of his company. Erik could not remember a time when he had felt more normal.

"Instead of playing Parcheesi, uncle, let's play something Meckenzie can play, too." Erik suggested, knowing the little girl wanted his attention.

"Why can't you just teach me to play par…" she stumbled over the pronunciation and Erik picked up on it.

"Say par…" she imitated him, "…and then cheesy." She repeated after him and then said it faster, "That's it!" Erik affirmed with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

Vince watched as Erik turned his full attention to the miniature version of Christine and graced her with every charming attribute that he should have given the adult version.

It was at about that time that Christine and Karen returned, and the old façade of detachment and mystery enveloped Erik once again. He became a different person when his supposed ugliness was visible…and it pained Vince to witness it.

"Mommy, Mr. Erik taught me some more chords and how to match pitch better!" Meckenzie harped.

Erik was standing in the darkened living room with this back to them, facing the window. He was certain the last thing Christine Daae needed to see before returning to her home, was his ugly features.

Christine sensed the stiffness in him more than she observed it. She noticed how he seemed to pull into himself when she was around and avoid any open conversation or eye contact.

He truly felt as though she were a coiled viper ready to strike him down with her disdainful looks or degrading words.

She walked toward him, trying to be as quiet as possible so that he would have no chance to move away.

She put her hand to his elbow, touching skin on skin, and felt him jump at the contact; he spun around and regarded her with guarded eyes. In the shadows of the room, all she could really focus on was the mask, but she ignored it and looked into what she knew were his gorgeous, green eyes.

"Thank you for keeping Meckenzie occupied, she seems quite taken with you." Christine admitted.

Karen switched on the light and Erik's expression did not change, but Christine could see the storm raging in his eyes. She decided to take a different angle with Erik and appeal to his sense of propriety.

"What is it about me that disturbs you, Mr. Trudeau?" She asked, using the formal language to capture his full attention.

Erik's head cocked upwards and to the side as he contemplated her question.

"Disturbs Me?" he repeated, "Whatever do you mean?"

Christine slightly smiled, feigning unease, "My presence seems to bring out the worst in you." She drilled, "Where is the man that Karen speaks of? The man who presented them with an amazing wedding gift; the man who has enthralled a five-year-old girl in such a way that she feels as though she is on top of the world; she man who makes such beautiful melodies come from a piano – that's the man I want to see."

Erik turned back toward the window to avoid her eyes. "I apologize if I seem rude." He stated, quietly. "You do not disturb me…" he murmured, as he turned to look at her. He finally allowed a hesitant, captivating smile to play about his mouth, "…at least not in the sense you are thinking."

There is was; her proverbial foot in the proverbial door. She smiled brightly and again placed her hand upon his elbow. His line of sight changed as he looked at her hand upon his flesh…his look told her that he was not used to being touched, but found it pleasurable.

"I'm really happy to know that, Erik…I would very much like to get to know you." She announced to him, "And it just would not do if you could not stand to be around me."

"You want to get to know me?" He repeated, "Why?"

Christine looked down at Meckenzie as she put her little hand into hers. She smiled at Karen and continued,

"Oh…" she chuckled, "…there is no time tonight for me to get started on that list."

Erik wrinkled his brow, thinking she was avoiding his question, "What list?"

Christine smiled and raked her violet eyes slowly up his tall, lithe, masculine form, "The list of reasons why I want to get to know you."

The shock was there, deep in his eyes. He could not come up with words to express his surprise. This beautiful, intelligent, down-to-earth woman, wanted to get to know him. What was the world coming to?

"See you tomorrow." Christine whispered as she and Meckenzie walked out the door.

It was a good five minutes before Erik's legs allowed him to move.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the way home, Meckenzie's eyes were heavy from invading sleep, but she hummed a beautiful melody.

"That sounds beautiful, Meckenzie – where did you hear that melody?" Christine asked.

"It is a song Mr. Erik wrote, he says it's about his life." Meckenzie answered.

"Do you know the words?"

Meckenzie shook her head, sadly.

"No, he played it on the piano for me…he said the words were sad and would make me hurt, so he didn't want me to know them." Meckenzie murmured.

Christine reflected back on the memory of his eyes. She had seen such sorrow rooted in their green depths, such sadness and loneliness that made her want to reach out to him in friendship; or, if she was honest with herself, much more than friendship.

She felt an immediate connection to him; his voice, his obvious intelligence, the generosity she knew he possessed – everything. It didn't hurt that he was wonderful to look at, either.

His smile drew her into him; hidden in its reserved beauty, she saw a man who was reaching out for acceptance and unconditional love...but the words would not leave his mouth; at least not yet.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back now, so the story continues. Thank you for the reviews.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 15

Erik became even more determined to avoid Christine in the days that followed that encounter. He buried himself in his composing, barely making room in his schedule for his private lessons.

However, Christine made it a point of finding him and issuing him a smile or a wide-eyed approving appraisal; she made sure he knew she was interested in him.

That thought both amused and tantalized him, but his common sense told him she pitied him and was only interested in him as a "stray dog" project. He could not bring himself to believe she actually considered him boyfriend material.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a particularly hard day at work, Christine was anxious to find Erik and strike up a titillating conversation with him. She had barely had five minutes with him in the past week.

Tonight, she had finished inputting all the student files into the computer and storing them on CD's, apparently the previous manager had no working knowledge of computers.

She had hardly gone a minute, in the last few days, without thinking of Erik. He was certainly a hard man to forget. His gorgeous eyes, handsome features, firm physique, and heavenly voice were enough to make any woman weak in the knees.

She finished up her last minute touches and closed shop. It was 7:30 pm when she walked out of the office and headed for her car. She fished for her keys and finally found them, nestled happily at the bottom of her purse.

She put the key in the ignition and nothing happened. The car didn't even turn over. She kept trying for a couple of more times, knowing that her attempts were futile.

She got out of her car, frustrated and irritated, and started walking back toward the school, when she saw a tall, lean figure emerge from the side entrance and head toward the Bronze BMW parked not far from the door.

She knew immediately that it was Erik. She called out to him and watched as he continued to walk toward his car, not even acknowledging her.

"Erik!" She shouted again.

This time he stopped and looked at her as she came toward him.

His first instinct was to put an unreadable, neutral look on his face that would not indicate the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But instead, he was questioning why she was at work so late.

"Christine? What are you doing here so late?" He asked when she stood in front of him.

His voice sounded a little more irritated than he had meant for it to sound, so he tried to smile after asking; but her presence rattled him.

She was slightly out of breath from running after him, so she calmed herself before speaking.

Erik was looking around for Meckenzie, but had not spotted her. Bile rose in his throat as he realized something could have happened to her. Was that the reason Christine was running after him?

"Is Meckenzie alright?" He asked with panic evident in his tone.

She shook her head and Erik visibly relaxed.

"I can't get my car started…I have no idea what is wrong with it." Christine moaned.

That had not been what Erik expected to hear but he looked bewildered, nonetheless.

"Could I borrow your cell phone to call the garage?" She asked.

Erik finally responded, "Certainly." He handed her the phone.

He stood by and watched as she fidgeted with the phone and finally put it to her ear to listen for a response.

"Yes, it is in the parking lot. Please tow it to 134 Devanshire Street….what! Of course there is gas in the car! I'm not an idiot!" Christine was loosing her patience, "Look, I need it towed…"

Erik persuaded her to hand him the phone.

"Excuse me; do you have a problem with the lady's request?" He asked in a smooth but deadly tone.

The man on the other end of the phone obviously stammered.

"Good. She said she needed the car towed, and you almost had her business." Erik's smile was menacing as he listened to the man come up with numerous reasons for his behavior.

"No, but thanks…I'll have my personal mechanic take care of it." Erik clicked the phone shut and called Louie.

"Louie…hey, it's Erik Trudeau…" Erik listened for a few minutes. "I need you to send Ricky to pick up a car in my school's lot and tow it to 134 Devanshire Street, put it on my account." He listened a little longer, "Thanks."

He hung up the phone and regarded Christine with a blank stare.

"Thank you…please let me know what I owe you." She insisted.

"It is of no concern." Erik responded, not giving her a chance to argue. "Where is Meckenzie?"

"She is with Karen…I knew I was going to be working late, so I asked her to pick her up." Christine stated.

Christine's stomach chose that particular moment to protest its emptiness and the sound made her blush a rosy shade of pink and Erik chucked.

"Christine, when was the last time you had anything to eat?" He asked.

Christine smiled lightly and looked up into his handsome face. He seemed to be innocent in his asking, unaware that his invitation sent shards of delight rushing through her. She shrugged her shoulders; something her mother would have frowned upon.

"Come, I shall provide you with nourishment." Erik announced in a light, playful tone, as he opened the door to his car and motioned for her to have a seat.

Christine smiled at him as she sat down in his leather seats. He appeared genuinely at ease in her presence this time.

As Erik walked around the back of his car to get in, he mentally berated himself. What was he doing asking her to dinner? His heart was already leaping for joy and his body was pulsing with anticipation.

'It's just dinner, old man…don't start picking out China patterns.' He mentally chastised.

What seemed even more miraculous was the fact that she had willingly accepted his invitation – of course, she was very hungry and would have probably followed a lion into his den….but that didn't matter.

Erik pulled out of the parking lot and drove in silence for a few minutes.

"I will take you to my place and I am sure I can rustle up something for dinner." Erik stated.

His voice was so seductive and beautiful, and Christine was almost incapable of hearing anything he was saying; but she did respond.

"Your place will be fine…" She smiled, "…but I must insist on doing the cooking, I owe you that much, at least."

Erik's face suddenly felt flush, the image of Christine in his kitchen cooking him dinner caused a swell of emotions he was not ready to deal with.

"On second thought, allow me to take you dinner." He entreated.

He was not fond of public places, and he was sure she would not want to be seen with him, but he was regretting – more and more – his suggestion to take her to dinner.

Christine looked over at his profile and quivered at how attractive he looked. He was trying to avoid being alone with her, but she was one step ahead of him.

"No, I owe you a thank you for allowing Meckenzie into the school on a scholarship." She insisted, "It is the least I can do."

He had been hoping she would not be disgusted with the prospect of being seen with him, but he had been wrong; but that did not make the hurt any less profound.

He diverted his eyes back to the road and spoke dejectedly, "As you wish." He murmured.

His tone caused her concern. He seemed to have pulled himself back into an invisible shell; hiding his true personality and character behind the façade he had so long been forced to exude.

Christine chanced a view of him while he was driving. The white mask was in her sights, and she found it was strangely…him. She wanted to know what he hid beneath it, but she wanted him to want her toknow…she would never betray his trust.

Erik was not aware of her eyes being on him or of the thoughts that were occupying her mind.

"Your daughter tells me you used to be on Broadway." Erik commented, wanting to rid the air of the silence.

Christine looked down at her hands and smiled sadly, "Yes, my career ended almost six years ago." She reflected, painfully. "My ex-husband was my manager and vocal coach…he had a great deal of influence in the theater and made me a diva. The name of Raoul Chagny worked wonders with the directors and playwrights. After the marriage ended, he black listed me…I never sang again."

The minute he heard the name, Erik knew exactly who she was. Her voice had mesmerized him with its purity and clarity; he had never heard a more beautiful instrument.

Erik had the misfortune of knowing Raoul Chagny on a personal level. They had been involved in many of the same projects throughout college, in the music program. Raoul felt that a person needed to look a certain way, act a certain way, and be near perfection in every way to be a star.

He had refused to promote blind musicians, or anyone with a disability, and openly berated them and their work. Erik understood why he had turned his back on his blind daughter and his sympathetic wife.

Erik had never had the privilege of meeting The Countess, or even knowing what she looked like. He had admired her from afar, as he did the entire female population; but he had loved her from the moment he first heard her sing.

"I did not recognize you…you're stage name was The Countess, was it not?" Erik stated, trying to get the memory of her voice out of his head.

"Yes, yes it was!" Christine was excited…he had heard of her.

Erik dropped his eyes from her features and continued to drive. "Your voice was the best I have ever heard…" he admitted, "…Broadway has never been the same."

Christine knew that he had to be joking; she had not even been on the scene that long. She had never had the chance to impress anyone.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Onward we go. Thank you for the reviews. **

**There is also a link in my profile for a visual on Erik's home. Enjoy it!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie -Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen -Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison-Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 16

They chatted about Meckenzie's progress and Christine felt more at ease with this man after a few weeks than she had any other man in her past.

The house was more like a modern day castle. The entrance was covered with windows and solid wood columns extended downward. The house was airy and spacious as it nestled beautifully in the side of a rugged hill. Christine loved it.

"Your home is magnificent!" Christine praised with wide eyes.

Erik seldom had guests; well, seldom was being optimistic, Erik never had guests – the only other people to enter his home had been Vince and Karen.

"I designed it for my tastes and my need for seclusion…I'm glad you like it." Erik responded.

"You designed this?" Christine awed.

"Yes…when I was in my late teens." Erik glanced back at his home, proud of the artisanship and quality it possessed. Vince had helped him build it, along with the building crew – it had taken two years.

Christine stepped out of the car, still scoping the wonder of the home. She had never seen anything this extravagant. She knew Erik was wealthy, but she was just beginning to realize just how wealthy he was.

"Come inside." Erik offered, holding the door for her.

The outside of the house had impressed Christine, but she was stunned by the inside. Modern décor, beautiful, flowing architecture, breathtaking design – she had never seen such things in a house.

Erik had not noticed her expression, but had moved into the house and turned up the lighting.

"Erik…I love your home!" Christine emphasized.

She moved into the house and followed him to the kitchen. She let out a small gasp as she viewed the massive room and adored the appliances he had chosen for the room; they were the best that money could buy.

"Why don't you put on some music while I prepare dinner?" Christine instructed.

Erik was thankful to have something to occupy his active mind. He was not sure of how well he would handle having her in his kitchen, being domestic and womanly.

She had advised him to put on some music, but Erik didn't do things the normal way; for him, putting on some music meant to make his own.

From the refrigerator, she pulled out some smoked sausage, eggs, spinach, and cheddar cheese. She whipped together a soufflé and popped it in the oven; enjoying herself immensely. She loved to cook; and having a man to cook for, made it that much better.

She heard the quiet strains of the piano as he gently coaxed a song from it. She smiled at his answer to putting on some music; she liked his choice better.

Erik could smell the heavenly aroma from his music room, whatever she was cooking smelled delightful. He continued to play softly and was not even aware of the words as they sprang from his mouth.

"_Child of the Wilderness…_

_Born into emptiness…_

_Learn to be lonely…_

_Learn to find your way in darkness…_

"_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be Lonely…_

_Learn to be your one companion"_

Christine heard his voice as it drifted toward her. Every word he sang took root in her soul and the vulnerable man he buried deep within…came quietly into her heart.

The melody was so eerily familiar, but his voice touched her at her deepest core…it was the voice that had imprisoned her from the moment she first heard it; he was "The Phantom".

Now it all made perfect sense. Her immediate attraction to him and the way he seemed so familiar to her; her inner soul had known it was him.

"_Never dreamed, out in the world…_

_there were arms to hold you…_

_You've always known…_

_You're heart was on its own…_

"_So, laugh in your loneliness…_

_Child of the wilderness…_

_Learn to be lonely…_

_Learn how to love…_

_Life that is lived….alone."_

Christine held her breath as she heard him quietly sing the final words…

"_Learn to be lonely…_

_Life can be lived…_

_Life can be loved…_

_Alone"_

She knew the words were indicative of his pain…she could hear it in his tone and feel it on the air around her.

She quietly made her way into the room, not wanting to disturb him. She could not figure out why he had not told her that he was "The Phantom" – he was the one whose voice had enthralled her, he was the one who had gotten Meckenzie into the school – in fact…it was his school!

Christine deduced that he had shut himself off from the world for reasons, which seemed to revolve around the scars he hid beneath the mask.

'What a hateful and judgmental world we live in when a man as gifted and attractive as Erik Trudeau is made to feel unworthy of affection or recognition.' Christine thought.

As she came closer to his statuesque form, she admired his broad shoulders and the way the muscles played upon the fine material of his shirt like rolling waves on the ocean.

Erik sensed her presence and quietly acknowledged her, "This is how I make music, I seldom listen to the radio or put on a CD." He whispered.

"That song was beautiful, but so sad…the words moved me to tears." She said as she came to stand beside him. "Did you write it?"

Erik nodded, but had not yet turned his eyes to her, "Yes, but I will not bore you with the details."

Christine placed a warm hand upon his shoulder and felt him stiffen at her touch. She did not remove her hand; but instead, gently massaged the area.

"There is nothing you could say that would bore me." She assured him.

Erik turned to look up at her; in her eyes he saw the glistening proof of tears and an unknown…something. He had little experience in such things.

"Sing for me." He requested in a whisper.

Christine did not even hesitate to meet his request. She still sang the songs in her mind…the ones she had worked so hard on all those years ago. One in particular, sprang to mind…

"_I'm a lady when you kiss me -  
I'm a child when you are leaving,  
I'm a woman every time our bodies meet…  
complete. _

"Long lost feelings stir inside me -  
used to think nights were for sleeping,  
being wanted is a thrill I never knew  
till you."

Erik had remained seated as she began to sing. His eyes were fixed on a the black and white keys of the piano; but as her voice awakened his inner man, he turned to her and what he saw in her violet eyes made his heart skip a beat.

_"Now I'm alive, inside I'm glowing,  
I'm how I want to be,  
loving you I can be me,  
just me. _

"It's the first time when you touch me -  
now I long for rainy mornings,  
I am certain you're the last man in my life."

The passion in her eyes caused Erik to avert his own…he could not fathom why she had picked such a song to sing for him. He listened intently, then matched her on the piano; perfectly playing the song in accompaniment to her voice._  
_  
_"I'm a woman every time our bodies meet…  
complete. _

"Long lost feelings stir inside me -  
used to think nights were for sleeping,  
being wanted is a thrill I never knew  
till you.

"Now I'm alive, inside I'm glowing -  
I'm how I want to be,  
loving you I can be me,  
just me.

"It's the first time when you touch me -  
now I long for rainy mornings,  
tell each other to find all we're looking for  
and more.

"Found the rainbow I was after -  
no more dreams with one face missing,  
I am certain you're the last man in my life."

After she finished, Christine didn't move. She somehow ended up at the side of the piano watching him play while she sang; he was truly a remarkable sight.

"That was lovely, Christine…I am left without words." Erik finally uttered, as he tried to avoid her eyes.

His body was on fire, a reaction he had diligently tried to avoid for the greater part of his adult life. He was certain she could see the reaction his body was having to her; his pants tented in the crotch where they had not before her song had awakened him.

"Thank you…perhaps you can sing one with me?" She suggested. "Dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes."

The smile he gave her was intoxicatingly beautiful; the action took the pain from his eyes and replaced it with joy…it also took ten years from his features, and Christine thought how much she wanted to see him smile every moment of every day.

"You should do that more often…" She purred.

"Do what?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side; still holding a faint smile on his full lips.

"Smile."

Erik, although not well acquainted with flirting, got the impression she was doing just that. He smiled again, not sure of what to say or do.

He cleared his throat and began playing softly, praying that Christine did not see the longing in his eyes.

Christine knew the song he was playing and began to sing…

"_There for me, every time I've been away  
Will you be there for me, thinking of me everyday  
Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say  
Will you be there for me? _

Just think of you and me, we could never tow the line  
It's such a mystery just to hear you say you're mine  
And while you're close to me, so close to me  
Just hold me"

Erik had closed his eyes to the sound the sound of her voice, listening to the beauty, which he had so long been without.

Her part ended and his voice blended with hers for a brief moment as he began to sing…

_"When you're feeling cold and all the city streets are grey -  
Walking all alone and watching how the children play -  
Voices in the wind and faces from the past go dancing by,  
They're asking why…"  
_

Then Christine joined her voice with his and neither of them could stop the chill that ran up their spines from the perfect blending of their voices.

**_"Will you be there for me, every time I go away?  
Will you be there for me, thinking of me everyday?  
Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say?  
Will you be there for me?"_**

Christine continued…

_"And while you're close to me, so close to me  
Just hold me…"_

Erik echoed…

_"Can you really want me more than for a little while?  
What are the stories hiding there behind your smile?  
Wishes in a dream and figures in a world that I could share  
And everywhere…"_

Together, they reached the climax…

**_"Will you be there for me?  
Will there ever come a day when all the world can see  
Things were meant to be that way?  
Will you be there for me?  
Can you hear the people say  
That you're just…  
There for me?_**"

Erik fixed his eyes on Christine as he sang his last line…

_"There for me."_

Christine sang in a whisper as she leaned down and caressed his ear with her breath…

_"There for me."_

Erik finished the song with her breath on his ear, her hands on his shoulders, and her lips mere inches from his.

Song 1 – "Learn to be Lonely", sung by Minnie Driver, "Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack

Song 2 – "The Last Man in My Life", sung by Sarah Brightman,

written by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Song 3 – "There for Me", sung by Sarah Brightman and Josh Groban, writer unknown.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**I have been unable to post a chapter through the normal routes, I am terribly sorry for the wait. I hope you find it to your liking. **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 17

All he had to do was turn his head and touch his lips to hers and his body cried out for that contact…but images of the past crept in and overshadowed his desire.

"Forgive me." He murmured as he stood abruptly, breaking the spell that had settled around them. "I was lost in the music and did not realize I had forced my attentions on you, I would never do anything to offend you."

Christine backed away slowly. Her eyes spoke volumes about the disappointment she was experiencing at his retreat; but Erik was busy chastising himself mentally and was unaware of her discontent.

"You were hardly forcing yourself on me…I was not offended." Christine stuttered, missing the closeness of him.

He seemed to be oblivious to her words. He was turning inward, burying his thoughts deep within him. Christine could see the battle going on behind his tumultuous eyes and berating frown.

"I will check on dinner." Christine quietly announced, as she tried to calm her bodies reaction to his "almost" kiss.

Erik nodded and watched as she left the room; he knew he was in deep trouble. His body was betraying him, his heart was betraying him, and his mind would not rid itself of her scent – her image – or her voice.

He sat back down at the piano bench and buried his head in his hands. He could no more control his heart than he could demand his body not take another breath…he was in love with Christine Daae, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry." Erik said, about midway through the dinner.

Christine smiled over at him with a questioning look in her eyes, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted when I first met you…I was intolerable, I apologize." He repeated.

Christine shrugged her shoulders, "That's alright; I did interrupt you."

He chuckled softly, "Be that as it may, I obviously need to work on my people skills, woman still intimidate me…I suppose they always will."

Christine lifted her brow at that comment, thinking how absurd it was that women intimidated a man, as gifted, generous, and attractive as Erik.

"Intimidate you?" She reflected, "Why would women intimidate you?"

A dark shadow crossed his face, but when he lifted his eyes to hers, it had passed.

"Every woman I have ever been interested in has been disappointed in me; for obvious reasons, and I feel very self-conscious around them…you." Erik corrected, as he dropped his eyes.

Christine thought for a moment before responding, "Any woman who would be disappointed in you for any reason, is not worthy of you."

Erik wasn't sure what to make of that comment, so he just let it hang in the air.

There were a few minutes of silence as they finished the meal. Erik had never had anything as delicious as the soufflé she had made – it was wonderful.

"This was delicious, Christine – thank you." Erik complimented.

Christine smiled at him, but there were unasked questions in her violet eyes.

"What?" He asked softly, assuming he was not going to like the next thought that she voiced.

"Why did you send Vince to Hartford pretending to be you – my 'Phantom'?" Christine asked, bluntly.

Erik immediately felt his stomach lurch and he was certain his heart stopped beating.

"I...ah….it was…" Erik was fumbling around for words when Christine continued.

"I don't appreciate being played for the fool." She accused, but her tone was calm and wounded. "I would not have balked from you or exposed you…"

Erik looked away from the hurt he saw in her face, knowing he was the cause. When he spoke, he could not bring himself to look at her.

"The few times that I have mingled with the human race, the results have not been productive – people, especially women, tend to be repulsed by me." Erik voiced, "My actions were such as they were to spare you the terror of my presence, and to spare me the embarrassment and humiliation of your rejection." Erik looked away from her and bowed his head, "Didn't take me long to disappoint you – and you haven't even seen beneath the mask."

Christine heard his words and considered them with every ounce of her interest. She found herself unable to be angry with him, since self-preservation was a human trait and he was only reacting to his past.

"I'm not her, Erik…whoever she was…and you didn't disappoint me, you underestimated me."

A dark shadow passed across his face and settled in his eyes. An old, familiar pain was etched in his features and Christine knew that he had been deeply hurt.

Erik smiled sadly, "Summer…her name was Summer Evans."

"Tell me about her."

Erik hesitated, but eventually could not hold his feelings back, "It was long ago…I was 17…" Erik began. "…she was beautiful and I loved her with all that was at the time."

"We dated a few times and eventually she allowed me to kiss her; innocent kisses between a boy of 17, with no previous experience, and a girl of 16."

"She got curious about the mask and what it hid and eventually talked me in to showing her…she never stopped crying, and abruptly stopped wanting anything to do with me." He murmured, "She could not bare the sight or memory of me."

Erik chanced a glance at Christine, who sat beside him with tears in her eyes, "There have been other women I was attracted to and longed to get to know…but the memory of her horrified eyes and the echo of her screams in my mind prevent me from pursuing anyone."

Christine pulled in close to him and brought her palm up to caress his smooth, unmarred cheek, feeling him flinch from her touch.

"When you are ready to start trusting another woman, let me know." Christine whispered.

Everything in Erik wanted to yield to her pleading eyes at that very moment. The feel of her warm, petite hand against his cheek was almost more than he could bear.

Christine wound her hand around to the back of his head and felt the softness of his hair as it whispered against her skin.

She leaned in and softly touched her lips to the corner of his mouth. She was intoxicated by the smell of the man; spices and leather, and lingered her cheek against his before she pulled away.

Erik held his breath, fearing the moment would end too quickly if he moved. The feel of her lips against his flesh sent a shiver of desire through him – the desire to finally be accepted and looked upon as a viable male.

She pulled away, and his eyes remained closed, cherishing the moment. He finally opened them and looked into her inquisitive eyes.

"Come, you must return." He finally said with a light, softtone. "Meckenzie will be thinking I kidnapped you."

Christine retrieved her purse and followed Erik out the door. She could not keep her eyes from his masculine form as he walked in front of her toward the car.

He opened her door, once again, and as she passed by him to get into the car, she smiled alluringly at him. She wanted him to remain certain that she was interested in him.

"We need to pick up Meckenzie from Karen's." She said as he started the car.

"Of course." He replied.

He turned the radio on to a soft jazz station, and Christine sat back and rode in luxury.

"Thank you for the dinner, Christine…no woman, except Karen, has ever cooked for me." Erik stated after a few minutes of quiet music.

"You're most welcome…next time we should go out to eat, I want to see you in a suit and tie." She admitted with a grin.

"Next time?" He echoed.

She shifted in the seat and gave him her full attention, "Yes…I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you…and I sense that you want the same."

Erik was speechless. Was she indicating to him that she wanted to go out on an actual date? Erik could feel his heart beat in his throat at the prospect of asking her; when it came to women, his confidence was non-existent.

"What I want or don't want has never mattered." he stammered.

Christine smiled brightly, "It does to me."

"Even after I lied to you and deceived you about my true identity?" He marveled.

Christine smirked and then smiled again, "You had your reasons, and although I may not agree with the reasons behind what you did…I understand why you did it."

Erik felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This woman wanted to get to know him…mind you, she had not said that her interest in him was anything other than friendship, but she had kissed him – on the cheek – but it was still a kiss…he would take what he could.

"I hope, once you get to know me, I don't disappoint you." He murmured.

"I don't think that is possible." She replied.

They pulled up to Vince and Karen's townhouse at 10:00 p.m., Christine had called and told Karen that she was having car problems and would get that straightened out before she came back for Meckenzie; she hadn't mentioned Erik's involvement.

As she got out of Erik's car, Karen's eyes caught hers, and Christine smiled brightly. She would be talking to Karen in the future, and thanking her for giving a head's up about "The Phantom", and for being her friend.

"Hello, Erik…Christine." Karen greeted, as they walked up the sidewalk and toward the door.

"Hi, Karen." Christine chirped back, giving the older woman a hug.

They moved into the house, which was full of boxes and packing material.

"Are you moving?" Christine gasped.

"We are starting the process, our house will be done in a few weeks." Vince replied.

"Where is Kenzie?" Christine asked.

"She's asleep on the bed in the guest room." Karen replied

Erik strode toward the guest room, with Christine following close behind.

"I'll carry her to the car." Erik stated, as he tenderly lifted her into his arms.

He headed out the door and toward his car, listening to Karen and Christine talk behind him.

"I'll have to rent a car for a few days…any ideas?" Christine asked.

Karen was quiet as she thought for a few moments.

Erik laid Meckenzie across the seat and covered her with the blanket that Karen had given him. He quietly closed the door and moved back to where Karen and Christine were talking.

"You will not rent a car, I have an extra one just collecting dust in my garage, she's yours for as long as you need her." Erik offered, adamantly.

"I couldn't do that." Christine argued.

"You can…and you will." Erik argued back. "I will not permit you to rent a car when I can loan you one, you don't need to waste your money."

He was standing before her, looking all manly and domineering. He was beginning to open up to her, showing his true gentle nature and the desire to please.

"I will take you home tonight and tomorrow morning Uncle Vince will drive my spare car to your house where Karen will pick him up…" Erik instructed, "…is that alright with you?"

Christine could only nod and thank God for the generous, albeit wounded, heart He had given Erik

"Great, now let's get you ladies home so that none of us lacks in our beauty rest…some of us need it more than others." Erik stated, giving a rare wink toward Karen. "I must have had insomnia for years to wind up with this mug."

Erik chuckled, but quickly moved as Karen came forward to swat his arm. She eyed him suspiciously and then winked at Christine.

"What?" He asked, innocently. "I thought it was humorous."

Karen and Christine both rolled their eyes and said in unison, "Yeah, you would."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Here ya go my lovlies, enjoy; don't worry - a real kiss is in the near future...you know I won't let you down!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 18

The "extra" car Erik had been talking about turned out to be a 1966 Ford Mustang GT convertible; white with a blue racing stripe down the middle. She was in mint condition – from the seats to the paint job.

Erik had written a note and taped it on the glove compartment…

_Christine, _

_She's yours for as long as you need her…just take good care of her. _

_Erik_

Christine admired the strong sway of his handwriting; he wrote elegantly and gracefully; unusual for a man, and such an educated one, at that.

Vince smiled at her as he dropped the keys into her hand. He gave Meckenzie a hug and then winked at Christine as Karen pulled into the driveway.

"Now, you girls be good today…don't get on the teacher's nerves…" Karen teased as Christine came to the window to greet her. "…unless that teacher's name just happens to be Erik Trudeau, of course."

"Honestly, Karen…he acts like I have the plague or something; maybe he just wants to be friends." Christine stated, hoping she was wrong.

Karen playfully scowled her forehead and pursed her mouth, "Now, we both know, Christine, that Erik is not the kind of man that a woman can just "be friends" with…you want more and I can tell."

"He seems intent on keeping me at arms length; it's like he is afraid I am going to hurt him." Christine surmised. "I'm not her…that Summer girl that broke his heart."

"He knows that, Christine, give him time." Karen stated. She started to drive away and then stopped. "Vince and I are going out of town for a couple of days…sort of a honeymoon trip. We'll be back on Wednesday."

Christine smiled and let them know she hoped they had a safe and wonderful trip. She watched them drive away and ran into the house to get Meckenzie; they didn't want to be late for school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik wasn't sure what to make of Christine Daae. She was the most alluring and interesting woman he had ever met. He had fallen in love with her voice years ago; and now, he was certain he was falling prey to the woman to whom that voice belonged.

'Don't even think about it, old man…once she sees what you hide from the world, she'll be casting holy water at you and caring a big, silver cross – you're a monster…' Erik criticized himself, '…and you always will be.'

And yet, she seemed to flirt with him openly – at least Erik thought she was flirting – she had even kissed his cheek. He really had no experience in the area at all. She could have been sizing him up for the kill, as far as he knew.

Why would she flirt with him? He was clearly not the type of man to which she was attracted. Her ex-husband had golden blond hair and honey colored brown eyes. He was only about five-feet, ten inches tall, and had a much smaller frame than Erik had.

Raoul Changy had the type of looks that made women drop at his feet to do his bidding. 'Women drop at my feet, too; but it's because they faint from the horrible sight of me.' Erik said to himself.

He debated with himself for about five minutes, but did not come to any conclusions regarding Ms. Daae. She was a mystery to him – as were all women – but he was going to enjoy whatever rays of sun she chose to shine on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Erik." Christine stated as she saw him locking up his classroom after Meckenzie's music lesson.

Erik turned toward her voice and caught his breath at the sight of her. He had never seen her in a dress before – his eyes immediately lowered to her shapely legs and roamed up her body.

Her generous curves were very accented in the dress; she was slender, but well-endowed…Erik had to jerk his eyes from the swell of her breasts and tried to focus on her eyes.

Her dress was in good taste, of course, but she could have been wearing a burlap sack and Erik would have reacted to her in the same way.

She wore a periwinkle blue, mid-thigh dress with short sleeves. She complimented it with a beautiful silk scarf, sheer, thigh-high hose, and black pumps. She had French braided her hair and the braid hung down to the middle of her back with a butterfly pendent securing it in the back.

"Christine…" He breathed, huskily. "...hello."

She looked deep into his green eyes and graced him with a sultry smile. She almost giggled as he backed away from her and ran into the wall behind him. He was cornered, with nowhere to run.

"I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed last night…you inspired me and gave me my voice back…you're my Angel of Music." Christine purred.

Erik swallowed hard, fighting the rage of desire that was rushing through him. He scoffed at her words – his self-deprecation immediately thwarting the wayward direction of his mind.

"I am no angel, I assure you." He admitted.

She sashayed up to him, as close as she could without touching him. His scent lingered in the air around her and she wanted nothing more than to touch her lips to his.

"You are to me." She assured him. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, "You smell good!"

Erik cleared his throat, but could not bring himself to move. She was almost touching the entire length of her body to his; and his body had sprung to life in anticipation.

"Would you like for me to work with you, bring your voice back to its former glory, and beyond?" He heard himself suggest.

Christine smirked, calculatingly; he was falling right into her web, even though he was not aware of it. There was something between them – a spark, a flame, searing passion? She didn't know what it was – but she had to follow her heart.

"You would do that?" Christine inquired innocently. "How much are the lessons?"

Erik almost laughed, "It is an honor for me to have the opportunity to train you…there is no charge."

Again, she leaned into him without touching, "When do lessons begin?"

"Thursday, when Karen and Vince return; Meckenzie can stay with them while you have your lesson." Erik suggested, "Come to my home and the lessons will begin at 7 pm."

"Every Thursday evening…is one night a week enough?" Christine asked coyly.

"Your voice has suffered little from its lack of use; it won't take long to recover what little you have lost." Erik assured her.

Quickly, not giving him a chance to react, Christine reached up and caressed his smooth, flawless cheek. She watched his eyes close at the intimate contact; that was certainly better than the flinch she had gotten last night.

'This man was made to be cherished and loved.' Christine thought. She lifted a silent, heart-felt prayer toward the heavens, 'Please Lord, let me be the one to give it to him.'

Erik watched her retreat from him. He found his legs and began walking toward the door. He had no idea what had just transpired between them, but he was certain she had purposefully goaded him and was silently, and with deadly accuracy, reeling him in; he was bait on her hook.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Ummmm, I apologize ahead of time. We all know how life is...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long, brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 19

Tuesday was a trying day for Erik. He had phone conferences all morning and web conferences in the afternoon. He never left his house.

As a result, he did not see Christine at all on Tuesday. Wednesday turned out to be no better, except that he actually made it to the school.

The fire inspector, food services inspector, and the building inspector all showed up to pull unannounced inspections of their respective areas; Erik spent the entire day catering to their every whim and making small talk.

In the end, the school and the staff earned very high marks in all areas and Erik was proud of his people.

He only saw Christine in passing on Wednesday as the inspectors scrutinized her area and gave her praises – she smiled beguilingly at him as they passed through, and Erik felt himself being drawn in.

When the inspections were over, he went back to Christine's office to ask her to accompany him to dinner, but she had left early because Meckenzie was sick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Erik reflected on the events that had taken place in his life over the last several weeks. He had not been this open with another human being in years – no one besides Karen and Vince.

How had she managed to worm her way into his life? He had so efficiently erected a wall around his heart and nothing had penetrated it.

Then, unexpectedly, Meckenzie touches a spot in him that no other child had ever managed to touch – and then her mother ends up being the epitome of the kind of woman with whom he longs to spend his life.

"When did I lose control, Indigo?" Erik asked the feline as she wound around his legs, begging for his attention. "Now that she's in my life, I don't want her to leave it."

Indigo glided into this lap and began pawing and purring, she fed off his moods, and knew he was feeling disconnected with himself…he was reexamining every decision he had ever made in his life.

It was Wednesday night, and Erik had barely seen Christine at the school. He found himself looking forward to her unannounced visits and perky conversations.

'You're just setting yourself up for heartache, you fool.' He spat to himself. 'Why have you let her do this to you?' He ran his hand through his thick hair and then removed his mask.

He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom and stared at the reflection before him. For twenty-three years, he had lived with this sight. The last skin-grafting attempt had left him even more scarred and embittered – causing his heart to shrivel up inside him.

He didn't see the hard, solid plane of his chest with the perfect amount of black hairs spattering its broad expanse. He didn't see the slender, masculine curve of his waistline or the flat perfection of his abdomen. He didn't see the narrow hips that announced the long, powerful legs of an athlete. He didn't see thebrilliance in his green, long-lashed eyes or the luscious fullness of his mouth. He didn't see the manly beauty of his flawless, unmarred features or the sexiness of his thick, soft hair.

"This is the reality of what you are, old man." Erik spewed at the image in the mirror, "You're a grotesque, pathetic imitation of a man. Whatever Christine Daae is feeling for you, she will realize the ugly, hard truth and all will be as it was."

The jagged scars and mutilated flesh of his right side mocked the unmarred side with cruel intensity. He would never be normal – never. How could he expect any woman, especially one as beautiful and vibrant as Christine, to bind herself to him in any way, even as a friend?

Rage coursed through him at the atrocity of it all. He was suddenly intensely angry. His anger was centered on his own inability to rise above his circumstances and accept what he was; his anger was focused on the loss of his parents and brother all those years ago – why had they abandoned him? His angersettled on Christine and Meckenzie, resenting themfor putting the desire back in his heart for love and acceptance; two things he thought he would never have.

He inadvertently caught a glimpse of his reflection again and the hatred pulsed through him like venom.

As if sensing his need for a reality check, the phone rang, dragging him from his tantrum and causing him to calm down.

He abruptly picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

_"Erik, it's Christine…I didn't know who else to call."_ She cried.

Erik heard the panic in her voice and felt his heart jump in his chest, "Christine, what is it?"

_"It's Meckenzie…I couldn't wake her up to make her take her medicine – she was completely unresponsive…they flew her to Grace Memorial." _

Erik felt the bile rise in his throat, he wasn't one to panic, but he felt it closing in on him.

_"They wouldn't let me fly with her and I need to get to the hospital, but I am in no shape to drive."_

"Stay there, I'm on my way."

Erik hung up the phone, dressed quickly, and drove to pick up Christine.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Vince's cell phone rang and Vince answered. They had barely been home twenty minutes. He looked at the caller ID and knew who it was.

"Hello Erik."

_"Uncle Vince…you and Karen need to meet Christine and me at Grace Memorial." _

"What happened?" Vince asked, hearing the urgency in Erik's tone.

_"It's Meckenzie." _

Vince fought back the panic that was rising in him. What could be wrong?

"We'll be there."

Karen heard the despondency in his voice and stood in front of him with concern on her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Meckenzie is in the hospital; Erik knew nothing more than that." Vince told her.

Karen picked up her purse and followed Vince out the door; tears were inching down her cheek as she thought about the fear that must be gripping Christine.

"What hospital are we going to?" Karen asked, trying to lighten the moment.

"She is at Grace Memorial." Vince stated, looking at Karen with concern.

Karen knew that Grace Memorial was the trauma center for the East side of Boston, but it was also one of the top children's hospitals in the country.

TBC

Grace Memorial is a made up hospital, a figment of my imagination - I know nothing about Boston, it's just one of those places I have visited in my dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

**Life goes on… **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 20

Christine hung up the phone and realized she had never felt so lost. She had fought many battles in her lifetime; she had won a few and she had lost a few, but they all rested in the hands of God and He alone knew the distraught and desperate state of her soul.

She sat on the couch, quietly praying and rocking back and forth, trying to ease the nausea that was settling in her stomach.

She prayed for peace and uplifting, but most of all she prayed for Meckenzie; not knowing the Lord's will was the hardest situation to be in – she only prayed that He allowed her to remain.

Erik had been the first person she thought of when she determined she could not drive. She needed his comforting presence around her, and the sound of his voice to calm her.

She moved from the couch, combed her hair, and changed her clothes; knowing that Erik would arrive to pick her up as quickly as he could.

She grabbed her purse as his headlights shined in the window; and, not waiting for him to come to the door; she walked out, locked the door behind her and headed for his car.

Erik had already opened his door and had his leg out to come and get her when she appeared in front of him.

He continued to stand, moved to the other side of the car, and opened her door for her; noticing the circles under her eyes from crying and the exhaustion in every movement her body made.

She slid into the passenger's seat and felt the peace of God overtake her. She knew He was giving her what she needed in Erik – never had she felt so certain of something in her life.

She followed Erik's elegant form as he went to his side of the car and got in. He had not said a word, but she knew that he would.

The car moved quietly and stealthily down the road toward the hospital. The hum of the engine and the lulling sway of the car, coaxed Christine into a fitful sleep, as she lifted her prayers to heaven.

Erik watched her try to rest beside him. He was tempted to reach his hand over and brush the hair from her eyes, but he resisted the urge. She was drained emotionally and physically, he didn't need to make it any worse.

Erik had been raised knowing there was a Higher Power guiding and instructing the whole of humanity, but after his parents and brother were killed, he renounced any knowledge of this Being; preferring to live in darkness.

There had been many times in his life that he should have turned to God and acknowledged Him; being very aware that He had spared his life for a reason – but Erik didn't even feel worthy of God…Erik had rejected Him, just as humanity had rejected Erik. Why would He want anything to do with one such as Erik?

But now, in the solitude of the night and with Meckenzie's life resting in the balance, Erik lifted his thoughts toward heaven.

'I know You are a loving and caring God; worthy of my praise and adoration…I also know that it has been my own insecurities and shortcomings that have prevented me from turning to You in the past.

'But God, I also know that I have finally found my reason for living…the reason You allowed me to remain on this earth when everything in me longed to cease existing.'

Erik looked over at Christine and his heart leapt in his chest, he could not imagine a life without her; but did she feel the same about him?

'I know I am not worthy of Your goodness, nor am I worthy of her…but as I once longed to cease existing, now I long to remain by Christine and Meckenzie's side, being to them what they need me to be.'

He smiled at her slumbering figure, thankful that she was resting, but knowing he had to awaken her in a few minutes, for he was pulling into the hospitals parking garage.

'I don't ask that she love me in return, I simply ask for her friendship – and for the friendship of Meckenzie; Oh God, heal that little girl – I know not the nature of her illness…but you do.

'Please God, don't let my lack of faith and knowledge get in the way of Your plans for Christine and Meckenzie – they both have so much to offer the world.'

Erik pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. He leaned toward Christine and gently nudged her, causing her to awaken.

"We're here." He said softly.

He finished his silent prayer as she got out of the car.

'Amen.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they approached the ER entrance, Christine reached over and took his hand in hers, causing a bolt of electricity to fly through him. It was a simple act, but one that he had not shared with another for many years.

He looked over at her, and saw the tears that were threatening to fall again. He didn't know if he could stand to see her tears; but he would be as strong as he needed to be for her…that was what friends were for.

They silently moved through the ER and Erik felt the fear of being in a public place engulf him. He swallowed deeply and mentally calmed his racing heart; Christine did not need him to be an embarrassment to her.

Sensing his unease, she squeezed his hand and smiled a tired smile at him. She leaned her head on his arm, taking in the fresh scent of his cologne. The stares she was sure he was thinking were derogatory were just the opposite.

In the eyes of those watching them, Christine sensed approval and appreciation. The young women followed Erik's beautiful form from the time they noticed him until they past him, turning to see if the back side of him was as awesome as the front…and it was.

The registration clerk smiled warmly at them as they came toward her.

"My daughter, Meckenzie Daae, was flown here; may we go back and see her?" Christine asked in a small voice.

Christine showed her ID and insurance card, and the young woman went to go find out the nature of Meckenzie's illness, and where she was.

With her hand still in his, Erik led her to the waiting room and they sat down. Christine was trembling beside him, but Erik had no idea how to comfort her; he did not wish to overstep his boundaries, but something told him she wanted to be held.

He put his arm around the seat she sat in and marveled when she leaned into him.

"Tell me what happened." Erik murmured.

Christine sighed and enjoyed being close to him. She pulled back and smiled up at him, so thankful for his presence.

"She complained of a soar throat and body aches, so I took her out of school and left early. When we got home, I checked her fever and she was showing 100 degrees, which is slightly high. She has never been sick before, other than things related to her eyes, so this was as new to me as it was to her."

Erik listened intently, until Karen and Vince came through the doors, then Christine was in Karen's arms and she had succumbed to the tears she had so bravely been keeping at bay.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Relief, intimiate moments, and a lighter side of Erik...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 21

Erik had to admit to himself that he wanted Christine to turn to him for comfort, but it was expected that she would turn to Karen.

'You don't know anything about comforting someone, especially a woman.' Erik told himself, but he was willing to learn if it meant being closer to Christine.

For the first time in his life, he was worried about another human being – this was something foreign to him. Meckenzie had touched his heart in ways he had never thought possible. He had no idea why or how she had; she just had.

He saw in her the genius he had been gifted with and had tried to bury. He saw in her a heart that knew no bounds; she saw the world through different eyes…the eyes of her soul. He longed to see the world as she saw it.

Christine left Karen and went back to sit beside Erik. She leaned into him again, drawing from his strength. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes, and knew he loved Meckenzie as he would a daughter…that thought gave Christine the peace she had been seeking.

"Thank you for being here, Erik." Christine murmured.

Erik boldly put his arm around her and pulled her pliant body into his. He waited for her to pull away, and when she didn't, he held her tighter.

"Where else would I be..." He added, "...but beside you, every time?"

She surprised him again, by leaning over and placing a quick, simple kiss upon his lips. She pulled back with tears in her eyes and smiled, as brightly as she could, given the circumstances.

"You're the only one I thought of." She confessed quietly.

The kiss had been a subtle one, one that friends often exchange; but for Erik, it had been so much more. He would cherish it, for she had not recoiled from him in horror, nor had she begged him to remove the mask…she had simply given it.

Christine looked up and saw the doctor headed toward them and she immediately moved toward him, holding Erik's hand as she waited for the doctor's words.

"Ms. Daae." He said firmly. "Would you like to speak in private?"

Christine nodded, but gripped Erik's hand even tighter, pulling him toward her, "He's coming with me."

The doctor led them to a small conference room not far down the main hallway.

They sat down and Christine tried to calm her racing heart and sick stomach. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes, but knew she was trembling profusely.

"I am Dr. Gerry Monroe, the pediatrician on call." The doctor stated.

Christine and Erik both nodded.

"As you both know, your daughter presented in an unconscious, non-responsive state." He continued. "We were unable to awaken her through normal means, so we ran some blood tests…"

Erik waited for Christine to correct the doctor's assumption that they were married and that he was Meckenzie's father…but she never said a word.

"…you told the paramedics that you had given her some medicine after she complained of a soar throat, is this true?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Christine stated.

"You told them it was Children's Motrin, correct?" The doctor stated again.

"Yes, I know that you are not supposed to give aspirin to children under twelve if they have a fever and are feeling generally ill." Christine said.

"Had you ever given her this product before?" He asked.

Christine smiled, "No, she has seldom been sick enough for medicine…this is the first time in her six years that she has complained of these symptoms. She has been in and out of hospitals frequently with her eyes, but they never administered anything to her that caused a reaction."

The doctor shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Meckenzie had an acute, allergic reaction to the Motrin – it was abrupt and I doubt she even knew it was coming. She must have fallen asleep shortly after you gave it to her, so the symptoms were disguised by her sleep." The doctor explained.

Christine began to tremble uncontrollably. Erik put his arm around her and placed his chin atop her head, holding her to him as the doctor continued.

"Through her blood, we were able to isolate the cause of her unconsciousness, the swelling we found inside her mouth and her breathing problems, and were able to treat it with the epinephrine and corticosteroids…she will be fine."

If Erik had thought she was crying before, she really let loose when the doctor said that Meckenzie was going to be fine.

"You did everything right, Ms. Daae, you could not have known she was allergic to Motrin." Dr. Monroe stated, knowing she would blame herself. "She will stay here for a couple of days, just for observation, than I will send her home, probably Friday morning."

"Thank you." Christine finally mouthed, no actual words coming out.

"May we see her?" Erik asked.

"Sure, she's in room 314." Dr. Monroe said.

Erik watched the doctor leave and then turned his attention back to Christine.

"It's okay; she's going to be fine." Erik soothed.

Christine moved out of her chair and stood before Erik. She knew he was right, but she was still trembling from the emotional drain of it all.

Erik, completely loosing his reserve, drew her into his lap and held her close. She curled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She could hear the beating of his heart, slow and steady against her cheek and the sound brought her such tranquility.

She played with the hair on his neck, sending chills down his spine from the contact. She pulled up to his ear and put her lips against the sensitive flesh.

"This is nice." She whispered. "Thank you."

"Christine…I don't know what I'm doing." He quietly confessed.

"You're making me feel protected, secure, and safe – your arms feel like home." Christine admitted.

She fixed her eyes on his full mouth and knew she had to taste him; Meckenzie was going to be fine, Erik had dropped everything he was doing and come to her aid, and here he was before her, everything was perfect..

While looking at his full mouth, she raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it; rubbing the light stubble with her thumb. He felt so right in her hand and she eased closer, gently urging him to meet her half way.

Erik wasn't even allowing his brain to function, he was relying on instinct and his body took over. He pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to hers.

Every emotion from the last two hours was present in that kiss; the desperation, the conflict, the pain, the doubt, the fear, the strength, the joy, the undeniable need.

She moved against him with such sobering passion, clinging to him for fear of his disappearing.

Her velvet tongue broke the barrier of his soft lips and his low moan caused a shiver of a different sort to rush up her spine.

Never had a woman touched him in such a way. He rested his hand behind her head and pushed her mouth more firmly onto his, wrestling his virgin tongue with hers and feeling like a desired man for the first time in his life.

Her soft whimpers told him she was as into the kiss as he was and he did not want it to end. His novice tongue soon began taking charge and he gently wrestled against hers with wild abandonment.

His body sprang to life and her taste filled him, sending his senses reeling from the new sensations shooting through him.

His thumb caressed the soft curve of her cheek and moved to run softly along the underside of her bottom lip as his tongue continued to tenderly ravage her mouth.

But, he wasn't so self-absorbed that he didn't taste the distinct salty essence of her tears on his tongue, and he reluctantly ended the kiss.

He rested his forehead against her, relishing the quiet moments after their lips had parted. He slowly opened his eyes and found Christine looking at him with wanton eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, after fully examining her eyes for some clue.

"I've been waiting over a month for you to do that." Christine admitted with a joyous, tear-stainedsmile. "I've never experienced such passion in a single kiss, it was beautiful."

Erik smiled nervously, gently picked her up in his arms, and lowered her legs to the floor, lingering his hand on her cheek as he did.

"Come, let's go see Meckenzie."

He took her hand and led her out the door to her daughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meckenzie was still asleep when they entered the room, her tiny form dwarfed against the hospital bed. The television was on to the cartoon network, something that Meckenzie found amusing, even if she could see the picture.

Christine lowered the side rails on the bed and lay down with her daughter as tears meandered down her face and landed on the pillow.

Erik could not stop looking at the scene in front of him. There was nothing as beautiful to him as a mother comforting her children, and his eyes clouded over with emotion.

The door opened quietly and Vince and Karen walked in. Karen gave Erik a quick, reassuring hug and quickly moved to the bed to be with Christine.

Vince could tell by looking at Erik that he needed to collect his thoughts.

"Erik and I are going to go get some coffee; can we bring you girls anything?" Vince asked.

The both nodded not, but Christine's voice broke the silence as Erik slipped through the door.

"Erik?" She asked, as his head poked back around the door to see what she wanted.

"Yes." Erik responded.

Christine smiled weakly, "Don't be gone long…please?"

Erik nodded and smiled as his heart almost jumped out of his chest! She openly acknowledged her interest in him, not caring what anyone thought. She actually wanted him near her, comforting her, and caring for her.

"Erik, you look like you need to talk." Vince stated.

They were sitting in the cafeteria, each drinking coffee and eating a piece of chocolate pie.

Erik reluctantly smiled, looking at Vince with troubled eyes, "I'm in love with Christine."

No bells went off in his head, no warning signs flashed around him, and no radar's honed in on him for target practice…he had admitted his feelings for her and the world still functioned as normal.

"This is a bad thing?" Vince jested, but his eyes were serious.

Erik shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair, suddenly feeling very weary, "I don't know…what if I mess it up some how?" He voiced, looking Vince square in the eyes and waiting for words of wisdom to flow from his mouth.

"Erik, you're a man…we always mess things up..." Vince stated, truthfully, "…but the beauty of it is, that the women we love somehow see past that and see us as the men we want to be."

"She has yet to see me as I really am." Erik admitted in a loud whisper.

"This is how you really are Erik…have you learned nothing in your 33 years?" Vince sounded exasperated. "You're the main one with the fixation on your disfigurement; yes, some people notice it and are put off, but that is their problem, not yours."

Erik heard the sincerity in Vince's words and smiled, "You think she won't care, don't you?"

Vince shook his head and chuckled at his nephew, "She won't, trust me…the woman still listens to your voice every Saturday morning on the radio, just to be close to you and learn all that she can about you." Vince stated, "She has been captivated with you since she first heard your voice…she won't care."

"We kissed." Erik confessed, even more quietly than he had admitted to loving her.

Vince grinned and knocked Erik on the shoulder in that Viking, caveman sort of way that men do.

"It's about time." Vince smirked. "That woman has been dropping enough hints to you through her body language…I was beginning to think you were gay."

Erik rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Oh heaven forbid, how could you think such a thing of me?" Erik teased in his most feminine voice and a "gay" flip of his hand, causing Vince to laugh out loud.

"Yep, that does it for me…you could never do gay and anyone be convinced!" Vince teased back.

Erik realized how good he felt. He was tired and worn out, but his heart felt less heavy than it had in years…before his parents and brother were killed.

Vince watched the play of emotions cross Erik's expressive face. Even with the mask, Erik had one of the most picturesque faces he had ever seen, just as his father had possessed.

"Don't overanalyze this Erik; don't let the psychologist in you overtake the man in you." Vince warned, "Take her out and let her see you in the realm of humanity, be the kind of man you know she needs you to be and the kind of man I know that you are…you both deserve it."

Erik nodded; letting Vince know that he agreed and would heed the words of advice he had been given.

"Thanks, I just needed to hear it." Erik stated.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Heated talks and greasy cheeseburgers...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 22

They proceeded back to Meckenzie's room and Christine smiled brightly when she saw Erik enter. She had been afraid he would slip out without telling her.

"Erik, come and talk to Meckenzie…your voice soothes her as much as it does me." Christine urged, coming to him and taking his hand.

She gently pulled him forward, bringing him to stand beside Meckenzie's still resting form.

"'Kenzie, hey pip squeak, you need to wake up and talk to me, I miss your laugh and your sweet voice…" he said into her ear.

His hand had taken hers and she responded to him by squeezing his large fingers within her small fist.

"SHHHHHH…I'm sleeping!" Meckenzie whispered with a grin a on her pale face.

Christine gasped and began to cry as her daughter pulled her beautiful, unseeing eyes open and smiled.

Erik laughed and smoothed the child's hair back from her sweating brow. Her fever had broken and she was awake – there could only be improvement from here.

"'Kenzie, I'm so sorry, baby…I had no idea that medicine would make you sick." Christine cried.

"I know." The little girl said. "I'm okay, I love you, Mommy…don't' cry."

Christine covered her mouth to hold back the sobs, knowing her daughter did not want to hear her crying.

Her pleading eyes looked at Erik, beseeching him to take over talking to Meckenzie.

"You gave us quite a scare, little one; your mother has been quite upset." Erik stated, still smoothing her hair.

Meckenzie turned her head toward Erik's voice, "I'm glad you're here, Mr. Erik."

Erik almost lost it, but he contained the thrill that rushed through him at her words.

"Me too, sweetie, me too." He murmured.

He moved back and allowed Vince and Karen to stand with her. He was surprised to see Christine making eye contact with him.

"Please stay." She mouthed to him.

He nodded and tried to calm the annoying giddy feeling in his stomach. He sat down in one of the guest chairs, as the stress of the evening overtook him.

He was not sure how long he could keep these feelings for them locked away, but he had to try…they both deserved to know him better before determining if he was worthy of them.

"The doctor says you have to stay in the hospital for a day or so, just to make sure that everything is alright…" Christine told her daughter, "…I'll stay here every night until they send you home."

Meckenzie lit up at that; Erik hadn't realized until that very moment how much of a little girl she still was…she was so mature in many ways, but her heart was still that of a barely six-year-old girl.

"Can Mr. Erik stay with me, too?" She asked in a child-like tone.

Christine looked at Erik's shocked face and giggled, "It would not be appropriate for me to stay in your room while your mother is here, but be assured that I will be hard to keep away during the day." Erik stressed.

"Baby, mommy's going to go get something to eat…I'll be back a little later…okay?" Christine stated.

"Okay…I'm a little sleepy anyway…I'll talk at ya later." Meckenzie yawned.

Vince, Karen, Erik, and Christine all headed out the door.

"She'll probably sleep the rest of the night; her body has been through quite a traumatic experience." Erik stated.

Christine nodded.

They headed out the door and Christine saw the nurse coming toward them.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and I'll be back in an hour or so – it could be longer. I will be staying here with her." Christine instructed.

"That's fine; we'll have the cot out for you." The nurse promised, and Christine thanked her.

"We are going to go on home. We both have busy days tomorrow." Vince stated. "Erik, are you going to do the radio show Friday night?"

"No, why don't you just play a repeat session." Erik advised.

Christine cast a questioning look his way and shook her head, "Oh no ya don't, I look forward to that show every Friday night and early Saturday morning – before I go to bed…" She gave Erik a sultry smile, "…you wouldn't believe the dreams that voice gives me."

Erik noted the seductive pull of her voice and the way she was looking at him. He didn't think she was even aware of how sexy she was at that moment – with her blond curls flying everywhere because of her trying day, no make-up, less than flattering clothes…but all Erik saw was the woman he loved.

Erik smirked and looked back at Vince, "I guess that's a 'yes, I'll be doing the show tomorrow night'…I certainly wouldn't want to rob the woman of her dreams."

Vince saw the smile that Erik gave Christine and he was suddenly transported back 25 years to a time when his brother, Keith, was alive. Erik was becoming more and more like him with every passing day…the more time he spent with Christine the more he looked, sounded, and acted like his father.

Vince laughed and responded, "Oh no, we wouldn't want to do that…I'm sure it's some sort of sin."

"Right you are." Erik retorted, and they all laughed.

Erik and Christine walked Vince and Karen to their car and watched them drive away. Erik turned to Christine with inquisitive eyes.

"You are hungry, where would you like to eat?" He asked, feeling nervous, but not wanting to hold back any longer.

Christine took his arm in one hand and his hand in the other, she put her head to his bicep and felt the muscles, hard and toned, beneath his shirt.

He leaned into her, enjoying her intimate closeness. He could smell his cologne on her and he couldn't remember anything being so sensual, it was as though he had marked her as his.

"I want a greasy cheeseburger and seasoned fries…that's what I want." She responded.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually had a greasy cheeseburger.

"Where does one procure this, greasy cheeseburger', you so long for?" Erik teased.

"Daniel's Dining Den." Christine stated.

Erik smirked and pursed his brow, "Excuse me?"

Christine giggled; an attribute Erik found most endearing, "It's a little hole in the wall truck stop about two miles out of town, going east."

She never ceased to amaze him…with the money she knew he had, she still chose to eat at a truck stop…all he could do was chuckle and shake his head.

They headed toward Christine's dining choice for the evening. They were riding in Erik's BMW and she found only one thing wrong with the car.

"They really need to stop making bucket seats and putting consoles in the middle of cars – it is murder on cuddling." She remarked.

Erik glanced at her and caught her smiling at him. He smiled back, although he was feeling very irresolute at that moment.

"I was so scared tonight, Erik…thank you for being there for me." Christine stated, after about five minutes of silence.

"You already thanked me, but you're welcome." He repeated. "What are friends for?"

Christine reached over and took his large, manicured hand in hers. Erik felt electricity pulse through his body and mentally berated himself.

'She touched your hand, you imbecile, nothing more.' Erik screamed to himself. "Calm down."

"Is that all we are?" Christine asked, low and brazenly.

He jerked his head from the road and looked at Christine's expressive face. She just sat there, regarding him with impugning eyes.

"Christine…" Erik began.

"Were you there when we kissed?" Christine asked, "Because I don't ever recall kissing any of my friends like I kissed you."

Erik cleared his throat and tried not to blush, "I believe it 'twas I that kissed you."

"After I left enough of a hint for your daft brain to understand!" Christine playfully spat.

"Touché." He responded. "I am sorry, I have never been here before."

Christine looked at him and knew he was saying he had never been in a relationship before…apparently, what he had had with Summer did not count.

"When I was with Summer, we were both children; neither one of us were capable of making grown up decisions or choices." Erik confessed.

He didn't wait for response, but chose that particular moment to get out of the car, walk around to her, and open the door. She took his hand as he helped out of the car and continued to hold it as he walked her into the diner.

They walked silently into the diner and took a back, corner booth. Erik had noticed the people turn to look at them as they entered, and every eye quickly noticed the mask. He would catch them looking at him and then they would quickly avert their eyes when he caught them staring, it was so annoying.

But, Erik also noticed something else that completely astonished him. He felt less self-conscious with Christine beside him, especially since she was holding his hand as they walked in and as they proceeded towards a booth.

She really didn't seem to care that he was less than perfect and people stared at him constantly. When he was with her, he was more aware of his masculinity than at any other point in his life; and he liked that.

The waitress took their drink orders – coffee for both – and Christine ordered them both a double cheeseburger with the works. She was determined to let Erik see how the other side of the tax table lived.

"I've had enough friends in my life, Erik…I've had enough of men who only want one thing and duck out of a relationship if they aren't going to get it." Christine fumed, "I have been cheated on, lied to, betrayed, and abandoned – an all of that was from one man.

"I care about you Erik, more than I ever thought I would care about another man…I couldn't wait for you to kiss me, it didn't matter that I had to drop hints to get you to understand." Christine stated.

Erik smirked unassumingly, "I never considered that a woman would want to kiss me, after the way Summer reacted."

"Please Erik…have you ever really looked at yourself?" Christine stared at him with unrelenting eyes.

Erik scoffed angrily, "Of course, every time I start feeling like I belong in this world one glance in the mirror convinces me otherwise."

The waitress dropped their drinks off and gave Erik a wink as she turned on her heels and went back toward the kitchen. Christine followed her retreating figure with her eyes, trying to keep the icy glare to a minimum.

"Do you know her?" Erik asked.

"NO!"

Erik was taken aback by the venom in her voice, "Than why are staring at her?"

"Erik, did you see her wink at you?" Christine asked in a whispered roar.

Erik glanced at the woman and then back at Christine, "She did not, she just had something in her eye – why would she wink at me?"

The laugh that erupted from her was filled with amusement and exasperation. "Erik, are you the last man on earth?"

Erik stared at her suspiciously, not fully comprehending why she would ask such an idiotic question.

"Of course I'm not the last man on earth!" Erik stated dogmatically.

"Then why are you of the opinion that a woman who shows interest in you is desperate in some way?"

Erik just sat there, staring into her questioning eyes with careful consideration.

"You act as though I kissed you because I was desperate to be kissed, even by a 'friend' – which is not at all how I feel about you." She spilled out again, not caring that he looked aghast at her forwardness. "How do you feel toward me, Erik?" She suddenly asked.

Was there a hole into which he could crawl? Perhaps there was a wall he could hide behind; anything to get him out of this situation…and fast!

"Don't be looking for ways to escape, Erik…I know you – you are as predictable as sitcom repeats in syndication." Christine teased.

He was going to have to talk about this, even if he didn't want to.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Things are moving forward, but I believe in building slowly...be patient.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 23

"How do you feel toward me, Erik?" She repeated.

Erik gulped down another swig of his coffee before leveling his eyes on her. Why was it so hard for him to tell her how he felt? She had the right to hear it and judge for herself as to how she would react.

"I only know this…I have never felt this way about anyone." He affirmed. "I know that I want to spend every moment of every day with you by my side." He whispered, "I know that just catching a glimpse of you makes my day worth the living." He paused for a moment and swallowed hard, hoping to relieve the twitter that had settled in the pit of his stomach. "I know that you make mewant to be the man I know I can be."

Christine felt a tear creep down her cheek and saw that Erik had focused his eyes on its lazy trail. He reached his large, warm, long-fingered hand across the table and wiped it away with the soft pad of his thumb.

"I've made you cry." He whispered, looking away from her eyes.

The waitress brought the food over and once again looked longingly at Erik, who was so busy assessing the size of the cheeseburger, that he didn't even notice her flagrant interest.

"These are happy tears, Erik." Christine informed him.

"Happy tears?" His eyes met hers.

"Your words were touching and no man has ever said such things to me."

"I will say it again; your ex is a fool, as is any other man who has a woman who loves him with every beat of her heart and he still chooses to cheat on her." Erik emphasized.

Erik was impressed with the cheeseburger, savoring each bite he took and thanking Christine for picking this place to eat. He took little time in his life for the everyday enjoyment of a greasy, juicy, cheeseburger or the perfect piece of pie…loneliness and longing had deprived him of many things.

"I want to get to know you Christine, and not as a friend." He finally admitted. "You and Meckenzie mean a great deal to me, and I want to explore these feelings and see where they lead."

He smiled at her at that moment, taking her breath away. "As soon as Meckenzie is well and life returns to normal…would you like to go out…with me?"

She breathed a sigh of relief that he had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out on a date. She had begun to think that he was never going to come around.

"I would love to." She smiled. "But there is no need to wait that long, I'm out with you now."

Erik thought perhaps he had misheard her and playfully banged his head against his hand, thinking to knock his hearing back into proper working condition.

"You heard me correctly." Christine teasingly responded to his antics. "I want to be with you, Erik...and only you."

"I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm willing to learn with you by my side." Erik stated with a smile on his face.

Christine reached her hand across the table and took his hand in hers; she noticed the adoring smile he had on his lips as he watched her fingers curl around his and then his eyes slowly drifted from her hand to her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what experience you do or don't have, this is all brand new...for both of us."

She practically sang those words to him and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his features. They finished their cheeseburgers, Erik paid the bill, and they got in the car.

"Why don't I take you to your house so you can get your pillow and some clean clothes for the next couple of days, I doubt they will discharge her before Friday afternoon." Erik suggested.

"That sounds great, I think I'll take a shower before I go to the hospital…do you mind waiting?"

Erik was having a difficult time keeping erotic imagesof Christine in the showerut of his head. He pushed the images away and turned to her with a small smile.

"Not at all, take all the time you need."

Erik turned on the radio and they were very conscious of each other for the twenty-minute trip to Christine's house. Christine took his large hand in hers and gently massaged the fingers and palm. Erik thought he would come out of his skin - were hand massages supposed to be so stimulating?

There was a great deal being said in the silence, but they never verbally communicated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik stood in Christine's living room, listening to the water run while she showered. He looked at the pictures on her mantel; she and Meckenzie were practically inseparable, he wondered when the last time was that Christine had taken any time to herself. He would have to find out.

He made his way around the small but spacious house and was impressed with Christine's quiet, unassuming taste. She had very few material goods, but what she had was meticulously kept and cared for.

Christine finished her shower, dressed, and packed a few things for the hospital stay. She picked up a few of Meckenzie's Braille books and games and made her way back to where Erik was waiting for her.

His back was to her as she came to the edge of the hallway, and she realized just how well put together the man was. She had been avoiding going down that road, but she could not help the wandering path her eyes were taking as they meandered up his masculine frame.

She knew Erik did not see himself as attractive in any way, but she knew otherwise; as did just about every other woman who had the opportunity of seeing him.

"I'm ready." She announced as she watched Erik turn to look at her.

He tried not to stare at the lovely length of her legs beneath the confines of her jeans. He also noted how the bright pink of her blouse emphasized her blond hair and violet eyes. Her curves looked absolutely delicious and he was having a hard time keeping his gaze casual.

'Even in simple blue jeans she is gorgeous.' Erik thought as he walked over to the door. 'What on earth does she see in me?'

He took her bag from her, as well as Meckenzie's items, and carried them to the car. He opened her door for her and watched intently as she slid into the leather seats.

She was exhausted; he could see it in her shoulders and eyes. She quietly sat beside him, deep in thought, with her eyes focused on the road in front of them.

She felt his eyes on her and turned her head to gaze into the inimitable pools of sea colored wonder; he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Thank you for everything, Erik." She said in a tired tone.

Erik gave into the urge he had been fighting for so long, reached over, and wrapped a curl around his fingers. He gently massaged it between his thumb and forefinger, marveling at the soft texture.

He let the curl go and watched it bounce back into the other curls that surrounded her face. He moved his hand to the side of her face and felt her hand encompass his as she turned into his touch and placed a kiss on his palm.

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about the simple joy of her kissing his palm and caressing his hand; things other people took for granted but he found compelling.

"If I could, I would move mountains for you..." He finally uttered, "…and Meckenzie, too."

Her heart leapt in her chest and she heard that still, small voice in her head as it urged her to trust Erik and throw all her doubts and misgivings about men out the door. He wasn't like the other men she had encountered in life – he was refreshingly different.

"I don't want the mountains moved; Erik…all I want is you."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the wonderful words of encouragement, and the words of advice, I don't have a beta, so I do tend to miss some errors, thank you for bringing them to my attention.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 24

He pulled into the parking garage, got out of the car, and opened Christine's door. He put his hand out and felt the warmth penetrate him as she placed her petite hand in his much larger one.

He gently pulled her toward him and held her close, wrapping his arm around her waist and moving his other hand up to her neck.

He closed the door behind her and persuaded her back, until she was pinned provocatively between his hard body and the equally hard surface of the car.

She arched a brow and smirked seductively up at him, as he rested his sculptured body against her soft curves, brought his hands to the sides of her face, and lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was like electricity to her body. He was such a magnificent kisser, even though he had little knowledge or practice in the area. He roamed over her mouth with succulent finesse. Barely skimming the surface; and yet, leaving a trail of heated desire wherever his lips touched.

She moaned into him, letting him know that she would accept everything he offered her and would feel blessed to receive it. She reached up and silenced his maddening half-kisses with her hands to his face.

Erik's intense eyes questioned her actions until she wound her hand around to the back of his neck and forcefully pulled him down to her aching mouth.

This time, Erik's tongue made the opening move. He teased her lips with its velvety tip and moaned as she opened to him; accepting him into her mouth with eager indulgence.

He danced with her; in and out, back and forth – causing her body to come alive anddesire what it had so long been without. She longed, yearned for this man in a way she thought she would never want another man…ever.

This was so right, and she knew it. Erik was the man God had sent into her life to fill the void she had always felt, even while married to Raoul.

She desperately wanted Erik in their lives. He had become such an essential part of it in such a short time; she had only known him for three months.

But all those thoughts meant nothing a she answered his thrusts with equal tenacity and finally sealed it with a gentle suck on his bottom lip. She lingered there for a few seconds, relishing the taste of him.

He finally opened his eyes and she saw the desire dancing in their depths, causing them to shine and sparkle like an emerald. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her palm.

"You have me, Christine…for as long as you want me." He whispered.

'What are you doing for the next 70 years?' she thought.

She smiled and touched his nose with another kiss before backing away and retrieving the items from the back seat.

"That is a discussion for another time…because the possibilities are endless." She finally responded.

They walked, hand in hand, into the hospital and up to Meckenzie's room. The child was still asleep and snoring softly, as was her custom.

Erik was still mulling over her words concerning possibilities – what had she meant? He also knew that he could not allow the relationship to move any further until he showed her what he hid beneath the mask…they could not build it on deception and secrets…she had to know.

"I will be here tomorrow evening after classes to check on you..." Erik stated. "…I'd like to take you dinner tomorrow night, if that's alright."

"That would be lovely…I'm already looking forward to being with you." Christine murmured.

Erik smiled and handed her a small business card-sized piece of paper with his cell phone number and home phone number.

"Call me if you need anything." He instructed.

He placed a kiss to her forehead, opened the door, and started down the hallway. He stopped briefly and turned to find her watching him.

"Sweet dreams." He purred.

He smirked roguishly, winked at her, and then he was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following day seemed to creep by for Erik. Everything was in a haze and it couldn't end fast enough.

At Christine's urging, he started being more outgoing with his employees and many of them saw him, face to face, for the first time.

He found it amazing that they seemed to accepting of him, but then he remembered that they were aware of his disfigurement and knew he wore the mask to cover it; they didn't seem to care.

"Mr. Trudeau, it is an honor to work for you and to be a part of this wonderful school. My niece is a student here and no other school in the area could teach her what she had learned here and make her feel good about herself, despite her blindness." Mrs. Masters stated.

Mrs. Masters was the secretary to Mr. Lynch. She had been with the school since the doors and opened, actually coming with Mr. Lynch from his former position at one of the local private schools.

Erik smiled stiffly, still not comfortable with compliments or praise of any sort, but he noticed that she seemed sincere and he tried to be accommodating.

Even the staunch and dry humored Mr. Baxter, head of security, cracked a small smile and voiced a greeting when Erik passed by him.

Erik cancelled his afternoon commitments and left early, eager to be with Christine and Meckenzie.Itdawned on him that thiswas as close to normal as he had ever felt, and it was a good feeling.

Normal people had times of extreme joy and other times of heartbreak. Normal people experienced love in all its facets and many experienced hatred and disgust. Erik had had more than his share of the heartbreak, hatred, and disgust; but outside of Vince and Karen, he had never had love or joy.

He drove out of the parking lot and suddenly had, what could only be described as, an epiphany. He wanted to buy something for Christine and Meckenzie, individually. Something that was uniquely them.

He laughed aloud at the absurdity of it all…there were two very strange things happening to him right now; first, he could not remember the last time he had an "urge" about anything or anyone; and second, he had never wanted to buy anything for anyone – except Vince and Karen…and that was different.

'What is she doing to me?' he asked himself as the pulled up in front of Zeldman's Jewelers. 'I will turn into some sentimental twit whose life revolves around trinkets and gadgets – when I'm old and gray, I'll probably sit on porch, rocking in a chair, stroking a cat.'

That image in this head created the whisper of a smile across his mouth and the female sales person smiled beguilingly at his handsome features.

"May I be of assistance?" She cooed.

Erik hadn't even looked at her yet, so he was not aware of the admiring gaze she was running up his tall frame.

He looked at the bracelets and found one that particularly caught his eye. It was a unique piece and it seemed to be calling his name. The pink gem it housed would look so good on Christine.

He raised his eyes to theeager attendant and smiled broadly at her animated features.

"I'm interested in that bracelet." He indicated with a point.

She nodded in approval, opened the case, and pulled out the bracelet.

"It is made of solid, 14k, white gold and garnishes a pink sapphire. The finest quality diamonds accent the bracelet; it is handcrafted, unique, and innovative." The sales girl stated.

"What is the total weight of the diamonds?" Erik asked, examining the bracelet closely.

"Total weight is 5.4 carats." She replied.

The bracelet was elegant and unique, just like Christine and he loved the fact that it was one of a kind.

"I'll take it."

"Would you like that gift wrapped?" She asked

"Just put it in a black velvet box and wrap it with a red satin ribbon, please."

"Would you care to add a personal touch and include a note?" She asked.

Erik took one of the small notes and wrote:

_I hope this small gift gives you as much joy as you have given me. _

_Erik" _

She went to the back and obtained the necessary items. Erik watched her quickly and efficiently tie the ribbon around the box.

"That will be $2938.76...how will you be paying for this, sir?"

"Debit."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**I dropped this one a little early as a Happy Independence Day gift to my American readers. I hope you enjoy it.**

**For those of you who are a little less patient than the others; the next five chapters or so, are only going to cover a two day time span, there is a great deal going on between Erik and Christine's developing relationship and other events that are going to occur; so, I beg your indulgence for a little while longer...I love ya, every one of of ya! Come on...you know I do!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 25

The only thing he could think of that would express to Meckenzie how much she had touched his life was something he would enjoy also.

He stopped by a small office building, took care of his plans, and then headed for the hospital. His stomach was full of butterflies, his palms were sweating, and his heart was racing. He laughed aloud at himself, knowing that his love for Christine and Meckenzie was what was making him feel so out of control.

Walking into the hospital's front lobby during the daylight hours, when there was a sea of faces staring back at him, had Erik a bit nervous; but he forged ahead, ignoring that voice in his head.

He was surprised to have many who acknowledged him with a smile and then actually spoke to him in a cordial manner.

He towered over everyone in the elevator, considering they were all female. He moved to the back of the elevator to make room for all of them as they came on.

They made eye contact with him, smiled brightly, and immediately averted their eyes. When he looked away, he would feel them looking at him again. It was very disconcerting, but nothing that Erik wasn't used to - if stares was all they had to give, he could take that.

There was an older woman standing to his right that kept assessing him with her eyes. Her stare was not so much disconcerting, as examining. She acted as though she knew him.

When the doors opened on the third floor, Erik had to excuse himself and work his way through their huddled bodies.

The older woman, whom Erik assumed was about 70, stopped him with a hand to his arm, and smiled up at him.

"Young man, you certainly are a handsome thing. You make an old woman's heart leap at the sight of you."

Erik was taken aback by her words and had no idea how to respond. He simply patted her hand and smiled down at her.

"Lead me out of this elevator on your arm and make my day." She instructed with a smile.

"You are visiting someone on the third floor?" Erik asked.

"Yes, my great-granddaughter is here, in room 317. Why is your child here?" The aged woman inquired.

Erik chuckled and smiled down at her petite, bent-over figure.

"Madam, I have no children." He stated, wryly.

The woman made a 'tsk, tks' sound and stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked up at him and scanned his features with wisdom Erik had never seen, and a hint of familiarity.

"Let me guess, you are of the impression that you are unattractive to women because you are disfigured beneath that sexy mask, and have never had a fulfilling relationship in your entire life." She continued without balking at his shocked look, "You have someone you love deeply, that's why you're here….but you are not sure how she feels about you."

Her words were uncanny and accurate. Erik looked deep into her gray eyes and found only understanding and worldly wisdom.

"Now you're wondering how I know all this, having only met you ten minutes ago." She discerned.

Erik shook his head and gawked at her. He had not noticed how beautiful she was. She had silvery blue hair, dancing gray eyes, smooth, soft-looking skin and a smile that lit up his heart.

Erik paused in front of Meckenzie's room, glanced in, and saw Christine look up from the book she was reading.

The woman followed his line of sight and smiled at Christine.

"That will be a story for a little later, my boy." The woman stated. "My Chelsea is in the room across the hall, she had her tonsils removed."

She winked at Christine as she came out the door and took Erik's arm. Erik looked down at her and smiled then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"My name is Ruby Collins." She chimed, offering her hand.

"I'm Erik and this is Christine." Erik offered, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Ruby blushed and smiled brightly, "My goodness, and a gentleman too…I thought that sort of behavior went out in the dark ages."

He turned from her smiling face and looked in the room at the child sitting up in the bed.

"That beautiful angel is Meckenzie."

Meckenzie turned toward his voice as she heard her name roll from his lips. She giggled and waved, but her eyes did not focus, and Rubyperceptively noticed this fact.

"There will be many times in life when she will see things far clearer than either one of you will ever hope to." Ruby whispered, "Remember that."

Erik and Christine watched as Ruby shuffled over to her great-granddaughters room and turned back to smile at them.

"I'll be here all afternoon and most of the day tomorrow. When my granddaughter returns, I will come and talk to you some more."

She disappeared into the room and quietly shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Christine asked with a smile.

"I don't know; she seems to have adopted me." Erik remarked. "She looks at me as though she knows me from somewhere."

He took her hand and walked into the room with Meckenzie…oddly, he felt at home in their presence, no matter where they were.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik moved into the room and sat down in the chair that Christine had told them to bring into the room for him.

"Mr. Erik…you always smell so good!" Meckenzie giggled at him as he sat down. "I always know when you're around me!"

Erik chuckled and glanced at Christine, who only affirmed what her daughter had said by raising her brow and nodding at him.

They talked about school and the approaching holidays, a time of year that Erik found especially trying. His mother had always made Thanksgiving and Christmas so special.

Karen tried, but it just wasn't the same.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving, Erik?" Christine asked.

Erik shrugged his broad shoulders, leaned back in the chair, pushed his long legs out in front of him, and crossed his arms across his hard chest.

"I normally spend most of the day alone, until Karen browbeats me into coming to their place for dinner."

Christine frowned, "That just won't do, Erik…you will be coming to my house for Thanksgiving dinner and I won't take no for an answer."

Erik smirked amiably; but there was underlying desire in his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of saying no to you."

Christine ignored the seductive lilt in his voice and smiled at him, "Good….because Vince and Karen are coming also…but you can come and spend the whole day with us."

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asked.

"Just your handsome self." Christine replied suggestively.

They chatted some more, played a couple of games of "Go Fish" with Braille playing cards, and then it was time for Erik to take Christine to dinner.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Now, breathe...the saga continues...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 26

Ruby Collins chose that particular moment to peak in the door and smile at them both. She scooted in and Erik stood, allowing her to sit in the chair.

"I can see that you two are getting ready to go out, so I will make this brief." She stated.

Her eyes turned to Erik and the smile on her face was a mix of sadness and elation. "I know who you are…well, at least _whose_ you are." She breathed.

Erik raised his head in interest and burrowed his eyes into her, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you believe in fate, destiny…whatever you want to call it?" Ruby asked.

They both just looked at her, without acknowledging a yes or no answer.

"I knew a man once…the most handsome, chivalrous, kind man I had ever met. He swept me off my feet in the fall of 1941." Ruby whispered.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to that fall, but the smile on her face was iridescent.

"Aleron was the epitome of everything I thought a man should be…tall, chiseled features, toned musculature, dark, wavy hair and the most beautiful, ocean green eyes I had ever seen."

Her eyes rested on Erik as she spoke, and his stomach twisted in knots.

"He was French - with the accent and everything…" she winked at Christine and they shared a moment of female oneness, "…he was so romantic and made me feel like I was the only woman in the world.

"His family hadn't been in the states for very long, but they were citizens, and they loved this country.

"We fell in love instantly – I was 18 and he was 20." She paused for a moment as memories flooded her mind.

"He asked me to marry him on November 28, 1941, and I eagerly said yes."

Erik and Christine were both engrossed in the story, but neither of them could believe she was 83 years old.

"I immediately started planning the wedding, despite the fact that Pearl Harbor was bombed on December 8 and Aleron had joined the army just months before."

As she spoke, her voice began to crack from the emotions coursing through her. She reached up and wiped the silent tears from her aged eyes.

"He came to me and said he was leaving on December 14 to go to Germany…I cried for days." She smiled weakly and a blush covered her features.

"He never knew I carried his child within me when he left that day…I never told him." The words were barely a whisper. "She was stillborn 7 months after he left."

The pain of that loss still shone in her eyes. Ruby Collins had suffered greatly because of her love for Aleron.

"It was four years before I saw him again, and I was one of the few whose loved one came home." She reflected, "But Aleron had changed and our love suffered the darkness that both surrounded and consumed him."

Her shoulders were trembling from the weight of her pain; it was still so raw after 64 years.

"He had suffered through much and carried the scars on his face and torso to prove it….but I didn't care…he was still beautiful and nothing would change that."

She raised her eyes to look at Erik and then lifted her hand to his chiseled left cheek.

"You probably know him as Alan…they shortened his name in the states and that was the name everyone called him…but I called him Aleron."

Erik felt the color leave his face and the breath escape his body. His grandfather had been Alan Bastian Trudeau, a decorated WW II hero and POW, whose tragic war stories had fascinated him as a child.

Looking back on the man, Erik remembered the scarred face that he had loved so very much; it was a result of torture at the hands of hisprison guards, but Erik hadn't cared. The man was a legend and he had worshipped the ground upon which he walked.

"You could have been my grandson." Ruby stated, as her hand continued to caress his cheek. "You look just like him." She dropped her hand and the tears flowed freely.

"I was never able to have children of my own…the difficulty I had bringing Analee, our stillborn daughter, into the world rendered me sterile." Her chin quivered as she thought about her beautiful infant daughter – cradled in her arms, still and lifeless. "When I finally did marry, some six years later, Lawrence and I adopted."

Erik gathered her in his arms and allowed her to shed her quiet tears into this starched shirt. She was not a frail woman, but she seemed so vulnerable at that moment.

"I loved him – so very much; he allowed his scars and self-doubts to kill our love and eventually he abandoned it." She finally choked out. "I am so happy to know that he found love again and passed his beauty, intelligence, and personality on to another generation."

Erik pulled away and smiled down at her. She could have been his grandmother if fate had allowed it; but it seemed fate had a cruel side.

She stared Erik in the eye and sternly advised him, "Don't allow what you think are insurmountable defects to keep you from love, my son, you are a beautiful man – inside and out – don't let the mistakes of Aleron Trudeau resurface in you…" She smiled at Christine and continued, "…take everything life gives you and make the most of it…chances only present themselves once – and if not acted upon, they become regrets."

She stood up and headed for the door. Erik moved before her and opened it to show her out. She stopped and looked at him one last time.

"You really are his exact image..." she reached up and caressed his cheek once again, "…so beautiful…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They both just stood there, taking in everything that Ruby had said. Erik hadn't thought about his grandfather in years…but he knew he wouldn't ever forget him again.

Ruby Collins had loved his grandfather despite his scars and darkness. He had abandoned her and given into his darker side, burying his love for her for several years, and finally losing it.

The man Erik had known had beena loving father and grandfather…whatever demons he had carried, he had buried – or learned to control.

Meckenzie had been listening also, but the language and terms were foreign to her. She could feel the mood in the air though, and knew that something major had taken place.

Erik looked up at her and decided to make her smile.

"Meckenzie, as soon as you are all well, I have a treat for you." He announced.

"What's that?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"You once told me that you wanted to visit Disney World and swim with the dolphins…" he watched as her face lit up and tears lined her eyes, "…I have booked a vacation to Florida. We will leave November 26th, and return on December 8th…our school is out early for the holidays and doesn't reopen until after the New Year." He looked at Christine and saw the tears running down her face, "How does that sound?"

Christine nodded; that being all she could do without balling. Meckenzie put her arms out for a hug and Erik came to her side and wrapped her in his arms. He breathed in her fruity shampoo and realized how much he loved this little girl and wanted to make her smile every day, for the rest of his life.

"It's settled then." He whispered and found himself placing a kiss atop her head. "Now, I am going to take your mother to dinner…" he bent down and whispered in her ear, "…maybe, if you're really good, I'll sneak a cheeseburger and fries in to you."

Meckenzie slapped her hands together in exultation, "Yippy!" She exclaimed.

Erik chuckled. He knew how much she loved McDonald's cheeseburgers and fries, so he thought they would stop by and get her some on the way back.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, Erik…" Christine teased, "…there will be no living with her now that you're in her life."

He put his arm around her and walked slowly down the hall. He looked at her, but did not speak, at least not aloud, 'I'm in your life…the both of you.'

He smiled at the possessive tone in his head, 'My, but aren't we being the brave one…she hasn't seen you, old man…wait before you start staking claim to her heart.'

Christine knew he was having another mental debate with himself, but she allowed him his time. She knew that romance and what came with it, was foreign to ERik, and she was willing to see him through it…he was worth it – no matter what.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Forward progress...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 27

Erik knew that he could take her anywhere and she would love it, but he also knew she was a simple woman with simple tastes.

She did not desire fancy dishes with exotic spices, so Erik chose a quaint Italian restaurant in downtown Boston; one he had enjoyed on a few occasions for business dinners.

Caesar's Palace had exceptional food, but a more relaxed atmosphere, so Christine would feel more at home.

She had chosen a black pair of slacks, a deep violet, satin blouse and black dress boots. Her eyes shone like the sun in the romantic lighting and Erik couldn't take his eyes off her.

They were shown to their seats by the waiter and Erik pulled her chair out for her, allowing her to sit down.

The waiter took their orders and Christine had a chance to look around. The place was authentic Italian décor with simple taste…quite perfect, in her humble opinion.

There was live entertainment, and the music was excellent. Erik stood and came around to her chair.

He took her hand, bowed, and looked into her eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

Christine smiled and took his hand. She hadn't danced in years.

Being this close to him was like touching heaven, but not being able to enter through the pearly gates. She longed to give into the desire which was heating her flesh and beating in the rhythm of her heart.

She had never wanted a man as she wanted Erik; she had never had dreams about a man like the dreams she had about Erik; and she knew she would never love another man like she loved Erik.

His arms were firmly but gently holding her to him. She could feelthe hard length of him pressed against her soft curves and all she wanted to do was remain this way for theduration of the evening.

He danced like a dream; elegant, smooth, and strong. His muscles rippled under his shirt and Christine could feel the raw strength of him just begging to be released.

"They say dancing is a prelude to making love in the mind of a woman." Christine whispered into his ear.

Erik felt his body react to her words and the images they caused in his mind. He was getting used to being in a constant state of arounsal in her presence, he just hoped she wasn't aware of it.

"Is that a fact?"He groaned.

Her eyes said it all and Erik swallowed hard, notsure if she was playing with him or being serious.

"Well, it would be the closest I have ever been." Erik stated as the music ended and he pulled her to him.

"The closest you've ever been to what?" Christine asked, baffled.

Erik looked deep into her eyes and saw no guile and no amusement, "Never mind…I think our food has arrived."

He escorted her back to the table, slid her chair out for her, and then walked over and sat down.

Christine was still contemplating what he had hinted at. Did he mean what she thought he meant? She knew that he had never done anything with Summer, but she was certain he had engaged in casual sex in college, that was all college boys thought about, wasn't it?

Erik was a very attractive man, in every way possible – handsome, intelligent, kind-hearted, and filthy rich. She found it very hard to believe that he had never been with a woman; some lucky woman had to have had him at some point in time.

She laughed aloud and, after realizing what she had done, clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked with concern in his tone.

"Yes, I'm fine…I was just thinking about something." Christine lied.

He scowled at her, as though he knew she was lying, but he didn't say a word.

"What you did for 'Kenzie was amazing…she has wanted to go to Disney World and swimming with the Dolphins since she was three…I could never afford it." Christine admitted, quietly.

"It was my pleasure." Erik answered. 'Neither one of you will want for anything as long as I am around.' Erik thought.

He pulled the small black box from his inside coat pocket and scooted it across the table to her, holding his breath as she scanned his face for answers.

"I bought you something first, then I knew I had to get Meckenzie something…but I wanted to give you yours in private." Erik explained.

Christine smiled coyly and pulled the box over to her. The package was so simple and elegant, just as she liked it.

She tenderly untied the ribbon and handed it to him; she stuck her wrist out to him and whispered pleadingly as she closed her eyes in thought.

"Tie it around my wrist while I make a wish."

Erik smiled at her animated features and did as he was instructed, whispering his fingers along the sensitive flesh of her wrist as he finished the deed.

Christine opened her eyes and stared into his dark green, passionate eyes, hoping her wish would come true.

She opened the box and gasped…putting her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Erik, it's beautiful!" She whispered.

"Like you." He breathed back.

Her eyes filled with tears and she could not help the timid smile that covered her face.

"Are those diamonds?" She marveled.

Erik chuckled, knowing she wasn't being facetious, she was genuinely surprised and awed by the gift.

"Yes, and that is a genuine pink sapphire." He offered. "They compliment your eyes."

"Why did you buy this, Erik?" She asked, hoping he was not trying to buy her affections.

"Because I wanted to…I have never had anyone besides Vince and Karen to buy for…and quite frankly, they are getting boring." He teased.

Christine smiled and relaxed. "I shouldn't accept this, it's too expensive."

"That is for me to decide…it's my money." Erik objected with a smile.

He reached over, took the bracelet from the box, and gently untied the ribbon from her wrist. He latched the bracelet on and admired how it paled when put against her beauty.

"Does this mean I'm yours?" Christine asked in a teasing tone.

When Erik looked into her eyes, he saw nothing teasing about her eyes, just a direct question and a desire to know the answer.

"Do you want to be mine?" He asked back.

She smiled deeply at him, stood up, and headed for the door. Erik panicked, thinking he had offended her in some way. He ran after he and caught her elbow.

"Where are you going, don't you want dessert?" He pleaded.

She leaned toward him in a seductive manner and whispered into his ear, leisurely grazing her lips along the outside surface, "Your luscious, full lips are going to be my dessert."

Erik felt himself harden at the implication of her words. She wanted to have a make-out session…with him.

He quickly paid the bill, took her arm, and they headed out the door and toward the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let's go to your place, and watch a movie…or…at least put in a movie." She murmured.

"As you wish." He purred.

Ever since she had mentioned having his lips for dessert, he had but one thing on his mind.

"Christine…" He began.

She leaned over the console and placed her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't…you'll ruin it." She whispered. "Don't try and fight it anymore, don't try and analyze it…just let it happen."

She leaned her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the trip, and didn't say a word.

They arrived at Erik's home, parked the car, turned off the alarm system, and went inside. He turned up the lights and called Indigo.

The feline came traipsing down the hallway, knowing that she was about to get a treat.

Erik didn't disappoint her and opened a can of fresh food. He put her in the utility room and shut the door, knowing she would get the hint.

"What movie would you like to 'put in'?" Erik asked.

Christine finished taking her coat off and placed it over the chair in the dining room. She walked back toward the family room and admired his décor, once again.

She came around to the front of the couch where he sat and pushed him back onto the leather, landing herself atop him with strategic agility.

"I'm not really interested in a movie…just find a music channel that matches the mood." She purred.

Erik placed the channel on soft jazz and put the remotes down.

Christine was lying atop him and she was well aware of his erection pressing against her abdomen, but instead of making her nervous, she felt a swell of desire race through her.

"You never answered my question." Erik whispered.

"What question?" Christine asked back.

"Do you want to be mine?"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the overwhelming response to Ruby. She is a character dear to my heart, and I can see that she was dear to yours, also. Erik needs an older persons unique vision on life, as they have been through a great deal and have so much wisdom to offer...**

**Thank you to all who keep reading and keep reviewing. **

**Just to refresh your memories, there will be NO consummation of this relationship outside the bonds of marriage. Remember, patience is a virtue.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 28

Her eyes took in every gold fleck in his eyes, every sculptured centimeter of his face, the dimple in his cheek and the cleft in his chin. She adored him openly, and yet he still had a look of complete wonder on his face.

"What do you think, Erik?" She coaxed hypnotically.

The first shadow to cross his eyes was doubt, but he quickly buried it when he looked into her eyes. Then came the shadows of the past, where his insecurities and lack of experience had caused him to misread women and their intent toward him.

Christine smiled through the darkness that those shadows had cast and they had no choice but to flee, leaving behind a vulnerable and lonely man reaching out for what all human beings long for….the love of another.

Erik knew his time had come…they each stood on forked sides of a bridge and they could not come together until he crossed over his and burned the rotted and decaying foundation upon which he stood.

His eyes took in everything there was about her; her radiant smile, her keen intelligence, her eagerness to make life all that it could be, and her breathtaking beauty. He committed all these things to memory…knowing, should things go wrong from here, that she had been his for a moment in time.

He reached down and took her hand in his. He slowly raised it to his lips and placed a kiss upon her knuckles; then, he rested her hand upon his mask.

"Before you answer…" He indicated in a subdued tone.

She knew what he intended for her to do and, although she knew it would not change the depth of her love for him, she knew that his delicate heart rested on her reaction to his scars.

She gently smiled down at him and ran her fingers along the rim, which molded perfectly to his cheek. The substance he used to adhere it to his skin gave way, and the mask lifted from him with ease.

She kept her eyes focused on his eyes, as she rested the mask on the coffee table. She took the hand that had removed the mask and put it to his hairline on the right side of his face.

Her fingers breathed along his skin with deliberate slowness. She noted that his forehead remained almost untouched. The only evidence of what was to come, was some discoloration in a few areas.

She caressed the bridge of his eye socket where his eyebrow should have been and felt only marred, hairless skin. She replaced her thumb with her lips and then caressed the area with her cheek.

Erik had closed his eyes, expecting her to jump from her position atop him as though he had burned her, and disappear from his life.But instead, he felt her hand upon his wretched face and then the tickle of her soft lips; he hesitantly opened his eyes and watched her with childlike wonder.

She continued her exploring with the conformed shape of his nose. She brought her other hand up and placed it on the smooth perfection of his left side while her other hand gently touched the right side. Her fingertips memorized every different curve and angle, noting the shape that his nose had been before the accident forever changed him. His nose had been the perfect size and shape; that much she could tell. She bent and kissed the tip and again, caressed the area with her cheek.

The ruined cheek was her next stop and the crevices embedded in the once porcelain exterior were deep and ragged. Vince had warned her about the numerous shards of glass that had penetrated his face and almost obliterated his muscles and tendons; but had only left horrible canyons in his cheek.

The skin was thick and leathery in some areas, and thin and almost translucent in others. It was like nothing Christine had ever seen or felt, but that didn't make it horrible, just different. The scars ended at his hairline and did not touch his ear. They extended to just beneath the cheek bone, leaving the bottom part of his cheek and entire jawbone untouched.

His face was like to sides of the same coin, with one side representing all that was perfect about the world and the other side representing the pain and suffering that mold us into human beings ready to cope with whatever life throws at us.

She lowered her lips to his cheek and tasted the tears he was silently shedding. She wiped them away with her cheek and then gently moved her mouth over his.

She felt him yield to her, giving her all his reservations, all his self-hatred and self-denial; she felt him lower his defenses against the onslaught of her unspoken love…and in that moment, Christine promised God she would cherish this man for the rest of the days He had commissioned for her.

She coaxed his tongue with gentle passion and heard the soft moan he allowed to escape. His hand embraced the back of her head, cradling her against him for fuller access to her mouth.

The kiss was maddeningly slow and deliciously gratifying. His desire was under control, for the time being; curbed by the intensity of the moment. He drank in the knowledge that she was willingly engaging in this passionate act with him, despite his face.

She lifted up from the kiss, licked her lips with prolonged satisfaction, and ended the action with a loving smile.

"Erik, you're very handsome, regardless of these scars that have robbed you of your self-worth...I'm not just saying this to make you feel better...I mean it." Christine assured him. "The first time I saw you, I was staggered by your beauty...the mask and what's beneath cannot hide or hinder who you really are...and you can't let them hold any power over you."

For the first time in seventeen years, Erik wept with all the pent up anger, fear, resentment, and longing that had been building in him since the loss of his family. He knew she meant what she said and he accepted it with eagarness.

"You see me as a man…" He stated with wonder and awe.

She put her fingers to his mouth to quiet him, "Not just any man...my man."

"You think I'm handsome?" He stated with surprise, making it sound like a question.

"Oh darling, I am not the only woman who sees you this way…you have never opened your eyes to world around you." Christine enlightened. "You shut it out and made it see you the way you saw yourself." She smiled again, noticing how he shook his head in agreement. "You're still a lost little boy who's angry at his parents for abandoning him; and you're still angry at your brother for leaving you to fight the demons of childhood and adolesence on your own…"

Her own tears stopped her from going on, and she felt his hands cradle her face, "I can't believe, that at the age of 33, I still grieve for them." He finally admitted. "I would have thought, being a psychologist, I would have been able to avoid this human reaction to an event that every person experiences in some form or another."

"Psychologist or not, you're still human…and there is so very much to being human…" she smiled through her tears, "…you can't control it all with textbook knowledge and common sense…" Christine stated, "…sometimes, you just have to let it run its course."

Erik was going to respond to that, when his phone rang. He groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. He realized he actually felt comfortable in her presence without his mask.

"Hello…" He drawled.

Christine didn't move from atop him as he talked on the phone; instead, she found the curve of his ear and suckled on it, causing an influx in his voice and his eyes to close from the sensation.

She was feeling incredibly playful, so she started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, one at a time.

Erik became aware of what she was doing about the time she slipped her warm, exploratory hands into the material and parted it…exposing his broad chest to her smoldering eyes.

She ran her hands down his hardened muscles and played with the dark spattering of hairs that disappeared under the waist of his slacks.

She had never seen a man built as unpretentiously powerful as Erik was; he wasn't overbearingly muscular like a body builder, but toned and masculine with defined abs and perfect pectorals – he was built like an athlete.

Erik couldn't keep his mind on the conversation, so he just decided to cut it short and give his full attention to Christine and the wonderful way she made him feel.

"Look Sam, I have to go…but I'll see you on Wednesday…Okay." He flipped his phone shut and lifted a brow at Christine's uplifted eyes.

"You have a great body, Erik." She murmured, seductively.

"I do?" He moaned.

Her answer was a nod as she lowered her lips to the curve of his neck and suckled on the flesh with gentle prodding.

Her hands kneaded his pectoral muscles and she could feel him react to her touch. His soft moans told her he was enjoying the attention.

She grazed each male nipple with her tongue and brazenly suckled each one. Erik hissed at the contact and she felt him buck beneath her.

"Christine…" He moaned.

She was testing her resolve and found herself lacking…she wanted more from this relationship than she should at this point…and knew she had to stop.

She placed her mouth back on his and sealed their night with another overwhelming kiss.

She pulled away from himand smiled, running another admiring glance up his chest and landing at his eyes.

"We have to stop or I may lose control." She whispered. "You hold such power over me...I almost lose who I am when I am around you...and when you kiss me...I can't think right."

Erik smiled up at her and gently lifted herfrom him, he sat up and began buttoning his shirt back up, noting the longing that still rested in Christine's eyes.

"Erik, I want nothing more than to be able to make love to you, right here – right now." She said, honestly. "But my faith won't allow me to just give into the these passions..."

He turned and regarded her with searching eyes.

He smiled and hugged her to him, "I respect that…I'm just glad you don't regret kissing me."

"Never." She stated, simply.

Erik grinned and looked down into her eyes. "The ballet, ' Swan Lake', is being performed at The Majestic Theater, would you like to go with me tomorrow night?"

Christine gasped at the prospect of seeing the ballet she had longed to see since she was a child.

"Erik, I would love to…" She grinned at first, then gave Erik a wicked wink, "…and I have just the dress."

OOOOOOOOOO

He drove her back to the hospital and promised to be there tomorrow to pick them both up – at around 1:00 pm.

That night, Erik lay in bed thinking about all the ways his life had changed in three short months.

The minute Christine had stepped into his life, a cycle had started that was slowly turning him into the man he had always wanted to be.

'What if I asked her to marry me?' Erik thought. 'What would her reaction be?'

Some part of him was petrified at the prospect of asking her, but the words she had spoken and the look in her eyes, indicated that her feelings for him were certainly very deep, possibly love; but who was he to know such things.

He gave his reflection one last glance and slid in to bed. He didn't even realize that the familiar self-hatred he always felt when he saw himself was no longer there…healing had begun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik stayed at the school all morning and rearranged his schedule to do his lessons in the morning and allow the children their regular classes in the afternoon.

By noon, he was walking out to the parking lot and slipping into his car. He stopped by the toy store and picked up a very fuzzy, very soft stuffed kitten for Meckenzie. She loved stuffed animals, and ever since she had met Indigo, she loved cats.

Tonight he knew Christine would be listening to his show, and all would be laid open and bare…she would have to decide to heal his heart or break it…nothing more – nothing less.

He had taken an hour after dropping Christine off last night, to dig through his belongings and he had found a picture of his grandfather after Erik's grandmother, Isabel, had passed away. The picture was of Alan Trudeau, scars and all, sitting with his grandchildren around his feet.

On his face was a smile. When Erik had first found the picture, he had stared at theright side of his grandfather's face, the side that was flawless and untouched by the travesty of war. He had given his features to Erik...funny how he had never realized that until Ruby pointed it out.

The left side, was scarred and marked with the hatred of the enemy. His enemy had made sure he suffered greatly for being an adopted American, but also for loving an American woman. Erik had thought that woman was his grandmamma Isabel for years, but he know knew thatthe woman had been Ruby.

As Erik had looked into the eyes of Alan Trudeau, he felt a kindred spirit staring back. Erik saw the darkness in his eyes and soul and behind the smile was a pained heart. His grandfather had loved Ruby Collins, but had felt himself unworthy of her in his scarred condition; both externally and internally.

He wrapped the picture in a box and attached a note. He would give it to Ruby Collins as a momentum of the man she had loved all those years ago, and whose child, Erik's aunt, she had given birth to on July 14th, 1942 and had buried on July 15th, 1942.

He had never had an aunt, not until Karen had entered his life, he wondered what Analee would have been like…and he found himself wishing he would have had the chance to know her.

The elevator was empty this time, so Erik rode up to the third floor in relative peace. He smiled as the doors opened and headed down the hall toward Meckenzie's room. He decided he would check in with her first and then go see Rudy.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**I can maybe stretch four or five more chapters out for this story...but I don't see much more than that...we'll see...**

**Enjoy my lovlies...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 29

"Hey there, Pip Squeak, what ya up to?" Erik chirped as he walked in the door.

Meckenzie was getting her shoes on and Christine was picking up the items from around the room, cleaning up a bit.

The child grinned in the direction of his voice, hopped down off the bed, and enfolded his waist with her tiny arms.

"Karen and Vince just left, not fifteen minutes ago…they had to go get ready for the radio show tonight and run some errands. They said they would come by or call later." Christine said.

Erik picked Meckenzie up in his arms and admired the sticker she had on her shirt.

"I Survived a Hospital Stay at Grace Memorial." Erik read aloud. "Are we sure you don't have any lasting problems from being here?" Erik teased.

He began examining her for holes by poking her ribs gently and making her giggle with delight.

"No holes there, how about here?" He poked the back of her knee and the soft padding of her belly, and she again squealed with joy.

"No holes there, either…yep, you seem to be no worse for the wear." He teased again.

Christine just shook her head at the scene they were making…Erik was a natural father, it showed in everything he did and said in regards to Meckenzie. She loved him with all her heart…how much longer was it going to take him to move this relationship to the next level?

He sat her back down on her feet and she finished putting her shoes on.

"I'm going to slip next door and talk to Ruby…I'll be right back."

Christine watched him leave, asked Meckenzie to sit quietly for a few minutes, and followed him.

"I'm going with you." She said as she took his hand.

He smiled down at her and continued toward the closed door. He knocked quietly and waited for an answer.

A young woman answered, and immediately recognized him. Ruby must have told her about the events of yesterday.

"Is Ruby Collins here?" Erik asked.

The young woman smiled and nodded, opening the door to them.

Erik and Christine proceeded into the room and spotted Ruby sitting in the corner, knitting. She looked up and smiled brightly at them,

"Ah, my Erik…I am so glad you came to see me." She stated, "This is my granddaughter, Emily, and the little girl sleeping in the bed is her daughter and my great-granddaughter, Chelsea."

Erik and Christine nodded at Emily then turned their attention to Ruby.

Erik pulled the gift from the confines of his leather coat and presented it to her…watching her reaction as she accepted it.

"What is this for?" She asked, amazed.

Erik smiled and kneeled down beside her.

"Consider it an, 'I wish it could have been', gift…open it." He urged with a bright smile.

Once the package was opened, Ruby could not hide the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh Erik…it's so wonderful…thank you."

She pulled him to her and hugged him deeply.

"He was as handsome in his later years as he was when I knew him." She muttered, not taking her eyes off his image and gently running her fingers over the face staring back at her.

She lifted the picture and saw the note Erik had written…

_Grandmamma Ruby, _

_Things happen in life that leave us wounded and hurting; and often, ready to give up. But you persisted, against all odds, and tried to save a love that was everything to you; you have inspired me to do to the same. _

_Thank you for helping me to remember what I have so long forgotten; I was and am, loved; and I represent my family in name and deed...a role I proudly assume; I never thought to have a legacy...it's nice to know that I was wrong._

_This is my grandpapa, Alan Bastian Trudeau, shortly after the death of his wife, my grandmamma Isabel. I never knew what the echo of light was that danced in his eyes…now I know it was an angel…an angel named Ruby. _

_He never forgot you nor stopped loving you…neither will I. _

_Yours Always, _

_Erik Thaddeus Trudeau_

Ruby quietly lifted her eyes to meet Erik's eyes. She would cherish this memory for as long as the Lord allowed her breath.

"Oh, you dear boy..." Her voice was soft and emotional "…you have no idea what this means to me."

Erik couldn't take his eyes from her, "I think I may have some idea."

"I shall cherish it always."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, save the little girl who slept through the entire scene.

Erik leaned over and placed a kiss on the wrinkled, sweet-smelling cheek of Ruby Collins. She accepted it gladly and turned to him with a glint in her eye.

"Don't turn love away because you think you're not worthy, that's not for you decide." She whispered and then glanced at Christine. "It's for her to decide…and it is obvious that she has already done so."

Christine was busy talking to Emily, so she was unaware of Ruby's words.

Erik nodded, "I know…."

"Erik you are a very handsome man, inside and out….don't ever forget it or doubt it."

Erik smiled at her words and stood up.

"I won't." He whispered back.

She admired him with her eyes and then reached down and handed him a piece of paper she removed from her purse. Erik unfolded it and smiled as he read her address and phone number.

"I don't want you to disappear from my life after I have just found you." Ruby stated.

Erik hugged her gently and thanked her, "I'm not that easy to get rid of." He teased.

Christine walked over to him and took his hand, smiled down at Ruby, and then looked back up at Erik with adoration in her eyes.

After she finished, Ruby winked at them both and smiled, then her eyes returned to the picture in her lap as she continued lovingly caressing the image of Aleron Trudeau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was such a sweet gesture, Erik…you made her very happy." Christine remarked, as they headed across the hall to Meckenzie's room.

Erik just shrugged his shoulders as though he hadn't done anything special. Christine smiled, knowing he hated to be complimented or praised in any way.

"Hey there, Pip Squeak, you sure do look like you're ready to go home!" Erik announced as he walked through the door and toward Meckenzie.

"I am!" She exclaimed.

He picked her up in his arms, picked up her overnight bag, and the discharge papers the doctor had left, and they headed down the hall and out the door.

"Aunt Karen wants to see you, "Kenzie, do you feel like spending some time with her and Uncle Vince?" Christine asked.

Meckenzie shook her head vigorously.

"Good, because I think they have a special treat planned for you."

Meckenzie turned her unseeing eyes toward her mother's voice and smiled, "What kind of special treat?"

Christine chuckled, "I have no idea…they didn't tell me a thing, they just said they had to get some things ready for tonight and then they wanted to see you."

"Knowing my uncle…" Erik piped in, "…it will be something he'll enjoy doing also."

"Oh, like you won't enjoy Disney World or swimming with the dolphins?" Christine stated with mock sarcasm.

Erik feigned shock at her insinuation, "I had Meckenzie's desires foremost on my mind when I booked that trip."

"Mmmmmm…." Christine sounded.

"I did!" Erik echoed.

"I believe you."

They reached the car and Erik placed Meckenzie in the back seat. He had purchased a car seat for her use; he placed her in it and strapped her in.

Once Meckenzie was securely fastened in, Erik allowed Christine to double check the restraints. After she was satisfied, she shut the door and started to enter the car through the door that Erik had opened for her.

He put his arm out, preventing her from completing her intended task.

"You owe me an apology." He smirked.

"Do I?" She teased.

The twinkle in his eyes told her that he had just the method in mind for her to "apologize" to him.

He drew her to him and held her close, allowing her to hear the beat of his heart. She breathed in the scent of him and knew she would never tire of it.

He pulled back slightly and lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He stared deep into her eyes, seeing in their violet depths something he had never thought to see anywhere at anytime – and especially not from such a beautiful woman.

He saw love.

Dare he risk it?

Dare he risk telling her of his love for her?

He brushed his lips against hers, softly at first, but she eagerly asked for more.

He opened to her searching tongue and invited her into his warm mouth, if only for a few seconds.

Christine moaned quietly, not wanting to alarm Meckenzie, but she was finding it difficult to keep her knees from buckling from the pleasure of his kiss.

They both reluctantly ended the kiss, allowing their foreheads to touch for a few seconds before totally relinquishing the touch.

He smiled down at her with desire in his eyes, "Well, I suppose I'll accept that as your apology." Erik smirked and began to walk around to his side of the car.

"OHHHH!" Christine teasingly exclaimed. "You are impossible!"

Her smile told him that she was playing with him and he cherished these moments deep within his heart…the moments when he felt like a man – a full, complete, whole man.

They drove to Vince and Karen's, singing a round of children's melodies, something that Christine and Meckenzie always did in the car and something Erik knew he would always enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why don't you two go have fun for a couple of hours, Vince and I want to take Meckenzie to the ice cream parlor and then we thought we would just hang out home and watch some Disney movies until time for Vince to go to the studio..I'd kind of like for her to spend the night." Karen asked.

Christine nodded her acceptance of that, knowing that Karen loved having Meckenzie with her.

Karen was looking expectantly at them, awaiting an answer pertaining to her suggestion about their plans.

"Sure, we'll find something to do." Erik said, looking at Christine with a broad smile. "Actually, I'm taking Christine to the ballet tonight."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful!" Karen exclaimed.

"Oh…" Vince announced, "…the garage called today, Christine's car is ready whenever you want to pick it up, but he recommends a new engine as soon as possible…it won't last much longer."

Christine had known it was coming. She had been driving her trusty Olds for seven years now; it was bound to give out sooner or later.

"We'll worry about picking it up tomorrow." Erik stated, nonchalantly.

A lot can change in twenty-four hours.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**A night at the theater...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 30

"Erik, ' Swan Lake' is such a popular show, how did you get tickets this late?" She asked.

Erik smiled and shrugged, "I guess I should have mentioned that I am majority owner of The Majestic Theater in down town Boston."

Christine gasped.

"Yes, you could have shared that little tidbit of information with me." She laughed.

"I am sharing it with you!" Erik teased. "I have a reserved private box for every season, box five."

After they had squared away all the details about the theater, Erik took Christine to her house and allowed her shower and dress appropriately for the evening. He said he would be back by 5:30 to pick her up.

Christine had never been to a play before, unless she had been in it; but that was years ago. She was so excited.

She wore the perfect, little, black dress with romantic draped sleeves and a graceful neckline; it showed just the right amount of leg and cleavage; she had bought it for one of her Broadway after-the-show parties---she had never worn it. She wore black, high heels, and tied her hair back with black ribbon.

Around her neck, she wore the only precious memory she had left of her mother…a beautiful necklace of cultured pearls.

Standing back from the mirror, she saw a sexy seductress, although she didn't think she was one– not in every sense of the word, anyway; but she loved the idea of playing the part where Erik was concerned. She smiled at her reflection and wondered if every woman who was deeply in love looked as radiant as she did.

She finished applying a light coat of makeup; giving her eyes a dusting of evergreen eye shadow, highlighted with the violet shadow to bring out the natural violet of her eyes. She didn't wear lipstick – it made kissing messy – and she intended to do some of that tonight.

The thought of Erik's lips on hers made her heart beat quicker and her stomach flutter...she shook her head and giggled at herself, 'Girlfriend, you havegot it bad. You'd marry him tonight if he asked you.' Her thoughts kept her smiling and she couldn't help the longing that crept into her eyes at the thought of marrying Erik.

She needed to wear an outer coat, and she really didn't have anything appropriate enough for the evening, so she picked up the onlysemi-formal coat she had, a half-shawl made of faux wool; at least it was black.

Erik rang the bell at precisely 5:30 and Christine smiled at the punctuality of the man. He was perfect…in so many ways. She hadn't seen him in three hours…it seemed like an eternity.

When the door opened, Erik thought he had died and gone to heaven. She looked like an angel…no, that wasn't completely accurate, she was entirely too desirable to be an angel…she looked like a seductress; dangerous and on the prowl.

He knew the look on his face must be one of complete dumbstruck, but he didn't care…she was sensual and sexual – and Erik couldn't take his eyes off her.

He swallowed the nervous catch in his throat and smiled.

"Madam, you look stunning." He purred.

Of course, Christine was completely unaware of his visual assessment of her; she was too busy drooling over the man before her.

His tuxedo was a black satin finish, contemporary fashion design, with a violet vest, white shirt, and black tie. He had exchanged the white half-mask for a black half mask – which only emphasized his ocean green eyes even more. He looked every bit the deliciously dark, decadently dangerous, and devilishly handsome lord.

His hair was hanging loose around his collar and swept back from his face; Christine didn't think she could muster any words, so she smiled brightly and allowed her eyes to do the talking for her.

When he broke the silence with his compliment, Christine cleared her throat and offered her own,

"So do you."

"My dear, I pale in comparison to your beauty." He breathed as he bent over her hand and placed a kiss to her inner wrist.

She took his offered arm and they walked to his BMW.

"Is that the warmest coat you own?" He asked, noticing how she shivered slightly in the November evening breeze.

Christine smiled and shook her head, "I've never had a formal coat, this is the closest I could come…it'll be fine."

"Well, I shall simply have to keep you warm." He suggested with a seductive slur. "I have made us reservations for 6:30, at La Porte Du Ciel. I hope you enjoy French Cuisine."

"I've never actually eaten at a French Restaurant." Christine confessed.

Erik smiled at her, "Then I am happy to experience this 'first' with you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

The restaurant was across the street from the theater, and Erik had his own private parking spot as the main owner of the theater. They parked there and walked across the street to the restaurant.

"Mr. Trudeau, will you be having your usual wine selection?" the host asked.

"That will be fine, Pierre."

They were seated in a private alcove and Erik noticed that Christine was gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Will you order for me, I have no idea what to order." Christine whispered as she leaned over toward him.

Erik swallowed hard and decided she was not going to run, "Certainly, my dear."

"Erik, you don't have to wear that mask around me – or at anytime for that matter."

Erik chuckled, "My dear…the world is not ready for that yet."

Christine looked disgruntled at him. She did not want him feeling as though he had to cover his scars…they had helped mold him into the man he was; the man who was where he needed to be, when he needed to be there...for her.

She decided to change the subject…

They talked about theater and art, music and architecture – everything. She even got Erik to open up about the accident.

"The skins grafts and surgeries were excruciating, but it would have been worth it had the finished product been worth the pain." He mused.

Christine squeezed his hand, knowing he still felt that pain every night in his nightmares.

"I wish I could have been there to help you though it."

Erik smiled, "I think, somewhere in my subconscious, you were."

They finished the meal, including dessert, and sat talking for a few minutes before having to leave.

"I'll probably never fit into this dress again if I keep eating like this." She teased.

Erik chuckled, "Women worry too much about their weight..." He stated. "…a few inches here or there does not change who a person is on the inside."

"Neither do a few scars, here or there, change who a person is on the inside." Christine emphasized, stressing her point to him.

"Point taken." He smiled.

Christine smiled at his submission, knowing it was a difficult notation for him to hear.

"Raoul always told me that if I ever gained weight, he would divorce me – he monitored my weight and my clothing…he would have never approved of this dress."

Erik raked his eyes over her figure and smiled seductively, "He's a fool, I love that dress…" Erik stated aloud, '…and the woman who wears it.' He added in thought.

They finished the meal and headed for the theater.

"The play should be over by 10 pm, I have to be at the studio at 11." Erik stated as they walked into the building and took their seats.

"Why don't I just go with you?" Christine stated. "I would love to see you work."

Erik smiled nervously; he had not counted on that; he had a song he had written that he was going to play while she listened on the radio…now she would see him in person. Well, at least he knows she will be listening.

"Please." She asked again.

"What about Meckenzie?" Erik asked, wanting to make sure she was taken care of.

"Karen wants to keep her overnight…the doctor said not to send her back to school until Monday."

Erik was glad to hear that; she needed the time to regain her strength.

"Sure, you can come to the studio with me."

He had revealed himself to her, she had remained unaffected by the revelation, and she still wanted to be seen with him.

Life was full of surprises…he wondered what she would do if he asked her to marry him.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Confessions...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 31

The play was marvelous, and Christine and Erik held hands the whole time. She was walking on clouds by the time they walked out of Erik's private entrance and exit door.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

She smiled, nodded, and reached up to place a kiss to his cheek, "Immensely."

Erik grinned, took his coat off, and wrapped his coat around her shoulders to help keep her warm; the night air was getting rather chilly. There were several things he intended to purchase for Christine, immediately - one of those was a winter coat.

"We have about thirty minutes before I have to be to the studio, would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" Erik asked.

Christine was trying not to shiver, as the snow had just started falling. She had settled into the seat of the car and immediately started rubbing her hands together. She pulled his coat further around her and took a deep breath, invigorated by the scent of him, which lingered on the leather.

"We can grab one at the Starbucks down on 8th Street. They have the best and they close at 11:00." Christine offered.

They did just that, and started down the road toward the studio. Erik's stomach was turning in knots, a phenomenon he had not experienced for some time; he wondered if it would calm down as the night progressed.

The studio was in the southern part of the city, barely within the limits. Erik pulled into the parking lot and escorted Christine into the building. Vince was already there, but didn't seem surprised to see Christine.

"Ah, this must be school vocational tours….I wasn't aware that we gave private tours to certain 'students'." Vince teased.

Erik scowled at him, but kept on smiling, "Do you have to be here?"

Vince laughed at the mock expression on Erik's face. He could see that there had been some major breakthroughs in the relationship, he just didn't how major.

"Of course I have to be here…I can't depend on you to run things around here…mechanically inclined you are not." Vince emphasized with a nod of affirmation from Erik.

"He's right. I can write a textbook, write a song or an opera, play 3 instruments, speak 6 different languages, design a building from the ground up…but I can't fix a sound system, rewire a light switch, or understand anything about a computer." Erik admitted with a grin and a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Christine smiled and giggled, she had not known this about Erik, she was so happy to find out that there were things he could NOT do; somehow, it made him more human and less angelic.

"I'll be back in a minute." Erik said, as he headed toward the restroom.

Vince came over to Christine and gave her a hug.

"How are things going?" He asked.

Christine gave a shy smile, "He allowed me to remove his mask and see in my own way and at my own pace." She stated. "He's more beautiful than ever."

Vince felt tears in his eyes as he saw the picture of total love on her face.

"I knew you were the one for him." Vince whispered.

"I hope he knows that." Christine whispered back with a smile.

"You ready, my dear…you're up first."

With that, Erik came back toward them; none the wiser, as he walked into the studio and took his seat.

Vince was going the finger countdown, and the light came on,

_"You're listening to 'Music of the Night', and I'm your host for the next two hours, The Phantom." _

Christine closed her eyes as she listened to the lull of his voice…how did he do that? His voice was always sexy, but when he took on the "persona" of the Phantom, it took on a life of its own.

_"Let's check with my assistant about our first caller." _

Vince hit his microphone, and his voice hit the airwaves.

"Phantom, we have a special request tonight." Vince stated.

Erik looked amused and surprised.

_"Do we?"_

"She is visiting us in the studio and has requested to sing a song."

Erik looked over at Christine and noticed the smile on her face, he knew he had been set-up…but he was so looking forward to what she had planned.

_"Well, that is a special treat…ladies and gentleman, let's welcome the former Broadway diva Lotte Chagny." _

Christine shot him a, you-didn't-have-to-put-it-that-way, look; but she walked into the studio smiling and sat across beside him.

"Hello, _Phantom_." She emphasized, teasing him with her smile.

Erik raised a brow and cleared his throat, _"Yes…well, Ms. Chagny…"_

"It's Daae, now…I am on Broadway no more, and I am no longer married to the one who carried the Chagny name." Christine corrected.

_"I stand corrected." _Erik stated_. "Well, Ms. Daae, it is an honor to have you in the studio tonight. Many of my listeners, I'm sure, have heard of you; if not actually had the wonderful experience of seeing you on stage." _

"It is an honor to be here. I have listened to your show for many weeks now, since I moved to the Boston area."

_"I'm pleased you find this show to your liking." _

"Oh yes, there are several things about it that I find to my liking." Christine teased, giving him a seductive wink.

_"Really…and what might those be?" _

Erik had the feeling he was about to lose control of the show, and there was no way he could prevent it from happening. He looked up at the laughing eyes of Vince and found no support for his predicament.

"You…" Christine said in a sultry tone.

Erik was dumbfounded, but intrigued. She was openly staking claim to him and found that strangely arousing. She handed him a CD, on which was an accompaniment track for the song she intended to sing to Erik.

"Could you please play that over the air while I sing in your live studio?" She asked.

_"As you wish."_ Erik murmured.

"This song is dedicated to you, My Phantom, my love…it's time you heard…My Confession…"

_"I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing…" _

Christine centered her eyes on Erik as the words flowed from her like a prayer…

_"…that I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty;  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession…." _

Erik felt warm tears filling his eyes; stubbornly refusing to stay within the boundaries…

_"…I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty;  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession…" _

His next breath faltered in his chest and the tears cleansed the doubts he had been feeling about how she felt about him.

_"You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?  
'Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty;  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession." _

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik…knowing she had just told him of her feelings, but there was one thing left to say…

"I love you, Erik…" She said softly, "…I have loved you since I first heard your voice on the air…then I found you…and loved you even more than I ever thought I could."

Erik didn't even care that she had just said his name on the air. He stood up and pulled his mouth to his in a passionate, yet tender kiss. She molded to him, feeling his heart beating wildly against her own…in harmony at last.

The kiss ended, leaving the listening audience with no doubts about what had happened. The phone lines were going crazy and Vince decided to make a public announcement.

"Yes, Boston…Christine Daae just sang a song to the Phantom and announced that she is in love with him over the air….they have known each other for three months…but they each had their obstacles to overcome…wait…" Vince stated, "…yes…the Phantom has taken his place at the piano and will now answer her confession with one of his own…."

Erik took Christine's hand and led her to the grand piano that sat in the corner of the studio. He sat gracefully lowered onto the bench and stood Christine to the side so he could see her the entire time.

So far, he had said nothing in response to her words…

_"Never knew I could feel this way… _

_Like I've never seen the sky before. _

_Want to vanish inside your kiss… _

_Everyday I love you more and more…" _

Christine raised her hand to her mouth and then allowed her smile to light the room. Her own tears fell in quiet celebration of what he was singing to her.

_"Listen to my heart, can you it sing…_

_telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons my change…winter to spring…_

_But I will love you…until the end of time…_

_Come what may…come what may…._

_I will love you until my dying day."_

Erik saw the love shining in her eyes and knew he had found his home in her arms…there was no turning back…

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

_suddenly it moves with such perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…_

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain to high…no river too wide…_

_sing out this song and I'll be there by her side._

_Storm clouds may gather and starts may collide…_

_But I will love you until the end of time."_

Erik smiled broadly while he sang the words. It felt liberating to be able to announce it to the world that he, Erik Thaddeus Trudeau, had finally found a woman who loved him…all of him.

_"Come what may…come what may…_

_I will love you until my dying day._

_O, come what may…come what may…_

_I will love you…_

_Until my dying day…."_

Erik ended the song and stood up gracefully. He took the single, red rose that was sitting atop the piano handed it to Christine.

She put it to her nose to take in its rich, sweet fragrance and as she pulled it away, she caught a glimpse of the black velvet bow tied around the stem.

She turned it to her and gasped.

There, nestled in the tie of the bow was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Erik…." She cried.

He knelt before her and took her hand in his, "Christine, will you marry me?"

TBC

Songs are "My Confession", sung by Josh Groban, and "Come What May" from the movie,"Moulon Rouge".


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow, thank you for the overwhelming responses to the last chapter, you lovlies do my heart good. Enjoy the next phase of developments.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 32

Not fully aware of anything or anyone, except Erik…all Christine could muster was a vigorous shake of her head, "yes", and then she was in his arms, joyfully weeping the tears she had been holding back.

Vince was busy taking in the moment, when he realized that every one of the phones was ringing.

"For those of you who cannot see this…she emphatically shook her head in the affirmative…she said 'yes'!" Vince announced.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen could not stop crying. She had stayed up to hear Christine's song to Erik; something Christine had told her she was going to do; but Erik's song and proposal had been a complete surprise.

She had known that Christine would marry him; all he had to do was ask. The shroud of darkness that had settled over Erik had slowly been dissipating since Christine had come into his life.

She looked down at the sleeping child she stood watch over and smiled a joyous smile. She thought about the prayer that she had heard the little girl pray in the quiet solitude of her room…

_"Hello God, _

_I know You're busy with all the people who have real bad problems, but I want something real bad…is that wrong? I want a daddy like Mr. Erik…ohhhh! Could I just have Mr. Erik? He makes mommy laugh and he makes me laugh…I love his voice and his hands…I love his big hands when they hold me and tickle me; and I know he doesn't have any kids…he told me so." _

She had paused a moment to think and her voice. When she spoke again, had changed subtly as she voiced her concerns….

_"God, he seems so lonely at times…like he doesn't know what love is…maybe I'm just being silly…if You're not too busy, could he be my daddy? _

_In Jesus Name, _

_Amen" _

Karen had stood just outside the door and heard that sweet prayer offering lifted to the ears of the Almighty, not four hours before Erik had proposed to Christine.

God was working in their lives, a fact that Karen had never felt as profoundly as she felt it now; all she could do was weep, drop to her knees and beg forgiveness for the sins of her life, and gaze upon the sweet face of Meckenzie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vince ended the show early that night, putting on a taped episode for the remainder of the night. He could not stop smiling as Erik and Christine walked toward him holding hands and gazing at each other.

"I thought I'd never see the day…" Vince stated with elation.

"Neither did I." Erik echoed. "Can you believe that she says she loves me?"

"If you weren't so obtuse, you would have known that ages ago!" Vince teased, as he headed out the door.

Erik narrowed his eyes at his uncle and smiled broadly; Vince just chuckled, shook his head, and waved good-bye.

He and Christine walked, arm in arm, out to the car and Erik drove her home. It was 12:30 am, but neither one of them was eager to part company.

"I'd have said 'yes' weeks ago, if you'd bothered to ask." Christine teased, as they sat on the couch and cuddled.

Erik looked down at her and saw nothing but love and adoration in them. He still hadn't fully accepted the fact that she had chosen him.

"I don't think I was ready to accept your love for me weeks ago…you have removed the wall around my heart, one brick at a time..." Erik responded, "…and have allowed me to realize that I am worthy of you and all that you offer me."

Christine reached up and kissed his mouth, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed into him with ardor.

Erik responded by leaning back and resting her atop him, tenderly holding her against him. He would never get tired of the way she felt in his arms.

"I don't want a big wedding, Erik…I want Vince, Karen, Meckenzie, the minister, and you and me." Christine instructed.

"Whatever you wish, my love."

His velvet voice caressed her insides with sweet delight and she felt herself growing more and more anxious to know the pleasures of his touch intimately.

"Can we get married on Sunday?"

Erik smirked at her, "It's normally the man that wants to rush things."

"I'm afraid I may go insane with want for you if we don't do this soon." She stated honestly.

Erik laughed and gave her a tight but tender hug. "Do you think the minister can do it that quickly?"

"Yes, I do believe he can. I'll call him in the morning and see if we can meet with him."

Erik had not set foot in a church in years; he had been battling his anger and bitterness for so long that he had been consumed by it.

"Christine, I haven't been to church in years." He confessed.

Christine caressed his cheek and then reached over and removed his mask, noting that he still flinched away when his face was uncovered.

"That will all change; I want us to go to church as a family, my love..." She softly said, "…God has never failed me, and I won't, intentionally, fail Him."

Erik nodded, letting her know that he agreed. He was thinking, deeply, about something. Christine allowed him a moment of reflection, and then he spoke.

"I know He has always been there, watching over me and guiding me…" Erik admitted, "…I just did not want to accept that…" he looked up into hersoft eyes and almost cried from their beauty, "…until you came into my life."

They sealed the moment in a tender kiss, no passionate thrusting of tongues, just a tender touch of tongues and a soft melding of lips.

Erik lifted her into his lap and stood up, knowing she knew he was fighting his burgeoning desire for her.

"I really must be going…it's really late…" he looked at his watch, "…or early – depending on how you look at it."

"Call me later so we can make plans." Christine said as he began to walk away.

"I'll be here to pick you up at 10 am; we must talk to Meckenzie and make sure she is alright with this, we need to do some shopping, get a marriage license, and make some decisions."

Christine agreed, they kissed again and she watched him walk to his car. He gave her one last tumultuous look, and then drive away.

She went to bed, spent a good thirty minutes admiring the ring that Erik had given her, and thanked God for His blessings, knowing that Meckenzie would be thrilled with the idea of Erik being her daddy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She arose promptly at 7:30; that inner alarm going off in her head would not allow her to sleep any longer. She showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

She knew Pastor Jim would be up by 8 am, so she decided to forego breakfast for now, brushed her teeth and then picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ She heard him say.

"Hello pastor, this is Christine Daae."

_"Hello Christine, you sure do sound chipper this morning." He said politely, "What can I do for you?" _

"I am getting married, and my fiancée and I would like you to perform the service….tomorrow afternoon."

There was a long pause, and Christine was certain she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, pastor, I'm not pregnant. Erik and I have saved ourselves for marriage."

She heard an audible sigh of relief, _"That's good to hear, my dear…so why the big rush?"_

"That is the main reason. Erik and I have known each other for almost four months. I loved him from the moment his voice caressed my ears, and when I finally met him, face to face, I was completely captivated." Christine explained.

_"Tell me a little about him."_ He probed.

Once she got started, it was hard to stop. She told him about Erik's education and the degrees he possessed, his musical and architectural successes, the school he owned and opporated, the theater - the told him everthing she knew.

"When you meet him, don't be shocked; he was in an accident when he was ten and the right side of his face is terribly scarred. He wears a mask to cover it…needless to say, he has never known a woman's touch; and until me, he had never known a real kiss."

Pastor Jim Veale had never heard such a story. He knew Christine to be level headed and strong in her faith, so he trusted her decision to wed this man.

_"I have not seen him in church with you."_ He stated.

"Erik has had issues since his accident. His mother, father, and older brother all died in that accident; and he was left to deal with the pain and abandonment. He has an uncle, his father's brother, who raised him from ten years of age." Christine's heart still wretched at the thought of what Erik had gone through just to survive. "Just recently, he has renewed his relationship with God, and wishes to begin anew."

Pastor Jim knew the feeling, he had been a rebel in his earlier years, running from God and His calling, but he had eventually yielded to his purpose…and had never questioned the calling, even when times were bad.

_"Come by the church at __2 pm__ this afternoon, and bring Erik. I want to meet this man who has won your heart." _

"We'll be there."

She hung up the phone and smiled. Pastor Jim would understand Erik and they would get along wonderfully. They had both been prisoners of darkness, but the Light had come shining through.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Don't worry my little ones, all your concerns will be answered in due time. Thank you for reading and reviewing. God bless each of you.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 33

"Hello?" Christine chirped into her phone.

_"Hello, beautiful."_ Erik's voice reached through the phone and stroked her body into a slow burn.

"Erik." She murmured, seductively. "Why don't you come and pick me up now, I can't wait until 11 to see you?"

_"You must be reading my mind."_ He responded. _"I'll be there in twenty minutes." _

"Erik?" She emphasized, not wanting him to hang up just yet.

_"Yes, my love?"_ He crooned.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

He issued a small chuckle, _"No, I was going to grab some coffee and a bagel on my way over." _

"Do you like waffles?" She asked.

_"Can't say, it's been so long."_ He responded.

"Don't eat anything, and I have fresh brewed coffee. I want to cook for you."

Erik felt the sting of happy tears touching the corners of his eyes; she wanted to make him feel like the man she believed him to be…he prayed he would never disappoint her.

_"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." _

True to his word, Erik was knocking on her door, fifteen minutes after hanging up the phone. He looked DROP DEAD G.O.R.G.E.O.U.S in a black turtleneck; white, silk over shirt, form fitting, black denim jeans, and black leather, cowboy boots…Christine knew she was drooling.

She raked her eyes over his body with open desire, and Erik felt a sudden surge of energy up his spine. No woman had ever looked at him that way.

"And to think, tomorrow night, as good as you look in clothes, I'll have you out of them." Christine purred, as she reached up and nudged his ear with her breath.

Erik felt himself blush at her bold words, and his body jumped to attention.

"You really find me attractive?" he marveled.

"In so many ways…" Christine assured him. "…you are the most attractive man I have ever seen."

They walked into her small, but homey, abode and Erik sat down at the kitchen table while Christine prepared the waffles.

"Christine, about tomorrow night…I have never…" his words trailed off; he did not want to feel more the fool than he already did.

She turned to him and noticed that he was looking down at his entwined fingers. He looked apprehensive and nervous at the prospect of losing his innocence.

She stopped what she was doing and went to him, putting her fingers under his chin and lifting his eyes to hers…

"I know…" She assured him. "…but I can tell by the passion with which you sing and the vibrancy of your written music that you will be as awesome at the art of love as you are at music, and art, and design - and anything else you put your mind to."

She took his mouth with hers and stroked his anxiety away with her velvet touch. Her tongue devoured his doubts and demolished his uncertainty.

His soft moan edged her on, and her hand found the soft hair at the nape of his neck and she skillfully fired his passion with her gentle teasing of that particularly sensitive spot.

She broke the kiss and they were both panting from the force of the desire rushing through their veins.

He pulled her into his lap and circled her ear with his tongue, "I come undone in your arms; do you have any idea what you do to me?" He moaned.

"The same as you do to me." She moaned back. "Oh Erik, I can't wait to be yours in name and body…you already have my heart and soul."

His stomach chose that very moment to growl a note of protest to its emptiness. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I suppose I should feed you and stop ravishing you." Christine decided.

Erik's eyes were smoldering with an unquenched fire, "You were feeding other parts of me, my love…fear not."

OOOOOOOOOO

They finished the waffles. Erik having eaten three of them by himself. He commented on the blueberry syrup she had and she knew she would be making him blueberry waffles in the near future…after a very delicious night of lovemaking.

Erik's cell phone rang and he rolled his eyes; he had not wanted any interruptions. He looked at his caller ID and saw that it was Vince.

"Hey there." He said.

_"Hi Erik, I have a little girl standing here who is very anxious to speak to her mother…is she there?"_ It wasn't Vince's voice, it was Karen's.

Erik had called and let Vince know that he was going to be going over to Christine's house very early and getting a start on the wedding preparations.

"Sure, hold a minute." Erik stalled.

He muted the phone and looked at Christine. "It would seem that your daughter is missing you and would like to speak to you."

He handed her the phone.

"Hi baby, did you have fun with Aunt Karen and Uncle Vince?"

_"Yes, mommy, but I miss you and I miss Mr. Erik."_ Meckenzie's voice sounded so small.

"I think we are going to be coming over there in a few minutes, alright?"

Christine could almost see her daughter's smile through the phone, it was that bright.

_"Yipee!"_ She squealed. _"Is Mr. Erik with you?"_

"Yes, honey, he is."

_"Tell him I love him and I miss him."_ Meckenzie said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think she'll be okay with us getting married?" Erik asked as they drove over to Vince and Karen's.

"Yes, I do…she has as much as said so, many times." Christine stated.

Erik was silent for a few minutes, "You said we are to meet with Pastor Jim at 2 pm, is that correct?"

Christine shook her head.

"Do you think he'll mind if 'Kenzie comes with us?" Erik asked.

She smiled at that, a tear-filled, how-could-this-man-be-any-more-perfect-than-he-already-is smile and Erik regarded her with a raised brow.

"I never thought I'd find a man that I could love, and have him love my daughter as though she were his own..." She sighed, "…until I found you."

Erik smiled; something Christine would never tire of, "I do love her and I want to adopt her as my own…if she'll have me."

Christine laughed through her tears, "She would have it no other way."

They arrived at Vince and Karen's and Meckenzie came pouncing into Christine's arms as soon as they entered the living room.

"Mommy!" She squealed.

"Oh baby, I think you've grown three inches since yesterday." Christine teased as she lifted the girl into her arms.

"Mmmmm, I know Mr. Erik is beside you, he always smells so good."

Erik chuckled and tweaked her nose, "Hi Pip Squeak, how are you doing?"

"Great now that you and mommy are here."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Meckenzie sat between Erik and Christine, leaning into Erik's protective side.

They chatted for a few minutes about this and that, but Erik pulled Meckenzie onto his lap and rested her in the crook of his arm.

"Sweetie, your mother and I have a question to ask you."

Meckenzie looked toward his voice and smiled at him, causing his heart to beat frantically in his chest.

"Last night, I asked your mother to be my wife…and that would make you my daughter." Erik muttered, "How does that sound to you?"

Meckenzie turned and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. The smile on her face was radiant and visible to everyone in the room, except Erik.

"I prayed…I prayed that God would give me you as my daddy….that was fast!" The little girl chimed.

What had he been worried about? She had been praying for this very thing to happen…just as he had been.

"We are getting married tomorrow, we hope…we have a meeting with Pastor Jim Veale this afternoon to clear up some of the details, but Christine seems to think that all will be fine." Erik offered.

"It will be." Meckenzie murmured into his ear.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Ahhhh, a bump in the road of life...**

**Keep those reviews coming, I love them - and I love you...kind of a short chapter, but I will bring you more, don't worry.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 34

They ate lunch with Vince and Karen and talked about living arrangements.

"I have plenty of room in my house for you and Meckenzie." Erik stated.

"Yes, you do, and you have several unused rooms that will need occupants." Karen hinted.

Erik looked at her and wasobviouslybaffled at her words.

"Babies, Erik…you and Christine need to have babies." Karen coaxed with a smile, "It's not so noteworthy when I have to explain myself."

Erik immediately looked away from Christine's amused eyes and felt himself flush at Karen's implications.

"How many children do you want, Erik?" Christine finally asked, hoping to get some kind of response from him.

He shrugged his shoulders and would not make eyes contact. The thought of Christine pregnant with his child was almost more than he could hope for.

"I've never given it much thought." He finally responded. "I just never considered that I would have the chance to have a family."

"You have one Erik, and it's only going to get bigger." Christine assured him with a wink. "I want more children and Meckenzie has already asked me for a little brother – she wanted me to give him to her for Christmas last year."

Erik chuckled pleasantly at that image in his head. He used to think babies came from holding hands with a girl; he had quickly found that was not true.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint Pip Squeak, now would I?" Erik teased as he reached over and tickled Meckenzie. "But I don't think I can pull it off by Christmas."

Meckenzie seemed slightly put off by that, but she quickly recovered at the prospect of having a little brother someday.

Erik pulled her into this lap and hugged her firmly. He still found her little girl hugs to be completely captivating.

Erik's phone rang, interrupting the serene atmosphere.

"Hello?"

_"Erik Trudeau?"_

"Yes, this is Erik Trudeau – how did you get this number?"

_"I am Dr. Parker Winston, from __Metro_ _Hospital__ in __New York City__. I was given your name by a patient of mine. He is looking for Christine Chagny. A friend of his heard the radio broadcast last night, and contacted him." _

His heart was beating ferociously in his chest and he felt his world caving in all around him. There could only be one person looking for her by that name.

Raoul.

"That still doesn't explain how you got this phone number." Erik droned.

_"My patient has many friends with many friends in many places…it was just a matter of finding the right person with the right contacts."_ The doctor admitted.

Erik closed his eyes to his threatening headache and rubbed his forehead. Why now…why? Everything was going so well and Christine had agreed to be his wife…now this.

"You called for a reason, I presume?" Erik stated, impatiently.

_"May I speak with Ms. Chagny?"_ He asked.

Erik looked over at the worried face of his beloved, and knew he could not keep this from her; she had to know he was looking for her.

He handed her the phone, got up, and fluidly, and quickly,walked from the room.

Christine watched his retreating back, wondered why he had handed her the phone, and then seemed to leave in anger.

"Hello?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik sat in at the piano in the small music room Vince had in his house. He couldn't stay and listen to her say his name or converse in any way about him….it hurt too much.

His fingers ran over the keys and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as his heart threatened to crumble into pieces at his feet.

He could not bare the thought of losing them. Would she drop everything to run back into the arms of the first man she had loved…the man who had given her a daughter and a career?

_"When I was young... _

_I never needed anyone... _

_I could laugh and still have fun…+ _

_Those days are gone." _

He sang the words so softly as his fingers whispered over the keys. Had it ever hurt this bad before?

_"Livin' alone… _

_I've no friends to call my own…+ _

_And when I dial the telephone… _

_Nobody's home." _

He remembered this song from his youth and it's message was as profound now as it was then…he would most likely live his life in utter solitude – mourning the loss of what could have been.

_"All by myself… _

_Don't wanna be, _

_All by myself… _

_Anymore… _

_All by myself… _

_Don't wanna be, _

_All by myself… _

_Anymore… _

_Hard to be sure… _

_Sometimes I feel so insecure… _

_And love, so distant and obscure… _

_Remains the cure… _

The last word was choked out as he fought to maintain control of his pain…it would never rule him again…he had the choice to rise above the hurting places, and he would do so.

_"All by myself… _

_Don't wanna be, _

_All by myself… _

_Anymore… _

_All by myself… _

_Don't wanna be, _

_All by myself… _

_Anymore… _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had taken Christine all of five minutes to hear all that she needed to hear. Her first thought was that he had finally breached the divorce agreement and interfered in her life; but her anger had quickly faded…to pity.

She flipped the phone shut and looked around for Erik. She caught Karen's eyes and saw the look of doubt in them…the same look she had seen reflected in Erik's eyes.

"Where is he?" She whispered.

Karen didn't have to answer as Erik's beautiful and tragic voice filled the air. She followed the words as they led her to the man she yearned for with every fiber of her being; the only man whose touch could make her melt and whose eyes captured her very soul.

She stood at the door, silently listening to the agonizing words as they ripped through her with deadly force.

He actually thought she would give up everything they had fought so hard to build, just because her lousy ex-husband had wiggled his way back into her life.

She waited until the last syllable was drained from him before she gently made her presence known by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're not alone, my love, and you never will be again." She whispered into his ear.

Erik hung his head and wept at the comfort of her arms;he did not wantto admit that he had reverted back to his old self and allowed the darkness to creep in.

She held him, feeling the depth of the doubt that had gripped him.

After his tears had ceased and while she still held him close, she explained what had transpired over the phone.

TBC

I altered the words to fit the story. Song is "All By Myself", sung by Eric Carmen


	35. Chapter 35

**I seem to have found enough material in my mind to extend this story , thus far. I foresee four more chapters. **

Enjoy my lovlies.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 35

"Raoul is dying, Erik…he asked that I bring Meckenzie by so he could see her."

Erik could hear the trepidation in her voice and knew she was hesitant to grant him this last request.

"Dying?" Erik choked, "What is wrong?"

"Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma…" She stated, "…he refused to see a doctor until it was too late."

Erik was sure Raoul was reliving every moment of the life he had led, and realized he had come up short where Christine and Meckenzie were concerned. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

As much as he didn't want her to see Raoul again, he had to let her do this; in fact, he had to insist she do this.

"We can postpone the wedding and you…"

"Oh no ya don't, you're not worming your way out of this one, Erik Thaddeus…I am marrying you tomorrow and that's that." Christine assured him, cutting his words off in mid-sentence.

Erik grinned, so thankful that his gut wrenching agony had been for nothing…he would have to work on his first reactions to things; he was terribly lacking in that area.

"I'm not going to take Meckenzie if she has no desire to go, I will leave that up to her…I will not force her."

"Understandable…in fact…I have an idea…" Erik stated, "…why don't I record her onto a digital video camera and you can take that to the hospital and show him, that way she doesn't have to actually meet him and he can see her."

Christine, who had been sitting in his lap the whole time, gently lulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, promising him more to come after she became his wife.

"I love you, Erik Trudeau…more than you will ever be able to comprehend." She whispered.

"I love you more." He teased.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pastor Jim was a distinguished looking man with the ecclesiastical demeanor that most men of the cloth possessed. Erik was slightly uncomfortable when he first saw the man. His all-seeing hazel eyes seemed to bore through to his soul.

"Pastor Jim, this is my fiancé, Erik." Christine stated as they sat down. Meckenzie sat quietly next to Christine, but her mind was processing everything.

They shook hands and the older man sized Erik up with a sweep of those fatherly eyes.

"So Erik, Christine has told me a little bit about you, but she was not able to go into detail."

Erik shifted in his chair, but gave a hesitant smile; he felt as though he was being interrogated by Christine's dad after their first date.

"I'll be honest with you, Reverend, I have not been the most…agreeable man throughout my life – I have a rather colorful and complex past." Erik admitted.

"My goodness, son, don't we all." Jim added with a smile. "My concern is not with your past; my concern is with your future…where does God fit into your future as you enter into this marriage vow?"

Erik hung his head and gathered his thoughts. He didn't want to make the manthink him unworthy of Christine.

"I have spent the greater part of my life running from God…refusing to acknowledge His role in my life. " Erik admitted. "I often thought He had abandoned me just as my parents had."

The room was completely silent as Erik reflected on his past.

"Despite all of this, He blessed me immensely – my gift of music and architecture, I'm gifted with above average intelligence, I can do just about anything I put my mind to." He stated, with no arrogance or conceit. "But still, I was bitter and self-hating because of my face….I couldn't figure out why a God, who supposedly loved me enough to die for me, would allow such things to happen in my life."

As Jim listened, he saw in Erik a mirror image of himself, thirty years ago. He had hated God, hated life, and hated the world…drugs, booze and loose women were the only reprieve in his life for years…until he met his wife, Leslie.

After two hours of talking, praying, laughing, and crying, Erik was convinced this man was an angel from heaven.

"I'll be happy to marry you two tomorrow, unfortunately, how are you going to get a marriage license in time for the service…it's Saturday?" He asked

Erik chuckled, "I called in a few favors from some charitable work I have done and donations I have made…I have the license in my possession, I picked it up this morning." He smiled sheepishly, looked at Christine, and continued, "Actually, I called yesterday morning and was able to get it taken care of, hoping that you would agree to marry me."

Christine giggled, wondering how he had managed to get that done and still take care of her. He really was an amazing man.

"Meckenzie, how do you feel about this whole thing?" The pastor asked.

The child grinned and clapped her hands, "I am happy 'bout it!"

"That settles it…" he said, "…I'll see you two in church tomorrow, and then, we'll have a wedding."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There is one thing I must take care of before any more time passes by." Erik announced as they drove away from the church.

Christine looked at him with questioning eyes. His features gave up no clues as to his plans, but she knew by the tone of his voice that he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you doing, Erik?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing more than should be done, my dear."

They drove for about ten more minutes, and Erik pulled in front of the most elite store in downtown Boston. Christine could not determine what he was doing.

"Come on…there is something I need to purchase." He opened her door and held out his hand to help her from the car.

After Christine emerged, he opened the door for Meckenzie and helped her from the car. Then, they walked into the store much like any other family would do.

"Erik, this store is so upscale – I would never come here for anything." Christine whispered, as they passed some very expensive items.

Erik stopped and stared into her eyes, "You are going to be my wife in less than twenty-four hours…you can shop anywhere you desire…but what I am going to buy is in this store. Now, be a good girl and come with me without arguing." He instructed with mock male conceit.

Christine grinned and sidled up to him, "My, but I do like this aggressive side of you."

Erik boldly embraced her, placing his hands on her ribcage and subconsciously rubbing the sensitive spot with the pads of his thumbs. He was almost caressing the underside of her breasts – something Christine was VERY aware of.

"Come." He whispered with a sensual drawl.

Erik gave the attendee an odd look, but kept his thoughts to himself. The young man was distinctly feminine, but very well groomed and very friendly. His eyes kept following Erik; something that made him smile slightly...now he was catching the eye of gay men...his uncle would have a fun time with this one.

"Hello, my name is Gareth, is there something I can help you with?" The young man said, smiling sweetly at Erik.

Erik wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead, placing his claim on her and her claim on him. He already had Meckenzie's hand in his, so he was claiming her, as well.

"Yes, I need this woman to model several dresses for me so that I may purchase the perfect dress for her to wear to our wedding tomorrow." Erik announced, "I am also interested in purchasing winteroutside apparel for both of them."

Christine put her hands up to stop the clerk from carrying out Erik's wishes, but Erik caught her hands and brought them to his mouth for a kiss.

"Let me take care of you…I want to do this now – and for the rest of my life." He pleaded.

"Oh Erik…you dear man…" She kissed his mouth hungrily, "…I'll not stop you."

What was a woman to do? The man wanted to take care of her and her daughter with no selfish ambition or hidden agenda; he simply wanted to take care of them.

Erik grinned, bent and scooped 'Kenzie up into his strong arms and followed Gareth into the store.

Three hours later, Meckenzie was outfitted with several new dresses for church and school and some play clothes; as well as a warm winter coat, mittens, snow boots, earmuffs – everything she could possibly needfor winter and the inevitable snow.

Christine marveled at Erik's exquisite taste in clothing. The wedding dress he picked was elegant, lacy, and simply beautiful. They agreed on a champagne colored dress with silver threads and accent beads. The dress had a modified sweetheart neckline, an A-line silhouette, and a chapel length train.

Christine looked at herself in the mirror and was excited to see how the dress accented her curves and pulled the violet out of her eyes, darkening them to a deeper plum color.

"Oh Erik, it's so beautiful." She cried.

Erik approached her, wiped the tears from her eyes, and pulled her to him for a sensual hug. He could not get enough of the sight or feel of her.

He had already purchased a 100 cashmere cape with genuine fox fur trim, all in white. He bought matching gloves and Christine had never seen something so beautiful.

"I love this, buying things for you…I could become as addicted to this as I am to your presence." He whispered, brushing his warm lips against her temple.

A thrill of pure excitement ran up her spine and she felt her body react to him and her tummy had butterflies fluttering about…she could not believe how much she loved this man.

They bought matching bridal shoes and several other dresses for Christine and then they went to dinner.

He didn't let her know how much he had spent, but Christine gathered it to be around $8,000.00. The wedding dress alone was $3500.00!

They sat on her couch later that evening, talking about arrangements.

"There isn't much that I will insist on moving, most of it is second-hand." Christine stated. "Meckenzie has already stated that she only wants to take her toys and pillow."

"I'll send in a cleaning crew to dispose of those things you don't want and the rest can be donated." Erik responded. "I've already started on Meckenzie's room and the furniture is already in there. I designed it and made it full of sounds and smells for her senses to enjoy, I hope she will like it."

Christine pulled back and looked into his eyes with such adoration,"Erik, how did I get so blessed as to capture your heart?"

Erik smiled and touched his forehead to hers, "I'm the one who's blessed."

He eased into her lips and touched them tenderly with his, wanting only to taste of her nectar. Christine answered him with a quiet urgency, moving against his mouth with a soft moan.

She touched her tongue to his lips and he opened to her, pulling her closer to him as his passion began to build.

They calmly dueled, neither of them fighting the desire to taste of each other. Erik teased her lips with his own, placing soft kisses over them until she could stand it no more and again, deepened the kiss into one full of bounteous promises of things yet to come.

Erik was struggling to control his starved libido, and his hands were aching to explore her generous curves; but he fought the urge and pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Christine, I better go…much more of this sweet torture, and I won't be held responsible for my actions." He groaned.

Christine giggled and devoured him with her hungry gaze, "You'd probably have to stop me from my actions, too."

He arose from the couch, trying to hide his burgeoning erection, and made his way to the door, holding her tight in his arms as he said good-bye.

"I'll be here at 9:00 am for church and we'll take our wedding attire, the license, and all needed items." He instructed.

"Erik, do you mind if there are other members of the church that come to the wedding?" She asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Not at all, as long as we say and do what needs to be done."

"I have a feeling that after Sunday school in the morning, there will be many couples our age wanting to come to the wedding." Christine stated, "I've only told a few people…well, that may not be entirely true…I told everyone in my Sunday school department about you."

Erik smiled and brought her hand to his for a final kiss, "Well, if that doesn't keep them away, the sight of me surely will." He said, knowing the self-insult would anger her. He turned and gave her a wicked grin and a wink, "I love you and I will see you in the morning."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am not going to take the time to mention everyone by name, but I appreciate you very much.**

Enjoy my lovlies.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 36

The next morning didn't go quite as smoothly as Christine had hoped it would. She ended up burning the breakfast she was preparing for her and Meckenzie, so they had to settle for a quick bowl of cereal.

The only explanation she could come up with, was that she was nervous about the upcoming events; not a bad nervous, but a good nervous.

She wanted everything to be perfect, who didn't; but she couldn't control every aspect of the day, and that was what was making her nervous.

"'Kenzie, honey, could you finish getting dressed on your own, mommy has to get her make-up on and finish getting dressed." Christine stated, "Erik has everything for the wedding in his car, so I don't have to worry about making sure I don't forget something."

Meanwhile, Erik had barely slept and had ended up pacing the floor at 4 am, counting the designs in his ceiling tiles, and playing several arias on the piano; by 7 am, he was feeling the effects of no sleep. He showered and shaved, and resisted the urge to drop back into bed.

He dressed semi-casually for church, charcoal grey wool slacks, pink shirt, plum colored sweater with grey mixed through it, and a charcoal grey tie.

His nerves were wrecking havoc with his stomach and he knew he couldn't keep any food down, so he passed on breakfast.

Thoughts were floating in his head about how he was going to be as a lover with Christine. He didn't doubt that he could perform, but she had experience to compare him to, what if he was found lacking?

At 8 am, the phone rang and Erik was relieved to here Vince's voice on the other end.

_"You ready?"_ He asked.

Erik sighed, "Yes, more than you will ever know."

_"I'm proud of you Erik, and I know that Keith would have been, too." _

The mention of his father caused a moment of deep sadness to enter his heart. He would have loved for Christine to have meant his mother and father, they would have loved her so much.

"I miss them, Vince…" Erik whispered, "…I wish they could be here."

_"They are." _

The overwhelming peace that enveloped him at that moment was something Erik would never forget. In his minds eye, he pictured his mother, father, and brother standing on the edge of heaven looking down upon him.

They were smiling and laughing, letting Erik know that they had never ceased watching him as the years had gone by. His fathers voice was clear and calming in his ear, as though he were standing right beside him,

"We make our own history, son…you have, at last, begun to make yours…you just had let go…"

His voice faded off and Erik felt the tears falling down his face. He had let go of so much since Christine had come into his life. He had let go of his bitterness, his anger toward his parents and himself, his self-hatred, his unwarranted doubts, and his heart.

"You never gave up on me, did you?" Erik finally acknowledged to Vince.

_"Never." _

Erik smiled into the phone and offered a silent prayer of thanks for his uncle's constant and often, unappreciated presence in his life.

"We'll see you in an hour at church."

_"Karen is all excited, we've been meaning to start making church a part of our lives, this was just the boost we needed to do so." _

Erik hung up the phone, gathered his keys, the marriage license, and his wallet, and out the door he went. He stood on the sidewalk as the snow drifted silently to the ground, coating the dead grass with a pure sheet of white.

He didn't mind driving in the snow; he enjoyed watching the flakes as they painted intricate designs on the windows of his car.

He drove carefully over to Christine's and was greeted by two smiling and anxious young women. Mackenzie was wearing the winter coat he had bought her, white tights, mittens, and white snow boots. She carried her church shoes in her hands and smiled brightly.

"It's snowing! I can feel the flakes on my nose!" She giggled.

Erik scooped her into his arms and planted a kiss on her upturned cheek. She answered in like fashion and Erik felt his heart sore on the clouds; she would soon be his daughter in every sense of the word.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked, brightly.

"You bet!" Meckenzie chirped.

Christine chuckled at her daughter's excited tone and accepted Erik's tender kiss to her lips.

"I had a time this morning…everything that could go wrong, went wrong." Christine confessed as Erik drove carefully down the road toward the church.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't sleep; so I was up roaming the house at 4 am. I think I counted the swirling designs in my ceiling tiles at least three times, I played several arias on the piano and then just resorted to pacing the floor andwatching the snow fall on the patio." Erik stated.

Christine giggled, "What a mess we are."

Erik agreed with an amused chuckle of his own and pulled into the church parking lot. It was 9:20 and Sunday school was going to start at 9:45, so they had time to put their wedding attire in one of the service rooms, find Karen and Vince, find the Sunday school room, and seat themselves.

"This is a lovely place, Christine." Karen stated, quietly.

"I enjoy it. The people are so friendly and caring…I felt so welcome here, the moment I stepped through the doors on the first Sunday I came."

Karen could believe what Christine said. They hadn't even made it through the front door, when they had been greeted by several young couples.

They sat in the Sunday school room and Erik shifted in his seat as the room began to fill with young couples around their age.

The man that Erik assumed was the teacher of the class addressed the couples.

"Good morning."

Everyone answered with an ecstatic, "Good morning".

They opened in prayer and various announcements were made; and then the young man spied Christine, Erik, Vince, and Karen.

"Christine, care to introduce your guests?"

Christine practically jumped from her chair and leaned into Erik.

"This couple over here is Vince and Karen Trudeau." Christine announced.

The members all greeted them with smiles and many, "we're glad you came to visit", sentiments.

Christine waited for that to die down before introducing Erik.

"This beautiful man beside me, is my fiancé, Erik Trudeau….we are going to be married in the sanctuary this afternoon at 2 pm."

Many of the women started whispering and smiling, and Erik could only assume that Christine had talked about him in their presence at an earlier time.

"Hello Erik, it is an honor to finally meet the man we have heard so much about." The teacher stated. "My name is Brad Fuller, that beautiful woman in the corner behind you, is my wife, Leesa."

Erik nodded and smiled, a little leery of all the eyes on him, but he felt no curious stares or condescending eyes on him.

"Thank you, it is good to be here." Erik smiled.

The class went on and Erik was amazed at the vast participation of the class in discussing the scripture verses, and debating about their relevance in today's world.

"Thank you, I learned a great deal." Erik stated, as he shook Brad's hand at the end of class.

"I'm glad, it was nice having you in class; maybe next week, you can join in the discussion." Brad answered, "Here is a book you can study - if you find time on your honeymoon, that is."

Erik caught the teasing tone, and he smiled at the young man. He had never mingled well with people, but he found it was so much easier among this setting. These people did not even stare questioningly at him; they just accepted him as he was.

"Christine, he is very handsome, just as you said he was." Beth stated, giving Erik another look.

"I know!" Christine whispered.

She showed them all her engagement ring and invited them to the wedding. Many of them said they would be there.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry, I should have dropped this yesterday, but that was a very busy day for me. I hope you enjoy it!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 37

Erik barely heard any of the words Pastor Jim said, his heart was beating frantically as he looked forward to the wedding.

Before he knew it, the service was over, and they were greeted by droves and hoards of unknown faces and Erik felt more welcome in a crowd of people than he had ever felt.

Pastor Jim had announced that the wedding was at 2 o'clock, and many of the people showed an interest in coming; he had also made it clear that no gifts were expected; the couple had all they needed between their two households.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Christine, let me help you get ready…I know you could use someone to do your hair." Beth pleaded.

Christine was surprised at the number of people who were interested in helping with the wedding, even though it was in 2 hours.

Vince and Karen had ordered flowers while Erik and Christine were at their meeting with Pastor Jim the day before. They were delivered and set up by 1:00.

Erik was touched by that; he hadn't even thought about flowers.

"Thanks, Uncle Vince…that makes it really authentic." Erik stated, admiring the array of colors.

"They already had the flowers prepared for another wedding that had cancelled, we got lucky."

Erik chuckled; he was reminded of all the events that had occurred to make this day a reality…there was no luck involved, God had this all planned out from the beginning.

Erik was dressed and ready, and had time on his hands to spare. He sat in one of the service rooms with Vince, wringing his hands in a nervous fashion.

"What if I don't make her happy?" Erik reflected. "What if I am not the man she thinks I am or...that I hope I am?"

Vince put his hand on Erik's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Erik, don't even entertain ideas like that…for too many years you have allowed your self-doubts and fears to rob you of love and happiness."

Erik turned his head and looked into the loving eyes of his uncle. Vince smiled with assurance and gave him a gentle shove on the arm.

"You deserve this more than any man I have ever known….that woman loves you and so does Meckenzie…let it be."

Erik shook his head and wiped away the single tear that had crept down his perfect cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Vince smiled and stood up. He straightened his tie and jacket and then reached his hand down to Erik.

Erik stood up and embraced his uncle, relishing the simple gesture.

"You ready to say those vows?" Vince teased, pulling out of the hug.

"More than ready." Erik answered withcontained excitement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before anyone could blink, it was ten minutes before two, and the music began. The church pianist had offered his services for the ceremony and his selections softly filtered through the air, as a few guests made their way into the sanctuary.

"Oh Christine, you are a vision!" Karen exclaimed.

The photographer Karen had hired was taking pictures as Christine arose from the chair and took another glance at her reflection.

'Have I ever looked happier?' She asked herself with a wide grin, 'No, I know that I have not.'

Christine hugged Karen and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for being here for me…I know you're Erik's aunt, but you are like a mother to me."

Tears choked her response and all Karen could do was embrace Christine again; they held that for a few moments until Christine heard the song that was her cue to make an entrance.

"Here we go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some ancient demon was tickling Erik's mind as he stood in front of the church awaiting Christine.

'Perhaps she finally came to her senses and left you?' The voice said.

'She loves me.' Erik answered in thought.

'Are you sure?' the voice asked.

Just then, Erik's eyes lifted to see Christine standing in the archway. Her eyes captured his and she smiled brightly.

He never heard that voice again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine lifted her hand to Erik's cheek and smiled when he turned into her palm and kissed the soft surface.

"Erik, your voice called to me on the soft, velvet strands of the night. I was drawn to the beauty and sadness, and they called to my heart like a long lost mate…thank you for every smile, every wink, every subtle touch and kiss…before you, I don't think I knew what living really was."

Christine reached over and took his ring from Karen. She placed it on his hand, noting his complete awe at finding her with a ring; then he realized it had been his father's ring – and his heart lurched, his uncle had salvaged it all these years.

She smiled sweetly and continued, "I place this ring on your finger as a sign of my unending, unwavering love for you. I make my home in your heart and promise to seek your happiness along with my own. I care not of the rough waters ahead or the trials we may endure…together, we will face them with bold courage and conquering love."

She looked deep into his eyes, there remained only an echo of the pain that had been there months ago; soon, that echo would no longer be present.

"I want to drown in your laughter, seek sanctuary in your kiss, and build my home in your arms…I take you, Erik Thaddeus Trudeau, as my husband from this moment untildeath parts us."

Erik could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes; he didn't even care, as he said the words he had wanted to say for so long.

"Christine, I was nothing more than a walking shadow before you found me; I loved little, lived even less, and looked at life as something hindering me from eternal darkness. I never thought love would find me…and yet, you did."

Erik couldn't help the smile that covered his face and tears that cascaded down it. He turned and took the ring from Vince.

"I place this ring on your finger as assurance to you that my love knows no bounds…I have reached higher, gone further, and felt deeper than I ever thought possible since you rescued me from the pit I had fallen into. I make you this solemn vow, my love…from this point on, my heart is yours, to do with as you please…you are my breath, my heart beat, my very thought."

Erik touched the soft pad of his thumb to her cheek, wiping the tears away gently and smiling down at her.

"Grant me your smile every moment of every day, your laughter in my heart and in my soul, and your touch every passing moment…I take you, Christine Lorraine Daae, as my wife; from this momentuntil death parts us."

Pastor Jim winked at both of them and whispered, "You may kiss your bride."

Erik grinned and pulled Christine to him, gently taking her lips and sweeping them skillfully with his. The kiss was sweet and beautiful, leaving them both wanting much more.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Erik Trudeau, what God has joined together, let no one tear apart."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. Vince had booked reservations at one of Boston's best restaurants, but Christine and Erik weren't even aware of the food they ate or the people they spoke to; they only had eyes for each other.

"Honey, you're going to spend the night with Vince and Karen while Erik and I get to know each other better." Christine explained to Meckenzie.

"I know; Aunt Karen already told me that."

Erik came and knelt down beside her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Can I call you Daddy now?" Meckenzie asked.

"You sure can, Pip Squeak, you could have called me daddy ages ago, if you'd wanted to." Erik stated, and then kissed her cheek. "Hey, you and I need to have a talk tomorrow evening…it's very important."

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled.

"We'll see you all tomorrow sometime…." Erik said as he ushered Christine out the door and toward the car. He turned to Vince's smiling face and teased, "Don't wait up."

Vince answered in like manner, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Erik and Vince shared a heartfelt hug and grin. They had finally come to terms with the darkness that had hovered over them for years.

Christine had changed out of her wedding gown and put on a beautiful skirt outfit that Erik had bought her. She sat next to him in the car, unable to take her eyes from him.

"Where are you taking me, my dashing husband?" Christine breathed, leaning into his warm body.

Erik smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road, "I have chartered a private plane to take us to Montreal, where our hotel awaits."

"Oh Erik, I've always wanted to go to Montreal." Christine whispered.

"It is my duty to make all your dreams come true, as well as Meckenzie's." Erik stated with a grin.

Christine pulled up on her elbows and nuzzled Erik's neck, causing a shiver of desire to rush through him, "Does this plane have a bed?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, it does." He answered, hearing his voice crack, and feeling his heart speed up.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**And so it begins...those of you who know my writing style, know that I tend to stretch the consummation scene over a couple or more chapters, this will be no exception.**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL EARN THE "M" RATING - YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY ADVISED!**

**I will be out of town for the next few days, and unable to update until the early part of next week, I have a Tart Gathering to go to and enjoy and I will be seeing both _Beowulf & Grendel_ and _The Game of Their Lives_ for the first time! I will certainly be all hyped up on Gerry after this (not that I need a reason!).So, I trust that you know I am having a blast and I will be ready to continue envisioning this wonderful man as I write about Erik in the way that Gerry brought him alive for me.**

**In the mean time, enjoy the beginnings of the passion play...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 38

There were many erotic images dancing through Christine's head as she rode in the car next to Erik. She knew he was nervous about making love, but she also knew he had nothing to be nervous about.

They arrived at the private airport where the plane was waiting, parked the car, and were greeted by a smiling, female attendant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau, it is an honor to serve you tonight. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

She walked toward the front of the plane, leaving Erik and Christine to the spacious room that resembled a living room.

"I have never seen such." Christine giggled, looking at the luxury before her.

Erik chuckled at her wide-eyed observation; she was so much like a child in a candy store.

"I'm glad you approve, my darling." He crooned.

The attendant approached them again, carrying champagne and assorted cheese and crackers for them.

"The flight is about two hours; we will be taking off in eight minutes." She was pleasant enough to listen to, but Christine had other things on her mind. "Once we are in the air, feel free to move about the cabin. I will not enter again, unless you call me with the call button. Have a nice flight."

Christine sidled up to Erik on the double seat they were sitting on. Erik tried to still his rapidly beating heart and swallowed hard to calm his nerves.

"I don't bite, my love." Christine promised, huskily.

Erik's eyes were closed as he concentrated on the task of controlling his base urges. Her voice penetrated his resolve and he smiled without opening his eyes.

"What if I want you to?" He whispered; desire lacing every syllable.

"Your wish is my command, my husband." Her voice caressed the outside of his ear, making his body react even more forcefully to her seductive pull.

They felt the engines roar and the plane began to taxito the runway.

"Have you ever flown before?" Erik asked, finally opening his eyes.

"No, but I have wanted to experience it many times."

"There's nothing quite like it." Erik promised.

The thrust of the plane as it floated into the air, made Christine's stomach tickle and she giggled at the strange sensation.

The plane continued to climb into the air and Erik focused his eyes on the woman beside him. She smiled up at him and playfully, but sensuously, started drawing circles on his leg.

Erik closed his eyes at the feel of her hand on his leg, something he had never experienced before. She was painfully close to his straining erection, and Erik got the idea that she knew his state of sweet, torturous, arousal.

The plane reached cruising altitude, and Christine unbuckled her safety belt and moved into Erik's lap once he undid his belt.

She removed his mask, making him lift his perfect brow at her boldness; but all she did was smile brightly and gently place her cheek to his demolished side.

"Let's play." She whispered into his ear, grazing her tongue along the sensitive outer surface.

His breathy moan urged her on and she continued her onslaught. She undid every button on his shirt and spread it wide, exposing the wide, taut surface of his toned chest.

"Oh Erik, you have such a beautiful body!" She moaned, as her eyes raked over him hungrily.

"Do I?" He choked, trying to tease her with his tone.

In answer to his doubts, Christine straddled his lap as he stretched his legs out beneath her, giving her free reign of his body.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it over the chair next to them. She felt him swelling beneath her and was very aware of the overly generous size of him.

"Let me touch you, Erik…all of you."

Erik swallowed hard and closed his eyes to the demanding pulse of his erect member; she could do anything she wanted to him…he was certain this euphoria would be the death of him…but what a way to go.

"Let me show you how desirable you are." Christine moaned, as she skirted her tongue along his excited nipple, and then caressed it to an aching peak with her lips.

He jerked excitedly beneath her, showing her the joy he was deriving from the path her mouth was making on his chest.

Her fingers softly inched down his ribcage, adoring the feel of his toned abdominal muscles beneath their sensitive tips.

She playfully nipped at his skin, leaving little pink, love welts on his chest that appeared to heighten his excitement level.

His hands were woven into her long hair, gently pressing her closer to him in desperation. His breath was coming in tiny gasps as he lost himself in the heavenly sensation of her mouth on his heated flesh and the magic her fingers were working.

"Let's take this night slowly…Erik…I want to be so turned on by the time you bury yourself within me that I am whimpering in your arms."

His groan was his approval and she rose up and ran her tongue along the soft plane of his lips, begging him to open to her.

He obliged, and she coaxed his tongue into a duel with hers; a dance as old as time, each fighting for dominance and neither one willing to yield.

Erik boldly placed his hands upon her rear and ground her into his huge erection, molding the soft mounds with his large, articulate hands.

Christine moaned into his hot mouth and tore from the kiss, only to nip at his bottom lip and work her way down his neck. She forced his head back with her hand, exposing his throat to her exploring lips and moist tongue.

She nipped at his shoulder, realizing just how much that sensation excited him as she felt him throb beneath her. She ran her tongue over the pink nips she had made and finally took his mouth again, as he molded her to him with his hands on her rear.

"Dear lord, woman…I'm not sure how long I am going to last if you keep this up." He breathed, after she left his mouthto worship his chest with her hands and lips.

"We have all night, Erik; you don't have to 'last' just once…" She seductively hinted.

He looked at her through half-closed eyelids, and spoke in a husky, low voice that left tittilating tingles up her spine, "But what about you?"

"Trust me, my love, I am getting a great deal of pleasure out of pleasuring you…and there is so much more that I want to do!" She emphasized with a love bite to his nipple, "You feel free to 'last' anytime you feel the need."

With those words, her hands went to the buckle of his belt that circled the waist of his cashmere slacks.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Only because I love ya...realize that! I was able to finish this chapter before I left, so it has not been proofed - so forgive any typing errors that have been left. Point them out to me in a review and I will fix them.**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL EARN THE "M" RATING - YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY ADVISED!**

**I am off to see _Beowulf & Grendel_ and _Game of Their Lives - _I hope you enjoy the following chapter, this doesn't mean you can get away without reviewing the previous chapter.**

**The passion play continues...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 39

Erik's senses were overwhelmed with the smell, feel, and sight of his wife as she gently seduced him with her hands and mouth. He had never experienced these sensations before and he was finding it difficult to breath.

"There's a couch in the very back that makes into a bed." Erik groaned, barely able to form the words.

Christine didn't speak as she took his hand and led him to the back of the plane. Erik unfolded the couch and turned to look at her.

While he was standing, Christine finished unbuckling his belt, and then grazed her hand over the swollen flesh of his cock; massaging it's rigid hardness through the material of his pants.

His eyes slammed shut and a guttural moan was all he could manage as she traced the outline of his rock-hard erection with her fingers, teasing the head and bringing a spurt of liquid to the surface of his pants.

Even though her hands were busy on his cock, her mouth still worked his chest and teased his stiff nipples.

Erik, unable to stand any longer, collapsed onto the surface of the unfolded couch. He laid back and enjoyed the feel of her as she worshipped his body.

"Ahhh, that feels so good." Erik managed, his voice barely a whisper as his hands, once again, became buried in her soft hair.

Christine smiled at the raw desire she heard in his voice. The power she held over his body gave her a fresh wave of excitement and she unzipped his pants, reached her hand inside and continued to work her hand up and down the upper surface of his cock through his underclothes.

His hips rose to meet her thrusting hand and Christine looked over at his face. His beautiful eyes were closed, his full lips were slightly open, and the flush of passion on his cheeks made him even more attractive.

She started to remove his pants, but Erik stopped her with his hands to her shoulders. He pulled her up to his eager mouth and devoured her like the starving man that he was.

"It's my turn to touch you." He whispered.

He had sat up and pulled Christine into this lap with his alert cock between them, still constrained within his underclothes and loosened pants.

He explored her mouth as though for the first time, meeting her surging tongue with thrusts of his own; losing himself in her taste.

He coyly placed his large hands on her rib cage and barely skimmed the undersides of her breasts with the pads of his thumbs.

Slowly and deftly, his thumbs moved upward, finally finding her erect nipples through the material of her dress.

She moaned into this mouth, begging him to rid her of rising desire spreading throughout her body.

He gently continued his maddening, soft massage of her nipples, while still reigning kisses down her neck, nibbling her into a state of ecstasy.

She was squirming against him, causing his erection to swell even more – something Erik hadn't thought possible.

He found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly lowered it, feathering his fingers along the exposed skin of her back as he did so.

He eased it from her shoulders, kissing every new inch of skin as the dress fell to her waist. Her bra was burgundy, Erik's favorite color, as were her lacy, teddy style underwear.

The sight of her soft, swelling mounds as she breathed deeply from the desire coursing through her was almost enough to cause Erik to lose his mind, but he held on.

He lowered his head to the curve of her neck, lifting her onto her knees as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest, as his hands worked the hooks on her front-hooking bra.

Finally, he unclasped the last hook and the bra fell open, allowing Erik his first look at a woman's body, other than magazines, movies, and books.

She was exquisite. Pale, soft skin and dusty areolas beckoned him to further his exploration of her body. Her nipples were standing erect, begging for his attention.

By instinct alone, Erik moved his mouth over the gentle swell of her breasts and felt her wind her hands into his hair, pushing him into her more deeply.

His tongue tasted her skin, catching the tangy taste of her body soap and relishing it as though it were a great feast.

He cupped her breasts in his large hands and lifted them, then he moved his mouth over her left nipple and she moaned loudly, urging him on with her passion.

He grazed the hard nub with his teeth, and then snaked his tongue around it. Christine bucked against him, still winding her hands through his hair.

"Erik, stop teasing and take me into your mouth, I can't stand it." She groaned, breathlessly.

She felt him grin against her flesh, but then the sweetest sensation shot through her as he sucked her breast into his mouth, still winding his tongue around the hard tip.

Erik took her hand in his and guided her to his throbbing sex. The sensation of her hand on him caused him to suckle her even harder and Christine moaned at the added pressure.

She wasn't satisfied with encasing him from the outside, she eased her hand down the front of his unzipped pants and beneath the soft cotton of his boxer briefs.

He was a wonderful contradiction in textures, with the softness of his skin and the hardness of his excitement. He felt marvelously enormous in her hand and the warmth of her own arousal spread through her, readying her for his immanent penetration.

Erik knew that he would spill his seed into her hand if she kept doing what she was doing, but he was beyond caring; he was on fire.

He gently lowered her to the couch, released his hold on her left breast and kissed his way to the right.

His large hand encased her left breast, circling the erect middle with his fingers and kneading the pliant flesh.

A low, guttural moan was beginning deep within his throat and he was bucking against her hand as she continued to work his erection with finesse.

His head lifted up and his eyes remained closed as he breathed erratically, trying to force his orgasm back, wanting to make it last as long as possible.

"Christine, I'm going to come in your hand if you keep that up." He groaned.

"Lay back." She instructed, removing her hand from his cock.

He took her spot on the couch as she straddled his legs. She had never tasted a man before, but the urge to do so was so strong and the thought of taking Erik into her mouth excited her beyond anything she had ever known.

She eased his pants down, watching as he lifted his head to see what she was doing. She removed them completely, and Erik lay before her in only his cotton boxer briefs.

"You are so beautiful, Erik…I can't wait to taste you." She moaned.

"Taste me?"

In answer to his quiet question, Christine massaged his cock through the material and he spread his legs in a natural reaction to her deeds.

"I want these off." She ordered, licking his abdomen and teasing his belly button.

He lifted his hips in surrender and she pulled them down. She was in awe of his cock as it sprang from the confines of his underclothes and stretched across his tight abdomen, with the head almost reaching his belly button.

She wrapped both hands around him and smiled as he bucked against her with a loud, passion-filled moan.

He was nearing his peak and Christine wasn't about to waist the opportunity to have him in her mouth and experience his orgasm intimately.

She eased down and playfully circled his head with her tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of his flesh and the essence of his arousal.

Erik surged into her mouth and his eyes shot open; he found her eyes on him, watching how he reacted to her mouth on him. The initial shock of her actions subsided and his eyes eased shut. His mouth remained slightly open as his head fell against the pillow and his hands rested atop her bobbing head.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**I had a BLAST at the Tart gathering and thank you all for encouraging me! I LOVED both movies! Gerry is just a magnificent actor, that is all there is to it.**

**Erik's sexual awakening continues...foreplay should be fun, don't you think...as should making love!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 40

Erik had never ridden this wave of desire before, and he found it to be intoxicating. He would have never asked such a thing of Christine; she gave it willingly.

Her warm, moist mouth took his hardness in, and Erik could not help but meet her eagerness with bucking hips and soft moans.

He opened his eyes and focused on his wife. Her eyes were closed, as she ran her tongue up the length of him and teased the glistening head with her lips.

She suckled on him with long, gentle strides and Erik felt his heart beating rapidly. His breathing deepened and his hips thrust into her, causing her to moan loudly and take him deeper into her.

"Christine, please…." He moaned.

She gave his cock one last suckle and looked up at him.

"Please what?" She teased.

"Stop teasing." He groaned.

She gave him a seductive grin and lowered her head once again. This time, she purposefully pushed him beyond the breaking point.

She caressed him with her mouth as silk caresses the skin, and Erik felt his climax building. Her hands continued the up and down motion, but the strides became long and more purposeful.

She suckled the tip with her lips as her hands worked the shaft and his deep gasps began almost immediately.

He surged into her mouth and Christine felt the warm liquid collide with the back of her throat; a taste uniquely Erik. His loud moans of ecstasy filled the cabin and his hands gripped the sides of the couch as the force of his orgasm rocked him.

Christine continued to caress him until his passion settled and he could think coherently.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" She asked, breathlessly.

Erik finally opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Do all wives do that to their husbands?"

"I can't speak for all of them, but they should; at least the ones who love their husbands." She responded, with a wink.

Erik hoisted himself up on his elbows and gave her little-boy grin, "Does that mean you love me?"

Christine placed a kiss upon his semi-hard,still very impressive, cock and then shifted to lie beside him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her ear with his lips; the soft stubble of his chin tickling the sensitive flesh.

"Forever." She whispered.

She turned in his arms and he lowered his mouth to hers, claiming her mouth in a long, slow, deep kiss which served to heighten the passion level again.

Their tongues gently circled and erotic suckling sounds came from both of them as they fed off each other as though they were starving.

Erik moved from her mouth to her neck; nibbling on her warm, desire-kissed flesh with expert precision. He wanted to know every inch of her body; from her ticklish hip bones and knees to her ultra-sensitive erogenous zones – behind her knees, the inside of her arms, the back of her neck along her hairline, the palms of her hands, and the junction between her buttocks and her tail bone.

He didn't miss a spot as he kissed, licked, and sucked every exposed area of her skin; he kissed his way up the inside of her leg and caught the musky scent of her arousal.

Erik touched the moisture with his long, deft fingers, and watched her reaction to his touch. She arched into him and moaned loudly as his fingers caressed the soft, dusky blond hairs and massaged the area gently.

"Open for me, Christine, I want to see you." Erik groaningly whispered.

She pulled her legs up and allowed him access to the heaven he had not been allowed to inhabit all the years he had lived.

"You're beautiful. I never thought to have a woman allow me such liberties; let alone, desire my touch….you do both."

He playfully ran his tongue along her outer lips and tasted the essence of her desire; it was intoxicatingly heady and he wanted more.

He spread her with the fingers of one hand and with the other, he entered her warmth with two fingers; marveling at how she thrust her hips to meet his fingers.

She moaned loudly and Erik lowered his mouth to the jetting nodule that he knew would enhance her excitement.

He passed his tongue over it with gentle, maddening, slow strokes and Christine's moans grew louder and more insistent.

Erik could feel is cock responding to her moans, her scent, and her taste – but he was determined to fully consummate this marriage on the bed of the hotel room; until then, he would taste her release.

He buried his tongue deep within her and swept it back over her swollen clit as he plunged and plunged; both with his tongue and with his fingers.

He spread her even wider and flitted his tongue over her with faster stokes as he tasted the increased surge of her desire; he knew she was close.

"Oh! Ohhhh!" Christine moaned, loudly. "ERIK!"

She thrust her sex into his mouth as far as she could and rode thepower of her climax with tiny yelps and bucking hips.

Erik suckled her until she moaned in satisfied wonder, and then began kissing his way up her abdomen; inserting his tongue in the crevice of her belly button, teasing each breast to a rigid peak, and then finally took her mouth in another passionate kiss.

He placed his long frame behind her on the couch and held her to him. He caressed her shoulder and neck with his lips and tongue, and smiled broadly when her head lulled back and rested against his chest.

He was flat against her, and she felt the gigantic arousal he had. Erik, noticing her instinctive grinding against his hardness, kissed her shoulder and stood up.

"We are going to begin our descent into Montreal in about ten minutes…" He advised with a smirk. Christine pouted, but knew they had to be dressed and buckled into their seats when the descent began. "…we will continue in the room of the hotel."

Christine winked at him and licked her lips, "Suppose I have a notion to have you in the elevator on the way up to the room?"

Erik felt his heart leap at the image her words put in his mind, and felt his body swell in anticipation.

"How would you propose to that, my dear, I'm bigger than you are?" He teased, seductively.

Christine have him a wolfish grin, "Maybe so, but I'm the one with the handcuffs."

"Handcuffs? Erik repeated with a raised brow.

She grinned again and pulled a shiny pair of silver handcuffs, with black fur around them, out of her purse.

She purred at him, and the silky strands of her voice caressed his ears, "Handcuffs."

Erik swallowed and looked deep into her violet eyes; he asked with a hesitant pause, "Just what do you intend to do with those?"

Christine winked and blew him kiss, "Subdue and dominate you…what else?"

Erik threw his head back and moaned, as the visible sign of his interest in her sexual games became very uncomfortable against the tight material of his pants.

TBC

Ahhhhh, toys!


	41. Chapter 41

**I fixed the "napkin" scene in chapter 40, I hope it meets with your approval. I wasn't sure how to approach that situation, so I am glad someone told me about their dislike of the way I had it.**

**In response to certain reviews, all I can say to these readers is this - to each their own. If you are unhappy with the way the story is going or do not like my style of writing, than so be it, I am not holding you down and forcing you to read.**

**To the rest of you, thank you for coming this far and encouraging me through every step of the way.**

**Onward we go, just a few more chapters.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 41

The plane continued its descent into Montreal without event, and Erik and Christine spent the remainder of the time wrapped in each others eyes and engaged in conversation.

"So, you think you can 'dominate and subdue' me, do you?" Erik teased.

Christine tweaked his chin with her thumb and forefinger and winked at him, "Face it, sweetheart, you're putty in my hands."

Erik laughed huskily, and felt himself stir in reaction to her words, "No doubt, my love…I'll be whatever you want me to be in your hands."

He could have sworn he heard her purr in response to his comment. Erik had never been a part of such a stimulating and erotic conversation before…he found it exciting and sensual. Every word they said and every gesture they made was leading up to a climax that Erik was unfamiliar with, but eager to experience.

Christine watched them land through the window and realized how much she had enjoyed the flight; as long as she had Erik beside her every time they flew – especially distracting her as he had tonight – she would fly to the ends of the earth and back.

Their hotel had provided a limo for them to ride from the airport to the hotel. This was another part of the lives of the rich and famous that Christine had not been privy to. She had never ridden in a limousine before and Erik found her enthusiasm enthralling. He spent most of the ride just chuckling at her animated features and allowing her to "test" all the various amenities the limo featured.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau, my name is Bernard, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Montreal's finest hotel, Auberge du Vieux-Port."

The man who greeted them at the door was a stately looking, graying gentleman. He spoke in a strong, French accent and wore a large smile. He was, most likely, the operator of the hotel and had a vested interest in its patrons, and their opinions.

"Hello." Erik returned as he shook the man's hand with vigor. After shaking Erik's hand, the man turned his attention on Christine and took her hand to his lips for a brief, chaste kiss.

"Let me show you to your room, your luggage has already been taken up and is awaiting you."

Erik and Christine followed the man into the elevator, and Christine cast Erik a look that clearly stated she would skip the "elevator ravishing" and that she was not happy about it. Erik could not help but chuckle lightly at the disappointment on her face.

They walked into the suite and Christine's breath hitched in her throat; the room was artfully decorated in vanilla cream, dusty rose, and Williamsburg blue, and the furniture was mahogany.

"You have the finest suite on the penthouse floor. The décor is late 19th century, but the amenities are the finest today's technology has to offer. You have an eight-foot hot tub, king size bed with mirrored ceiling, big screen platinum home theater with surround sound, and a balcony in both rooms overlooking the beautiful city of Montreal."

Erik and Christine were definitely pleased with the room, but the man had to go.

"Thank you, Bernard, for the personal tour." Erik stated, handing the man a hundred dollar bill.

Bernard, being an astute man, took the hint, and the money, and quickly left the room.

Christine took Erik's hand in hers and led him toward the bed.

"I thought he would never leave." She purred.

Erik took her hand and led her into his embrace; he cradled her chin in his palm and lifted her lips to meet his.

He languidly wrestled his tongue with hers, and moved his hand to tease the pointed tips of her breasts through the material of her dress.

His gentle touch did not speak of demand on his part or lack of patience; instead, his gentle touch spoke of a yearning to know her every need and desire and his want to fulfill these things for her.

Christine came alive at his touch and she knew she would never tire of his hands being on her – and it didn't have to be sexual; his tender, caregiver touch was all she needed to feel safe and grounded in the chaos of the world.

"Love me, Erik." She whispered as his lips whispered across her cheek and teased her ear.

His eyes conveyed that love, but he was in no hurry. There were many simple things in the life of men and women that Erik had never experienced; making love was just one of them.

He went over to the home theater and turned on some soft jazz. Then he took off his tie, removed his suit coat, turned up the collar on his shirt, and walked back to Christine.

"Dance with me." He murmured, as he drew her toward him. "I want to feel you in my arms as music enters you and molds you to its will."

His words painted a provocative picture and the soft lull of his sensual voice caused a delightful shiver to run up Christine's spine. She rested her head on his shoulder as he covered her hand with his and brought it to him, placing it over his heart.

He danced like a dream; his movements were far more intimate and elegant than they had been when they had danced at the restaurant. He was a lethal, vigorous, vibrant male; from his loose, dark, wavy curls to his long, perfectly shaped feet; and he was all hers.

His hand rested on the curve of her thigh, as he dipped her over his arm. Her leg wrapped around his thigh in a mating dance and Erik took the opportunity to run his tongue up the length of her exposed throat. He then kissed her senseless and moans of deep pleasure escaped her mouth.

"You feel like forever in my arms." He whispered.

He picked her up in his arms and gallantly carried her to the bed. He gently deposited her in the middle and took her foot in his hand.

He skillfully removed her shoe and then massaged his way up her leg. He found the barrier of her thigh high hose and rolled them down her leg; slowly, deftly, and sensually.

He repeated the same process with her other leg.

His fingers were working magic on her heated flesh and Christine was certain she would lose her mind if he didn't possess her quickly.

He reached his hand toward her and she took it, standing before him, once again. He turned her in his arms and slowly undid the zipper on her dress.

Once her back was exposed, he softly ran his finger up the gentle sway of her spine; he watched as goose flesh appeared in the aftermath of his touch, a sign of her arousal.

The dress fell from her shoulders and Erik bent her over the bed as he carefully pulled the dress down her body, over her bottom, and down her legs. She stepped out of it and remained bent over as Erik's hands gently ran over her bottom and then around her thighs.

She felt his tongue run the length of her leg as he knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her leg.

Erik could not get enough of her long, slender legs. He kissed her calves and thighs and ran his tongue over every place his hands touched.

"You're so beautiful." Came his impassioned moan, as he continued his oral exploration of her body.

Christine was panting and her full breasts hung beneath her, eager for his touch. She almost lost it when Erik's head emerged between her legs and his hot, moist tongue – once again – found her throbbing, heated center.

"Touch yourself." He demanded, as he watched her cradle her breast in her hand and tease the hard point with her fingers.

Christine was putty in his hands, and she yearned to remain in such a state. His tongue was doing the most wonderful things to her and she never wanted him to stop.

Erik drank from her. He tasted her arousal on his tongue and feasted on it as though he were at a royal banquet.

Her hips were grinding into him and he knew she was close, so he sent her over the edge with a quick sweep of his tongueupon her pulsing nub.

He quickly maneuvered her onto her back before she finished, removed his clothing, and perched himself between her legs with his engorged cock begging for entrance.

"Take me, Erik." Christine begged, rubbing against him enticingly.

That was all the invitation he needed, and Erik thrust into her with a forceful invasion. His eyes rolled back and a guttural, animalistic groan sounded in his chest.

"Sweet heaven…" He groaned, "…that feels so good!"

His hard length flowed into her and Christine had never felt anything so wonderful. Her body answered his every thrust and she meant each surge of his hips with eager swells of her own.

Christine wrapped her legs around his slender waist, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her, even deeper, until she felt him beckoning on the door of her womb.

His movements became longer and more staggered and his breathing was deep. His moans became louder and Christine knew he was close…and she knew she was, too.

"Take me with you." She whispered into his ear, as she wrapped herself around him even more.

Erik could take no more and his seed shot forth from his body and buried itself deep within hers.

Both screamed their orgasms and neither wanted to come down from that high. Erik slowed his strokes, but remained fully within her; not willing, nor able to remove himself.

He moved his head and claimed her mouth in a gentle kiss; his tears softly touched his lips and mingled with her lips, causing her to look into his deep, green eyes.

She reached up and wiped the tears away, smiling into his eyes with all the joy she was feeling.

"I never thought I'd have this…" Erik responded, "…the love of a woman and the chance to have a family." She smiled and Erik gently rested his forehead against hers, "I love you."

"And I love you…" Christine echoed, with a small yawn.

Erik smiled and pulled from her. He placed her in the crevice of his arms, pulled her toward his chest, and hummed softly in her ear.

They rested, clinging to each other into the wee hours of the morning. They made love again, somehow forgetting the handcuffs, as the sun placed its rising shadow over the city of Montreal.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Onward we go. Thank you for your support.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 42

The following day consisted of leisurely strolls down the streets of Montreal; they held hands and enjoyed the newness of their love.

Each moment they spent together was a new discovery and Erik was still reeling from the realization that Christine had taken him, willingly and publicly, as her husband.

"Is there any place else you would like to see?" Erik asked.

They were sitting in a small café after taking a reprieve from site-seeing to enjoy a couple of cold Cokes.

They had seen the city by night, standing on the balcony of their hotel. Christine hadn't thought a city could ever be so beautiful, but she had been wrong.

Today, they had toured the city on foot, going to many museums and galleries, as well as eating breakfast and lunch in two, quaint sidewalk cafés. It was now slightly past 4:30 in the afternoon, and Christine was eager begin her life with Erik and Meckenzie, in _their_ home.

"Erik, would you be too terribly disappointed if all I wanted to do was return home, pick up Meckenzie, move into _our_ house and truly become your wife, in every way?" Christine asked, warily.

Erik reached across the table and took her hand in his. His smile was radiant and he spun tiny circles on her hand with his callused finger as he spoke, "Is now soon enough?"

They had already checked out of the hotel and their luggage had been returned to the plane. All they had to do was climb on board and they would be on their way home.

Christine smiled and stood up as Erik headed to the counter to pay their bill. She smiled as she heard him making small talk with the clerk and she even heard him chuckle as he thanked the young man; he had come a long way in a short time and she liked to think that she had been the one to bring him out.

He took her hand and they walked out of the café and hailed a cab. They silently sat together with Erik's arm wrapped around her. There was nothing that needed saying, which was not said with their eyes and hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mommy and Daddy!" Meckenzie squealed as she heard Christine's and Erik's voices carry down the hall.

Christine felt ridiculous, fighting tears back when she had only been gone a little over twenty-four hours.

Erik wrapped her in his strong embrace and placed a kiss to her warm cheek.

"Did you miss us, Pip Squeak?" He teased.

She shook her head vigorously and hugged his neck.

"How about I take you to your new home?"

"Are we going to move into your house?" Meckenzie asked.

Erik rustled her hair and chuckled, "Yes, you are…only it's not _my_ house anymore." He watched as she wrinkled her brow in a moment of confusion, "It's _our_ home."

"You two look like you had a wonderful time." Vince stated with a huge grin on his face and an amused wink of his eye.

Erik smiled, but could not make eyes contact.

"We had a marvelous time." Christine chimed in. "Erik took me site-seeing all over Montreal today – and the city is particularly beautiful at night, out on the balcony of our room."

She closed her eyes and pictured the sight she had memorized in just a matter of moments while gazing at the light-studded horizon over Montreal.

Erik placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze, sharing her mental picture. He placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and smiled down at her.

"I hate to break up the party, but we need to get home." Erik stated.

"You kids come by anytime, and I mean that." Karen emphasized, giving Christine a tight hug and kissing Meckenzie on the cheek.

She stood in front of Erik and looked up at him. She had never seen him looking so happy and content, and she almost cried at the sight.

He placed Meckenzie in her mother's arms and pulled Karen to him for a brotherly hug. She had been the only trustworthy female in his life for years…until Christine came along.

"We'll be heading to New York either tomorrow or the next day, Christine and Meckenzie have some unfinished business that needs their attention." Erik stated, "I am just going along for the ride."

Vince and Karen both nodded, knowing what that business was. They knew Christine was very apprehensive about seeing Raoul again, but they also knew she was determined to face him, even on his deathbed.

"We'll let you know how it goes." Christine added, placing Meckenzie in the backseat.

They gave one last wave as they drove away, and within five minutes, Meckenzie was asleep in the car seat.

"She must be exhausted." Erik said, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

Christine nodded, "Karen said she barely slept last night because she was so excited about finally having a daddy."

Erik's reserved silence was disconcerting, even though he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, noting his shrouded eyes.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "Nothing really, I just hope I will be a good father."

Christine cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "You already are…she loves you, Erik…I think she loved you the moment you came into her life…like mother, like daughter."

Erik carried Meckenzie into the house and positioned her on her bed, took off her shoes, and covered her with the sheet and comforter. He feathered his fingers across her forehead and moved her hair back; then he bent and placed a kiss there.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He whispered.

Erik was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to have more children. He had never felt that urge before, but now that the opportunity was in his grasp, he wanted it.

Christine stood at the door and watched him take care of Meckenzie. It was a beautiful thing to see this man so taken with her daughter; she had battled the loneliness for years, thinking she would never have anyone to share Meckenzie with, but God had blessed her with Erik.

He arose and came toward her, "What are you thinking?" He teasingly asked.

"I was thinking about how beautiful it is to see you with her and watch your natural fathering instincts at work."

She reached her arms around his neck and placed a kiss upon his mouth, "You are a natural at this fathering thing."

"You think so?" Erik asked with a grin.

Christine nodded and kissed him again.

"Good, because I have decided I want more children." Erik stated.

"Really?" Christine asked, amused. "Have you discussed this matter with your wife?"

Erik playfully cocked his head and raised his brow, "No, was I supposed to?"

Christine returned the same look to him, "If you intend to have them with her, yes."

Erik sidled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding his arousal into her, "Wife, would you like to have more babies with me?"

Christine put her finger to her lips, thinking about his proposal, "Well…I'm not sure you know how to make babies. I will need a resume and you will need to give me an audition…perhaps several, until I am fully satisfied."

Erik chased her down the hall, catching her around the waist as she dove into the middle of their bed.

Their kiss was fierce and passionate; Erik demanded her submission and Christine gladly gave it. His tongue fanned the flames of her desire until she was sure she would climax just from the thrusts of his tongue against hers.

Their joining on this night was wild and uninhibited; Christine pushed Erik onto the bed and dominated him with her body.

Her head was thrown back and Erik watched the play of desires blush across her face. She was riding him with slow, deliberate thrusts, and the sound of their mating heightened the sexual energy around them.

In one swift movement, Erik was behind her as she rocked against him on all fours. Christine's whelps of pleasure were growing louder and Erik wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

He sat back on his haunches and Christine straddled him with her back to his chest. She reached down and fondled him while she drove him into her deeper and deeper with each downward plunge.

Erik could take no more, and his head flung back as his body trembled beneath her. Her muscles contracted around him, making his climax that much more intense as she cried out with her own release.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, and Erik traced her arm with his fingertips.

"I sure am going to have fun trying to make babies." He stated, reflectively.

His eyes were closed and he was entering a sleep mode.

Christine giggled, turned her body toward him, and laced her leg across his thigh.

"Me, too." She agreed.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Meckenzie makes a decision in this chapter; I hope everyone understands. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 43

The next morning was something new to Erik. He awoke to the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee. Other than Vince, he had never had anyone in his house to cook for him.

He threw on a deep green, satin robe over his matching sleep wear and headed down the hall, proceeded down the stairs, and toward the kitchen where Christine and Meckenzie were both preparing breakfast.

He stood at the door and just watched, not wishing to alert them to his presence. Christine was busy frying the bacon and scrambling eggs, while Meckenzie was mixing the muffins.

"Has it been long enough, Mommy?" Meckenzie asked, excitedly.

Erik receded back into the shadows and watched as Christine turned around and tended to Meckenzie. Her hair hung loose and framed her face like a halo; her robe was untied, so her gown showed under it, and her generous curves were in perfect view for Erik's hungry gaze.

Erik had never seen her look more beautiful. The blush of their lovemaking was still present in her cheeks and the smile on her face was one of contentment and joy.

"Yes, I believe it has." Christine assured her, "I will fill the muffin tin and then you can help me put them in the oven, okay?"

"Yep!"

Erik figured he had lurked long enough, and made a loud yawning noise as he came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"I don't think this house has ever smelled this good!" He complimented.

"Good morning, my handsome hubby." Christine greeted, moving forward and placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Erik lingered with the kiss, not wanting to relinquish the feel and taste of her just yet.

"Good morning, my two beautiful ladies." He winked at Christine and bent to place a kiss upon Meckenzie's head. "I'm famished!"

"Well, why don't you sit down and we'll serve you breakfast."

"Nonsense; just put the food on the table and I'll serve myself, I want us to eat as a family."

Christine smiled at his insistence, knowing that it meant a great deal to him to have a family.

Christine said grace and they partook of their first meal as a family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Meckenzie, you're birth father has asked to see you." Erik stated, half way through the meal. "He is very sick and will be going to be with the angels before long."

Meckenzie's eyes gave nothing away; she didn't seem to react at all to the news of her father's impending death.

"Why does he want to see me?" She asked; a worried tone creeping into her small voice.

Erik could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable with the idea, but she wasn't completely appalled by it either.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart, I am of the belief that he wishes to make amends."

Meckenzie lifted her unseeing eyes, and turned her head in the direction of Erik's voice. There were unshed tears in her eyes and her mouth was set in a stubborn line.

"You're my daddy, there's nothing he can do to change that." She fearfully spat as the tears crept down her face.

Erik got up and went to her, protectively wrapping her trembling form in his fatherly embrace.

"Ah, 'Kenzie, he isn't going to take you away from me…he simply wants to see you one last time." He cooed. "But the decision is yours; we will not make you go to him if you choose not to."

"Mommy, what do you think?" The child asked, hoping that her mother would offer some wise words.

Christine saw the anguish on her daughters face and could not bear the thought of her reliving the abandonment again.

"Honey, likeErik said, it's up to you…but we can record you on tape and give that to him instead, if you'd prefer."

Her face lit up at that suggestion, but her heart was rendered in two;a small part of her was curious about her birth father and wanted to meet him, but the greater part of her was ambivalent, or more specifically, apathetic, about what her birth father wanted of her.

"I don't want to have to meet him…can we just do the tape?" She finally asked.

So, the rest of the day was spent making a recording of Meckenzie doing everything they could think of.

They took her to McDonald's and recorded her playing on the playground; they took her to the ice skating rink and recorded her skating gracefully across the ice.

Erik recorded her playing the piano and singing, and then used the last bit of space on the disc for Christine and Meckenzie dancing.

The disc was about two hours of Meckenzie doing various things, and Erik hoped that Raoul would be appreciative of this effort on Meckenzie's part.

Christine made a pot roast for dinner and they ate while discussing their trip to New York tomorrow.

"Meckenzie, you will stay over at Beth's tomorrow, I cleared it with her earlier…Daddy and I will deliver the tape to Raoul and then we'll be home tomorrow evening…okay?

"Okay."

"Thursday is Thanksgiving, so we will be spending that day with Vince and Karen, she asked to cook this time, and who am I to object." Christine agreed with a smile.

Christine had never prepared a big meal before and felt relieved when Karen offered to do the cooking.

They tucked Meckenzie in bed, prayed with her, and kissed her good night. She was exhausted from the day's activities, and before they closed the door to her room, she was asleep.

Erik and Christine took a quiet, leisurely bath in the hot tub; which involved some seriously heavy kissing and a general enjoyment of each other's bodies.

"I want to make love to you in the hot tub." Erik murmured into her ear.

She answered him with another deep kiss and a hand to his erect cock. She lured him back against the end of the tub and straddled his hips, placing his jutting hardness against her moist center.

They both made a loud, extended moan as Christine lowered herself onto him; slowly and precisely.

Her palms gripped the toned muscles of his pectorals and then she bent to tease his aroused male nipples with her tongue and lips.

Erik's mask was off, and his face was flushed with desire and his dark hair hung in curls around his strong features. His eyes were closed, and his dark lashes painted their shadows on his upper cheeks.

The distortion on the right side of his face did not even register with her any longer, Erik wasdevilishly attractive…that was all there was to it.

His eyes remained closed as she rode him gently at first, and then she frantically picked up speed as her orgasm neared.

Erik held her hips in his hands and finally pulled his eyes open to watch her taking him into her body. It was the most visually erotic thing he had ever seen, and it sent him spiraling into his climax.

Her muscles squeezed him firmly, forcing every drop of his seed from his body, and releasing it into her.

She leaned forward and held him in her arms, listening to the rapid beat of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing went from fast and shallow to slow and deep.

Minutes past, and the couple moved from the tub to the bed. Erik pulled Christine into the curve of his body and wrapped his arms around her; then, he slept soundly.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**This was a difficult chapter to write, I hope I did it justice. **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 44

The drive into New York was anticipatory, to say the least. Christine was apprehensive about seeing Raoul again, but having Erik beside her gave her the courage to face him.

"He can't touch you, love…I'm sure he is experiencing the guilt of his past actions and wishes to meet his Maker with one less blotch on his record." Erik stated.

Christine's eyes were distant, somewhere hidden in the past. All she could remember getting from Raoul was pain; now, he expected her to give him peace. She had debated with God about this for the greater part of the early morning, while adoring the figure of her sleeping husband.

Erik had given her and Meckenzie a home in his heart – a damaged, shattered, painfully weary heart that had needed the mending they could give it.

Erik reached over and gave her hand a firm, but gentle squeeze. He pulled into the parking garage of the hospital and parked. He turned to regard Christine with searching eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

She gave a strained smile and got out of the car. Erik came around and took her in his arms. He brushed his lips across her, gently demanding her to yield to him; which she did, willingly.

She opened to him and they shared a passionate kiss, leaving Christine breathless and Erik panting.

"Will you do that every time I feel like dashing from the room?" Christine asked, hopefully.

"Christine, you know that would be a bit tactless, especially in front of him." Erik reminded her.

"He has no such moral misgivings." Christine said with an ornery grin.

Erik rolled his eyes and smirked at her, "I understand, my love, but we don't want to lower ourselves to his level."

Christine playfully pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, "Okay, you win..." She whined, "…but I expect full compensation when this whole, icky ordeal is over."

Erik chuckled and gave a sweeping bow, "Expect full payment, Madam."

They made their way through the people and up the elevator toward room 236. Erik hated hospitals, but he knew that Christine desired his presence, and that was enough for him.

He hadn't seen Raoul de Changy since college; he doubted the young, snobby upstart would remember him, except as the masked freak that sat in the dark corner of the classroom.

The ICU nurse escorted them around to room 236 and knocked on the door. Christine took a deep breath, grasped Erik's hand to her heart, and entered when the nurse gave the go ahead.

Upon entering, Christine was immediately aware of the tubes attached to him and the medical devices that were in use. He was a shadow of the man to whom she had been married all those years ago.

Raoul turned his head and meant her eyes. Christine's first thought was that the life was gone from him. He had always been a vital person, full of energy and spitfire; but none of that was present.

"Christine." He choked, through parched lips.

It was at that moment, that Raoul made eye contact with Erik, and a small smile touched those parched lips.

Erik stepped forward, resigning himself to being a perfect gentleman.

"Erik Trudeau." He stated, nodding his head at the shell of a man before him.

"I know you." Raoul stated; his voice weak and labored.

"Yes, we attended classes together several years ago." Erik explained.

A look of recognition settled on Raoul's drawn features as he tried to smile, but he was wracked with a hacking cough.

"You were the man every one of us wanted to be." Raoul finally whispered.

This stunned Erik, completely. He had thought no one even cared whether he was there or not.

"You're compositions and designs were untouchable; impossibly matchless in their complexity and richness. You are a gifted man."

Erik bowed his head toward Raoul.

Christine watched the exchange with guarded eyes. She wanted to observe Raoul's frame of mind and make sure he was genuine in his humble attitude, and not just putting on another act.

Raoul's focus, once again, turned to Christine.

"You look beautiful, as usual." He complimented. "You have the look of a woman in love."

"I am in love…" she turned her head and smiled at Erik, "…Erik and I have been married for four days." Christine stated, not caring if she sounded a bit forward.

Raoul looked from Christine to Erik and then back to Christine.

"You truly are a gifted man." Raoul murmured.

"I am aware of that." Erik responded.

Raoul sighed and closed his eyes, resting his mind for a few minutes. He seemed far older than his 34 years, and Christine found herself feeling pity for him.

"I understand why Meckenzie is not with you." Raoul stated, still keeping his eyes closed. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Raoul…she just doesn't know you." Christine corrected. "This was her decision."

A single tear escaped Raoul's eye, and made its way down the side of his ashen face. Christine's heart ached for him, not out of love, but out of sympathy. She had once loved him with all her heart.

"Erik suggested we make a DVD recording of her doing many of the things she loves to do." Christine stated, noticing how Raoul's features suddenly changed to reflect happiness, "We brought that with us if you would like to have it."

Raoul, once again, looked Erik in the eye and whispered through the choking of tears, "Thank you."

Erik nodded, "You're welcome."

Erik had arranged to have a DVD player available and he slipped the disc into it and programmed it to play.

"Do you wish to be alone?" Erik asked.

"Stay…please." Raoul insisted.

They did; and Christine witnessed a side of Raoul she had never seen before; the remorseful, content, thankful side.

He shed tears for the lost years and the pain he had caused his family. He cried the name of his lost daughter; or rather, the daughter that was lost to him. Erik felt himself caring for this hurting man whose life had suddenly been ripped away and was trying to right his wrongs.

"I'm so sorry…" he wept. "…can you ever forgive me for all that I put you through?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Raoul." Christine assured him; her voice soft and consoling.

He smiled weakly, but his eyes were still sad, "What about Meckenzie?"

"The only pain she has known, has been mine…" Christine stated, "…she has nothing to forgive. She has your musical abilities and drive...for that, she thanks you."

Raoul looked at Erik and noted the knowing smile on his face, "You love her as your own, don't you?"

Eriklooked Raoul straight in the eyes and responded, "With all my heart."

Raoul drifted off into a medicine-induced sleep, after his pain had become almost unbearable. Christine and Erik bid him good-bye, leaving the DVD for him to watch at his leisure.

Raoul de Chagny rested more peacefully that night than he had in years. He had done many terrible things in his life, and he had come to regret them all; but now he knew that the only good things he had ever had in his life were taken care of; Erik would see to that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Thanksgiving morning, at 1:53 am, Raoul de Changy passed away peacefully in his sleep, with the voice of his daughter echoing in his mind and her smile brightening the path. When the nurses were alerted to his side, they found him with a smile on his face and a tear on his cheek.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**It has been fun and, as always, a learning experience. So finally, I bring you the last chapter and thank all who read and reviewed.**

**Until next time, enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik or Christine. They are the wonderful creation of Mr. Leroux – but ALW gave them depth and humanity – as did Kay. I do not own any lyrics that are used; they will be credited at the end of the chapter in which they appear.

I do however; own the plot and any original characters, which appear from the dark caverns of my mind.

Character portraits:

Erik – Gerard Butler (There is no other – not for me!)

Christine - Scarlett Johansson (with violet eyes, and a little more of a mature look)

Meckenzie - Emma Karwandy (from Butterfly on a Wheel)

Vince - Pierce Brosnan (slightly shorter)

Karen - Bette Midler (only about ten year's younger, seven inches taller, and long,brown hair)

Ms. Jennison- Samantha Bond (Miss Moneypenny from the latest Bond movies)

Mr. Lynch - Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly from the first X-Men movie)

All other original characters, you can use your imagination.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 45

_December 25, Christmas morning _

"Oh, Daddy, it's a violin!" Meckenzie squealed.

Meckenzie was ecstatic. She jumped into Erik's arms and kissed his cheek, not caring that he wore no mask and she could feel the uneven flesh of his marred cheek.

She had accepted his disfigurement with no questions asked; she loved him with all that she was.

Erik eyed the violin suspiciously. He had designed the beautiful artwork himself, and had spent hours delicately piecing the instrument together; it was one of a kind.

Meckenzie traced the design with her finger and knew that the violin was adorned with carved fairies, her favorite mythological creatures.

"I love it!"

Erik laughed as she squeezed his neck and planted kisses all over his face. He knew he could die right now and be perfectly content.

"You know this means more hours of endless practice." He teased.

"That's okay!" She chimed.

Meckenzie got books, a computer with an education package for the blind, computer games, and her first Bible.

Erik presented his gift to Christine. She carefully opened the delicate looking paper and revealed an entirely new stack of papers.

She pulled one sheet out and inspected it. She sat there with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

"Christine...?" Erik inquired.

"Erik…" She breathed "...this states that there has been a scholarship set up in Raoul's name at the university he graduated from."

The news of Raoul's death had effected Christine more than she had thought it would. It was not because of any residual love she felt for the man, but because he had lost all in the end; his dignity, his career, the respect of the industry…so much.

Erik had gone to the trouble of writing a dossier about Raoul's life and focusing on the good that he had done for Broadway and the modern musical. Christine had not known how much influence Erik had in the business, until he had organized and funded this scholarship.

She cried tears of shear joy; something that Erik had given her an abundance of.

"You gave him back his dignity and respect; I can't believe you did this." She cried.

Erik shrugged off the compliment, "Everyone deserves a second chance, even if it is posthumous…in the end, he was a good man."

Christine handed Erik a small box, wrapped beautifully. She was grinning from ear to ear and could not contain her enthusiasm.

"Open it carefully, it is very delicate." She advised.

Erik handled the box carefully, pulling the paper off with deft fingers. He lifted the top and looked at the tiny bulbs inside.

He lifted them both out at and examined them closely. They were spun glass trimmed in gold and the artwork was intricate and hand-painted.

He turned them slightly in his hands and read the words that were written, on each of them.

The yellow one read:

"Makayla Deanna Trudeau: First Christmas, 2007"

The green one read:

Matthew Donovan Trudeau: First Christmas, 2007"

"I'm not sure which we'll need at this time, so I had both of them made." Christine whispered. "Who knows, we may need both!"

Erik turned to his wife with tears in his eyes, smiling at the knowledge he had just been given.

"You're going to be daddy, again." Christine stated with a grin.

Erik gently placed the delicate bulbs back in their box, pulled Christine into his embrace, and kissed her with all the joy that was in his heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know what it is, but the fact that a child I helped create is growing inside you, makes me want to ravish you every minute of every day." Erik stated as he nuzzled Christine's neck after making passionate love to her for most of the evening.

Christine was in her sixth month and the pregnancy was proceeding without difficulty. Erik had attended each doctor's appointment and made sure she took her vitamins and ate the proper foods.

He doted on her and treated her delicately most of the time, but his lovemaking was full of fire and passion, igniting her body with just the sound of his voice and the faintest trace of his fingers to her skin.

"I am most certain that I don't wish to remain in this state every moment of every day, but you feel free to ravish me anyway."

Her teasing tone did nothing to appease Erik's appetite; he had found, over the last seven months of marriage, that making love to Christine was his favorite past time.

She was resting beside him with her head on his bare chest, smoothing the dark hairs that dusted it with her small hands, and coaxing him to into a state of sexual euphoria with her voice and touch.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Christine murmured.

Erik smiled, keeping his eyes closed as he enjoyed the quiet love they had for each other.

"It really doesn't matter to me; I just want a healthy baby."

She lightly swatted him on his arm, "That's what everybody says….I have no qualms about saying what I want, I want a boy…" She lifted up to stare him in the eye, "…just like you."

Erik chuckled and the sound was like heaven to her ears, "You really are a sucker for punishment." He teased. "I would like a boy, too, but I would prefer he look like you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had only been three hours, but Erik swore he could take no more. Christine's screams of pain were more than he could take and all he wanted to do was take the pain into his self and give Christine some peace.

"Relax, she is doing just fine." The nurse assured him.

"Does it always take this long?"

She chuckled at his innocent statement, "Yes; in fact, it often takes much longer than this. Your wife is already fully dilated and effaced…the baby will be born soon."

After all this, he was certain Christine would never allow him to touch her again…if he were the one in there enduring such agony, he would never allow another sexual joining…ever.

Christine smiled wearily up at him and caressed his face with her hand, "It will be over soon. This has been mild compared to what I went through with 'Kenzie."

Erik gave her his hand once again, as a contraction claimed her body; this time, the overwhelming urge to push gave Christine the added energy she needed to propel the baby from her body, and into the hands of the midwife.

"You have a son." She announced.

Erik was beaming from ear to ear as he cut the cord and rested his eyes on his son for the first time.

He kissed Christine and stayed with her as the midwife cleaned her up and made sure all was going well.

The nurse carried the baby over to Erik and tears were streaming down his face as they handed the wrapped bundle over to him.

"He weighed in at 8 pounds, 10 ounces; and is 23 inches long." The nurse informed them.

She pulled the blanket back to reveal a beautiful little boy with a head full of dark, wavy hair. His fingers were long and slender, as were his tiny feet; and when his eyes flashed open, they were the most stunning shade of violet he had ever seen.

Erik relinquished his sons care over to his wife and watched as she immediately put the baby to her breast; instinctively, he found what he searched for and Erik stood in wonder at the sight before him.

He sat down beside her and watched as his son nursed, thinking there was nothing more beautiful in all the world.

"Matthew Donovan Trudeau." Erik stated. "He's beautiful."

Christine lifted her head and smiled at the wonderment she found on Erik's face, "Just like his father."

"I love you." Erik whispered, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"And I love you."

THE END


End file.
